Father Haruhi
by beancounter22765
Summary: Now a successful lawyer, Haruhi Fujioka is being targeted with a lawsuit by someone she won a high profile case against. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she would be sued for this!
1. You Have Been Served

Chapter 1 – You Have Been Served

Haruhi relaxed into the soft leather of the couch in the waiting area outside the office of Mr. Yudai Daito, one of the partners of the law firm where she worked. Each partner had a lawyer, a law clerk, and a secretary working for them. Her mother, Kotoko, had been the lawyer working under Mr. Daito before her death twenty years ago. He had other lawyers working for him during that time, but each had moved on after about five years because they had not made partner themselves. Ryoji, Haruhi's father had kept in touch with Mr. Daito through the years. Five years ago, when Ryoji told him Haruhi had completed her law degree, Mr. Daito had insisted she interview for the open position left by his last lawyer. All of the partners were very impressed with her and Mr. Daito was allowed to offer her the position, which she accepted.

As she waited, she contemplated the very high profile case she had just won, the most likely reason that she had been summoned to Mr. Daito's office. The case revolved around the shoddy construction and sub-par materials used to build a shopping center. A minor earthquake caused a partial collapse that exposed the code violations and related problems. Thankfully, no one had been killed but twenty-seven people had been injured, three stores completely destroyed, and eight others severely damaged.

Several high-racking families had been involved and no other firm or lawyer even considered taking on any of the suits against such prestigious families. However, she had convinced Mr. Daito to allow her to take it as a class action suit on a contingency basis. If she failed, it could be passed off as inexperience or youthful hubris. The outcome of the case had been particularly satisfying because she had been able to structure the damage award to cover all the medical bills, lost income, damaged merchandise, and re-building of the shopping, as well as the standard fifty percent contingency fee.

Except for the Yamamoto family, every defendant named in the suit had been satisfied with the outcome. Most of the parties were relieved the settlement stipulated that no criminal charges would be pursued for negligence. Some of the violations had been so blatant they had to be criminal. The Yamamoto family insisted that they knew nothing of the shortcuts and inferior materials. However, ample evidence was presented during the trial to prove that they not only knew but were the driving force behind the shoddy construction. The prosecutor's office was still investigating criminal charges against members of the Yamamoto family for blackmail, extortion, duress, and bribery.

"Mr. Daito will see you now, Ms. Fujioka," Rio Yoshii, the partner's secretary said, interrupting Haruhi's introspection, "You can go right in."

"Thank you, Rio. Remember, you can call me Haruhi," Haruhi replied as she stood, smoothed her blazer, picked up her briefcase, and moved toward the office door.

"Haruhi, thank you for coming," Mr. Daito beamed as he stood and shook her hand warmly, "Please have a seat. I cannot express how impressed the partners were with your work on the shopping center case. With all the high-ranking families involved, no one else wanted to touch it. Your mother would be so proud of you. You handled it with such finesse that some of the witnesses did not even realize they were admitting their guilt."

Smiling, Haruhi sat down, placing her briefcase beside the chair, and replied, "Well, I learned to deal with the high-ranking families when I attended Ouran High School on a scholarship. It definitely provided me with insight into how they think and the best ways to handle them.

"Now that the niceties are out of the way," Haruhi chuckled teasingly, "Might we discuss my 'bonus' for the deft handling of this case? You promised me six months of choosing my cases, including as many pro bono as I want."

"Blunt as ever," Mr. Daito chuckled, "You drive a hard bargain. The way you managed to get all that compensation for the victims, and force the offenders to pay for the total demolition and rebuilding of the shopping center, as well as convincing the public officials to overhaul the permitting and inspection departments was nothing short of miraculous.

"You left everyone with the impression that our firm is masterful at investigation, negotiation, mediation, and arbitration. I've been apprised of at least two dozen calls today requesting interviews to engage our services. We partners have been discussing the potential of offering you a partnership in the firm. You've certainly generated enough business to qualify even though you have only been with us for five years. Even your pro bono work has attracted a lot of positive attention, publicity, and accolades.

"I still can't believe how calm you were able to remain through that media circus the Yamamoto family tried to create to mask their culpability. I was appalled at the dirty tricks that they tried to use to discredit you. When you seemed to pander to their egos, I thought they had gotten to you, but when the trap was sprung, I realized that you were just giving them enough rope to hang themselves. How long did it take for Manpei to realize that he had admitted to bribery, fraud, and racketeering on live television? A week?"

Haruhi chuckled, "I think it was a week later, as the police handcuffed him right in front of the cameras. The Yamamoto media circus was tame compared to some of the host club events I was dragged into during high school."

"You have mentioned the host club on a number of occasions since you started working here. Would you be willing to tell me more about it?" Mr. Daito asked.

Glancing at her watch, Haruhi shrugged, "Well, it's too late to start on that story right now."

"How about I treat you to dinner at the sushi restaurant across the street?" Mr. Daito queried. "And please call me Yudai."

"Okay, a story in exchange for a meal. A simple business transaction," Haruhi teased, "And I will only address you as Yudai outside of work and ONLY because you were my mother's friend. I do not want anyone accusing you of favoritism or me of sleeping my way to the top."

"That will be fine. Just let me check my calendar for tomorrow, shut down my computer, and grab my coat." Yudai said, "Then we can go. Please tell Ms. Yoshii she can leave."

Haruhi stood up and grabbed her briefcase. Opening the door, she addressed the secretary, "Rio, Mr. Daito wanted me to tell you he is ready to leave for the evening, so you can pack up and go home yourself."

"Thank you, Haruhi," Rio replied.

Haruhi walked toward the elevator to wait for Mr. Daito.

With that, Rio shut down her computer, pulled her handbag from the bottom drawer of her desk, and retrieved her coat from the coatrack.

Haruhi and Rio waited patiently by the elevator as Yudai locked the office door. Just as he walked up, a 'ding' signaled the arrival of the elevator. "After you, ladies," Yudai gestured politely to the open doors.

"Thank you," Rio and Haruhi replied in unison.

The ride down was quiet as each was lost in their own thoughts. Haruhi was considering how much detail to give Yudai about the host club. Rio was thinking about her date this weekend. Yudai was remembering Haruhi's mother, Kotoko.

At the front door, Rio turned left and headed for the bus stop, calling over her shoulder, "Good night."

"See you tomorrow," Yudai and Haruhi replied as they turned to the right to reach the corner and the crosswalk.

Yudai and Haruhi waited patiently at the corner for the walk signal. Traffic was very heavy so the noise level discouraged conversation. Once the signal changed, they hurried across the street and turned toward the restaurant. Because Haruhi reached the door first, she held it open for Yudai, much to his chagrin.

The maître d' approached them. "Good evening, gentlemen. Do you wish to sit in the business section?"

"Yes, please," Haruhi replied, as Yudai looked slightly nonplussed by the maître d's assumption of Haruhi's gender.

Granted she wore a suit with a decidedly masculine cut, her hairstyle worked equally well for a man or a woman, and the briefcase was very masculine with no purse in sight. Of course, she had held the door, walked with a self-assured gait rather than a feminine sway, and kept her voice pitched low and even. "_I guess I can understand how someone who does not know her could mistake her for a man_," Yudai thought.

Haruhi just chuckled to herself as they were led to their table. She could almost see the thoughts about the gender misidentification running through Yudai's mind. "_Well, that should make the story about the host club more believable for him_," Haruhi thought.

Yudai always preferred the business section of this restaurant even when he was not conducting business. The background instrumental music was quieter, the spacing between tables was greater to allow more privacy, and there were specially designed securable cabinets under each of the tables. At this time of night, the section was sparsely occupied, lending even more privacy to the setting.

The maître d' gestured to a table in an out-of-the-way corner and said, "Masaya will be your waiter this evening. He will be with you shortly." Smirking, Haruhi seated herself before Yudai had a chance to pull out her chair. Yudai gave her a disgruntled look before he seated himself. Both of them finished securing their briefcases in the cabinets beneath the table just as the waiter approached their table.

"My name is Masaya and I will be your server this evening," he said, handing each of them a menu. "What would you like to drink this evening?"

Haruhi replied, "I am ready to order. I want a pot of tea, gyoza appetizer, and otoro." There was a nostalgic smile on her face as she folded the menu and returned it to the waiter.

Yudai noticed the smile, "_I will have to remember to ask her about that later_."

"And for you, sir?" the waiter asked, turning to Yudai with a smile.

"I will have the same," Yudai replied as he handed the menu back to the waiter.

"Your tea will be right out," Masaya said as he bowed slightly and walked away.

"What was with that smile when you ordered? Does it bring back some fond memory?" Yudai asked.

Haruhi blushed lightly, "Otoro was a kind of running joke the host club had about me. Whenever I was reluctant to participate in one of their outlandish schemes or events, they would either promise me otoro or decrease my debt as enticement."

"Debt?" Yudai wondered aloud.

"Well," Haruhi began, "I have to go all the way back to middle school to set the stage. I wanted to be a lawyer like my mother and I knew it would take a lot of hard work. I also realized that I would have a better shot at college and law school if I attended a prestigious private high school rather than a public one. After doing my research, I decided that Ouran High School would be the best option, if I could pass the entrance exam and qualify for the scholarship.

"I did pass the exam and was awarded the scholarship, though I would have to remain the top student in my class to maintain my eligibility. Because of that, I was determined not to get involved with anyone or with any of the activities. My plan was to focus entirely on schoolwork. I was just looking for a quiet place to study on the first day. Even through there were three libraries, there was more socializing than studying going on. The place was HUGE so I figured I should be able to find an unused room somewhere that I could use to study. I happened upon the third music room and it appeared to be empty. However, that was not the case. There were six extremely handsome young men in the room and they started circling me like a pack of wolves."

Haruhi's narrative was interrupted briefly by the waiter, "Here is your tea. Your gyoza will be out shortly. Is there anything else that you need?"

"No, thank you," Haruhi responded, nodding her thanks.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes. I should mention what I looked like. That will explain why they were so intrigued—or maybe stunned would be a better word-by me. I could not afford the price of an official school uniform and I had received permission to dress in regular clothes. Most of the clothes my father bought me were much too frilly and distracting for school so I was wearing a pair of my father's pants with the cuffs rolled up, a button-down shirt, and a sweater vest. I was also wearing an old pair of my grandfather's glasses because I had lost a contact the previous week and had not had a chance to get new ones. Though, I think the ultimate attention point was my hair. The day before school started, a neighborhood boy purposely stuck a big wad of gum in my hair. The best option I found was to just cut my hair short, but I had to do it myself and it was not a very good job.

"The six members of the host club were Hikaru and Kaoru who were in Class 1-A with me. Tamaki and Kyoya were in Class 2-A. Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai were in Class 3-A. Kyoya seemed to know who I was - and given his information network, he probably did - and asked Hikaru and Kaoru about me since I was in the same class. They replied that I was boring and they really had not been interested in getting to know me. Tamaki was extremely flamboyant and insisted that even though I was gay, I was still welcome to come to the host club as a client."

Haruhi paused to sip her tea and collect her thoughts.

"As I tried to get away from them, I bumped into a pedestal with a vase on it. Needless to say, I knocked the vase over and it broke. They informed me that the vase was supposed to be part of an auction to support club activities and the expected starting bid was 8,000,000 yen. They decided that I would work for the club doing errands and cleaning up to pay off the debt. My parents had taught me to honor my debts and I did not know any other way out of the situation, so I was stuck.

"Thinking I was upset and needed comfort, Hani-senpai offered to let me hold his stuffed rabbit, Usa-chan. He was the shortest of the host club and when I bent over to take a closer look at Usa-chan, my shirt gapped and I'm pretty sure that Hani-senpai saw my camisole and realized that I was a girl."

Refilling her cup, Haruhi drank some more tea as Yudai asked, "How did the others discover your gender?"

"I'm getting to that. Tamaki ordered me to go get more coffee, so I went to the store and picked up the coffee I usually get for my dad, instant. When I got back, Tamaki looked at the coffee and became really excited because he had never seen anything like it before. Thus began Tamaki's obsession with all things 'common.'

"Then Tamaki decided that I could pay off my debt faster if I worked as a host rather than just an errand boy. Hikaru and Kaoru pointed out that my looks would never attract enough girls to pay off my debt. That prompted Tamaki to insist that I needed a make-over. He ordered Kyoya to contact the school tailor for a uniform. Then he sent Mori-senpai to the nurse for new contacts. Finally, he had Hikaru and Kaoru fix the chopped-off mess that I made of my hair."

"Was it really that bad?" Yudai queried.

"It REALLY was. I had no idea what I was doing, the scissors were kind of dull, and I didn't even try to cut it all to one length. I'm sure a two-year-old using safety scissors could give a Barbie doll a better haircut. But I digress.

"Hikaru and Kaoru realized that I was a girl when I kicked them out of the changing room after the new uniform arrived. Aside from Kyoya, everyone was shocked about how much better I looked with a decent haircut, contacts, and a uniform.

"Tamaki spent some time trying to teach me how to be a host but he was so over-the-top it was almost embarrassing to watch, much less be the focus of his 'teaching.' He watched me like a hawk during hosting, much to the displeasure of one of his designators. Because I simply talked to the girls about everyday things, I appeared to be a natural at hosting. Tamaki was so effusive that he picked me up and started to spin me around. When his embrace became painful and I could not get away on my own, I called for Mori-senpai's help. He appeared to be big enough and strong enough to rescue me from Tamaki.

"As he plucked me from Tamaki's grasp he realized that I was a girl. The subtle expression that crossed his face was not seen by the others but I knew it meant that he understood the truth of my gender."

While Haruhi had been telling her story, the waiter returned with their gyoza. Haruhi paused to drink some of her tea and nibble on the gyoza.

"So, when did Tamaki figure it out?" Yudai prompted impatiently.

Haruhi smirked and continued, "Not long after Mori-senpai rescued me, there was an incident with Tamaki's jealous designator. My uniform got soaking wet and I needed to change. Kyoya handed me a bag and told me that it was all that was available in my size. It turned out to be an Ouran girl's uniform. Apparently, Kyoya had expected that I would not be able to afford the uniform so, for whatever reason, he had ordered one in my size. He had no way of knowing that I would show up looking more like a boy than a girl. He also had no way of knowing that I didn't care about gender because I was more focused on personality and internal qualities.

"Anyway, while I was changing into the dress, Tamaki walked into the changing room when I was in just my undergarments. The sight seemed to unhinge him slightly as he tried to process the fact that I was a girl. Hikaru and Kaoru teased him about being the last to realize it and that it took him so long to catch on."

"That's quite a story about how you ended up in the host club," Yudai remarked, "but how did that really help with the Yamamoto media circus?"

"You wouldn't believe some of the things they did for host club events. Cosplay for tropical Bali during a chilly spring, traditional yukatas for a cherry blossom viewing, formal suits for English high tea, samurais, police dramas, and I forget how many others. Then there were the fancy dress balls. And who could forget the vintage carriage flown in from France just for the Ouran Fair.

"I have to admit, I fought it at first. But after a while I realized that we had become very good friends and I enjoyed it, even the over-the-top cosplay. Tamaki liked to refer to us as family and that's what we became."

Haruhi chuckled, "But maybe if I tell you the full names of the host club members, it will make more sense: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Otori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka."

Yudai's eyes widened. "That's quite a group of friends to have. And that does explain your lack of awe toward the families involved in the shopping center suit."

Just as Yudai finished speaking, Masaya arrived with their entrees. Placing each plate gently in front of them, he asked, "Is there anything else you need?"

Haruhi replied, "I'd like another pot of tea, please."

"Of course," Masaya responded and turned to Yudai, "Would you like another pot of tea as well?"

"Yes, I would. Thank you."

They ate in silence for a few minutes as each enjoyed their dinner. Haruhi hummed appreciatively as she savored each morsel of fish. Yudai smiled as he watched Haruhi enjoy her dinner. At times she was such an enigma to him. "_In some ways she is very like her mother, Kotoko. At other times, she is so much more…more…more formidable than her mother could ever be."_ Yudai thought, "_Maybe the host club was the catalyst for that strength and vibrancy_."

After some time sipping tea and discussing current events in the news, Yudai called Masaya to bring the bill. Turning to Haruhi, Yudai said, "That story was well worth the price of dinner."

While they were waiting from Masaya to return, a man approached the table and asked, "Are you Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Yes, I am," Haruhi replied.

"This is for you." He held out an envelope. As she took it, the man said, "You have been served," as he turned and walked briskly away.

Masaya returned with the bill and handed it to Yudai. Yudai withdrew several bills from his wallet and handed them to him. "I will return shortly with your change and receipt," Masaya said.

Haruhi frowned as she opened the envelope. This was not the first time she had been served with a lawsuit. It came with the territory in her line of work. Shrugging, she pulled out the document and began to read. At first she giggled and then she started to laugh, trying to catch her breath.

Yudai looked at her, puzzled at her outburst. "What is it, Haruhi? What's so funny?"

Unable to contain her laughter, she simply handed the document to Yudai so he could read it for himself. At first he couldn't figure out why she was laughing, a lawsuit was never a laughing matter. And then he saw it. He opened his mouth several times to comment but nothing came out. With a disbelieving look on his face he finally blurted out, "You are being sued for paternity?!"


	2. Trial by Media

Chapter 2 – Trial by Media

*DING*

Haruhi wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and checked her phone. The message that popped up was from Kaoru Hitachiin.

***Renge knew you would want to see this right away***

Haruhi opened the attachment and the headline read "**Lovechild of Up-and-Coming Lawyer**."

Glancing up from reading the lawsuit, Yudai saw Haruhi's eyes widen as she read the message she just received. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing wrong," she replied. "It's a pre-release draft of a gossip story from an entertainment network. Luckily, I have several friends in the industry to give me a heads-up."

"What does it say?" Yudai inquired.

"Here, I'll just read it to you," Haruhi said.

**Lovechild of Up-and-Coming Lawyer: Thanks to a recent high-profile lawsuit, a socialite has finally located the absent father of her ten-year-old son. After a youthful indiscretion during their first year at Ouran High School, the socialite became pregnant by Haruhi Fujioka. He denied parentage and she was so distraught that her parents removed her from Ouran and whisked her away to Switzerland. After the birth, her parents tried to force Mr. Fujioka to submit to a paternity test but were unable to locate him. The recent Yamamoto lawsuit brought Mr. Fujioka into the spotlight and now the socialite wants him to step up and take responsibility for his son. [hold for photo of Haruhi Fujioka]**

Yudai was incensed, "I cannot believe that any reputable media outlet would release such a libelous story."

"After bribery, fraud, extortion, and blackmail, for the Yamamoto family, what's a little slander and libel?" Haruhi snickered.

*EINE KLEINE NACHTMUSIK* started playing on Haruhi's phone. Knowing it was Kaoru, she answered it and put it on speaker. "Hey, Kaoru. You are on speaker. My boss, Yudai Daito is here with me."

"You got my message?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, I just finished reading it to Yudai," Haruhi answered. "Have there been any other rumblings? The process server showed up just minutes before your message."

"The piece from Renge was the first substantial news. Kyoya's network has heard some chatter, but most of it sounded more like brainstorming ideas on how to discredit you rather than actual plans," Kaoru responded. There was a muffled door slamming, followed by a _'Hey, get off my bed._' "Hikaru just arrived."

"Hey, Haruhi. How's it going?" HIkaru greeted.

"As well as can be expected, considering I'm being sued," Haruhi shot back.

Kaoru chimed in, "How do you want to play this, Haruhi?"

Yudai asked tentatively, "Wouldn't it just be easiest to tell them Haruhi is a woman?"

Haruhi smiled predatorily, "That would be easiest but this is a ploy by the Yamamoto family to discredit me and overturn the judgement against them. If this one fizzles too quickly, they'll just come up with another. I'm working on a plan to expose their machinations and have a little fun at their expense."

Hikaru piped up, "Have you been taking Kyoya lessons? So, what's the plan?"

Haruhi smirked, "First, let's do what we can to keep my true gender from getting out. Can you guys send that message out through your network? Make Renge your first call, no one can spread the word faster. Could you also get Ritsu and Mei onboard with their networks? I will contact Arai and have him spread the word through the circles of our friends. Oh, but first I better call my dad, fill him in, and talk him down from his tantrum before it begins. Then he can warn all of his friends not to say anything.

"Check with Kyoya to see if his network has anything new. Also have him check his records from my first year with the host club. The article claims the relationship occurred during my first year at Ouran. It had to be someone who left during that year, before the farewell party for Boston when we revealed my true gender.

"Finally, have Tamaki set up a host meeting for Sunday. We can go through the contingency plans we developed during the Yamamoto fiasco. Just let me know where and when."

"We're on it!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"Thanks, guys. I'll see you on Saturday for dinner. What time are you picking me up?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru piped up, "We'll be there by five. Be ready this time. See you then. Bye." *CLICK*

Yudai shook his head in amazement, "You have quite the support network. It almost sounds like you were expecting this."

Chuckling softly, Haruhi said, "Maybe not this scenario exactly, but I was expecting the Yamamoto family to try something. The host club gets together at least once a month for dinner and the last one was spent brainstorming ways the Yamamotos might try to discredit me. The club's ideas ranged from brilliant to absurd and included measures to counteract each, so we should be able to adapt something to fit this situation."

The waiter returned and said, "Here is your change and receipt, sir. Have a good evening and come again soon."

"Thank you," Yudai responded.

After the waiter left, Yudai said, "Well, shall we call it a night? Although I enjoyed dinner and the story, I have certainly had enough excitement for one evening. I will consider this lawsuit one of your pro bono cases. Please keep me apprised of any significant developments that might affect the firm. Otherwise, I leave it all in your very capable hands."

"Yes, we should call it a night, Yudai," Haruhi grinned. "Thank you for dinner and the stimulating conversation. I'll try to keep the dramatics to a minimum but the host club may end up having a little too much fun with this. Don't be surprised if a photo of you and me appears with that article when it comes out tomorrow. I would not put it past the Yamamotos to have someone waiting to take a picture of us and insinuate that you will be defending me in this suit."

"I would be honored to take your case, but I think you will be able to handle it just fine on your own," Yudai chuckled.

Retrieving their briefcases from the secure cabinets, Yudai and Haruhi prepared to leave the restaurant. Just as Haruhi predicted, there was a photographer just outside that snapped a picture and left abruptly.

"Oh, for pity's sake. They're starting already?" Haruhi muttered.

"Would you allow me to see you home?" Yudai asked Haruhi in a cautious tone. "I worry about you out this late alone."

She laid her hand on his arm. "Thank you for the offer, but I think I have a ride waiting for me already."

"That she does," came a voice out of the shadows.

Yudai started slightly and pushed Haruhi behind him as he turned to face the direction of the voice. "Who are you? What do you want with Haruhi?" he demanded.

"I want to give her a ride home so I can bring her up to speed on the latest rumblings from my intelligence networks," the voice chuckled, all velvet and steel.

"Kyoya, stop scaring my boss," Haruhi chided lightly. "Yudai, this is Kyoya Otori. He is a very good friend and extremely protective of me. Kyoya, this is my boss, Yudai Daito."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," Kyoya responded politely. "I have followed your career. Thank you for your interest in and mentoring of our Haruhi. She has been in good hands with you."

"Why, thank you," Yudai replied. He decided that now was not the time to ask about the 'our Haruhi' comment.

"I think we should all call it a night and get off the street," Kyoya stated. "There may be more photographers lurking about, just waiting for an opportunity to catch Haruhi doing something untoward. Mr. Daito, may I offer you a ride home?"

"No, thank you. I already texted for a taxi," Yudai replied. "In fact, here it is now. Good night and I'll see you in the office tomorrow."

"Good night, Yudai," Haruhi said. "See you tomorrow."

Kyoya motioned for his chauffer, Horita, to open the car door. "Haruhi, we should be going as well. There are a few things to discuss before I drop you off at your apartment."

"Sure, Kyoya, let's get going," Haruhi said as she climbed into the car. "Thank you, Horita."

"You are most welcome, Miss Haruhi," was his quiet acknowledgement.

Haruhi spent the next day at the office sorting through the pending pro bono cases. At the firm, each partner and lawyer received a base salary and then a percentage of fees and awards for the regular cases they worked on. They were all expected to handle at least one pro bono case per month. Because there was no additional pay from the pro bono cases, most of them did the bare minimum. Being satisfied with her base salary, she took on as many of the pro bono cases as her boss would allow.

Sorting the files into two piles, Haruhi placed the pile with the easy cases in her OUT basket to go back to the law clerks so they would be available for the other lawyers. The other pile, with the harder cases, she would take care of herself. "_Mom, I'm so glad that I can continue the work that you did here_," Haruhi thought as she tidied the stacks of folders on her desk. One of the reasons Kotoko had worked here was because of the pro bono work. She was proud to be able to help people fight for what was right and just, even if they couldn't pay. Haruhi felt the same way and wanted to carry on the tradition.

Before deciding the order she would work on the cases, she went to the kitchenette to get a fresh cup of tea. On the way back to her desk, she saw some of the other employees gathered around a computer. As she walked up behind them, she caught the end of the story they were listening to intently.

…**tried to force Haruhi to submit to a paternity test but were unable to locate him. The recent Yamamoto lawsuit brought Haruhi into the spotlight and now the socialite wants him to step up and take responsibility for his son. This is Miuru Sakurai reporting for JXTV.**

Behind the reporter was a photograph of Haruhi and Mr. Daito leaving a restaurant. It was the photo that had been taken last night.

When Haruhi chuckled, those gathered around the computer turned around and looked at her sheepishly. "Don't worry, guys. I knew the story was coming out. Please do not talk to the media. And please don't tell anyone who doesn't already know, that I am a woman. I have plans to take care of this and I don't want the punchline revealed prematurely."

There were relieved looks on some faces and confused looks on others. Haruhi just shook her head as she returned to her desk. Hopefully, she would have enough time to prioritize the pro bono cases and draft a plan of attack for each before the end of the day.

It was Friday and she had dinner plans with Mitsukuni and Takashi. Tomorrow she needed to do her grocery shopping, laundry, and clean the apartment before Hikaru and Kaoru picked her up for dinner at five. Sunday was the host club meeting about her case. However, Tamaki still had not told her the time and place.

Mitsukuni and Takashi were already seated when Haruhi arrived at the restaurant. The waitress led her to the table, "Now that the other member of your party has arrive, I will send Nanami over to take your drink orders."

"Sorry for being late," Haruhi apologized, "I lost track of time while I was planning my work priorities for Monday."

"No worries," Mitsukuni replied. "We haven't been waiting long."

The waitress approached their table, "Good evening. My name is Nanami and I will be your waitress. Would you like drinks while you look over the menu?"

After briefly perusing the menu, Haruhi said, "I would like a beer, please. And an order of yakitori."

"Very good," Nanami turned to the others, "and for you gentlemen?"

"I will have the same," Takashi stated.

"I want sake and spring rolls," Mitsukuni added.

"I will bring your drinks right out," Nanami said. "It will be a few minutes for your appetizers."

Haruhi, Takashi, and Mitsukuni chatted easily as they examined their menus, trying to decide what they wanted for dinner.

Nanami returned with their drinks, "Have you decided what you want?"

"I would like the omirice," Haruhi said.

"How is the sashimi and rice?" Takashi glanced down at the menu again.

"The sashimi is very fresh," Nanami replied.

Takashi considered and then nodded, "I will have that."

Mitsukuni rubbed his chin as he pondered his options. Finally, he said, "I would like the onigiri."

"Very good," Nanami smiled. "Your appetizers will be right out."

"So…" Mitsukuni ventured once they were alone, "how have you been?"

"Well, I'm being sued," Haruhi smirked. "But otherwise, I'm just fine."

Takashi chuckled. "How does it feel to be a father?"

"Ha, ha very funny. But seriously, it's going to be interesting trying to keep my gender under wraps. It will ruin the joke if it gets out too soon."

Just then Nanami returned with their appetizers, "Do you need anything else?"

"I would like a pot of tea please," Haruhi requested.

"Right away. Anything else?"

"No," Mitsukuni replied. "Thanks. We're good for now."

"So, Mitsukuni, what have you and Reiko been up to? Speaking of which, wasn't she supposed to be having dinner with us tonight?" Haruhi asked, once Nanami was gone.

Mitsukuni shrugged, "Reiko was teaching a seminar this afternoon and the question-and-answer section went a little long—by about three hours. Just before you arrived, I got a text from her. She told us not to wait and she would join us for dessert."

Haruhi groaned tiredly, "I've been looking forward to seeing her. We need a spa day but our schedules have been all out of synch."

Takashi frowned. "Has stress been getting to you that much?"

"I just haven't had time to come down off the adrenaline high from the shopping center case before all this started with the paternity suit," she shrugged. "I should probably re-arrange my schedule to include some time at the dojo. I confess that I haven't been keeping up on my exercises. That's probably why I been feeling this tense."

"Tuesday evenings," Takashi stated firmly.

"Okay, let me put that on my calendar," Haruhi agreed, pulling out her agenda and making a note on the appropriate night. "Thank you for being so patient with me about it. I didn't mean to neglect my training. Being busy is no excuse. Will seven o'clock work for you?"

"Yes," Takashi agreed. "We will have dinner afterwards."

Haruhi chuckled. "As you wish."

Takashi just raised an eyebrow at her off-handed answer, contemplating the potential implication behind it.

Just then Nanami arrived with Haruhi's pot of tea. "Your entrees will be here soon. Enjoy."

Finally turning to their appetizers, Haruhi picked up a skewer and nibbled on the tender chicken. "Mmm," she hummed appreciatively, "these are good. Don't you agree, Takashi?"

"Hn," Takashi intoned as he bit into a skewer of his own.

"How are your spring rolls, Mitsukuni?" Haruhi asked.

"They're good. But could I try one of your yakitori, Haruhi?"

Haruhi moved one of her skewers to Mitsukuni's plate and he smiled brightly.

The trio laughed and chatted happily. Before long, their entrees arrived. After years of camaraderie and companionship, it was no surprise that they shared tidbits of their dinner back and forth. There was teasing and even some fighting with the chopsticks. Just before they finished, Reiko arrived.

"You made it," Mitsukuni said happily as he hopped up and kissed his wife passionately. "I thought you would never get here."

Turning from Mitsukuni, Reiko pulled Haruhi out of her seat and into a hug. "It's so good to see you," Reiko squealed as she kissed Haruhi on the cheek. Just then a flash went off and all four looked at the man who was quickly walking away. Mitsukuni had noticed the photographer lurking not far from the table and he looked a little disgruntled. "Don't be jealous, dear. I haven't seen Haruhi in ages," Reiko admonished, not realizing the real reason for Mitsukuni's expression.

"No, it's not that. A pesky photographer caught your kiss on Haruhi's cheek."

"Well, this will be awkward," Reiko said, blushing.

"I am so sorry," Haruhi muttered.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Mitsukuni assured.

Takashi hummed. "This could actually be a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"You wanted your gender to remain a secret until the final reveal. Just think about how a picture of you and Reiko being more than friendly-with a frowning Mitsukuni looking on-will look in a gossip story. Your 'relationship' with a married woman would fit right into the image that they are trying to paint of you. Wouldn't that be just the rope that you need for them to hang themselves?"

Haruhi's eyes lit up. "Takashi, you are a GENIUS! I am so honored to have such a level-headed and devious friend. If it weren't for the image that I am trying to maintain, I would kiss you right now."

Takashi blushed as Mitsukuni and Reiko laughed heartily.

"This calls for a celebration," Reiko said. "How about sakura martinis and daifuku for dessert?"

"Perfect," Mitsukuni grinned. "Hey, Nanami, we'd like to order dessert."

Nanami smiled, "What can I get for you?"

"Four sakura martinis and four orders of daifuku," Reiko supplied.

"Coming right up."

The four friends enjoyed their dessert and drinks as they chatted and reminisced about their time at Ouran and the antics of the host club and the black magic club. Just before closing, Mitsukuni called for the check. "Reiko and I need to get home. We have a busy day tomorrow. Takashi, will you see that Haruhi makes it home safely?"

"Hn," Takashi responded with a near imperceptible nod.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Haruhi teased.

"No," Takashi chuckled.

Haruhi woke to her alarm the next morning, rubbing her hand across her eyes. "_That second sakura martini was a mistake_," she thought. Getting out of bed, she stumbled into the bathroom and took a pain reliever before climbing into the bath. As she relaxed to soak away the stress of the week, she contemplated her agenda for the day, "_Hmm, after breakfast I'll start the laundry, then I'll clean the apartment. When the laundry is done, I'll go to the store for groceries. When I get back from the store, I can make lunch. Maybe on the way to the store, I should head to the dojo and run through my exercises. If I don't, Tuesday will be torture_."

After the water cooled to the point it was no longer comfortable, Haruhi climbed out and dressed in leggings and a loose-fitting sweater. In the kitchen, she made an omelet and a cup of tea. Settling her breakfast on the table in the living room, she turned on the television to JXTV. It was time for the daily gossip report. "_Well, sure enough. There is the picture of me with Reiko and Mitsukuni glaring in the background_," Haruhi chuckled to herself.

**Haruhi Fujioka not only has a lovechild from his youth, but he apparently has a penchant for married women. How many more victims of the philandering Casanova might be out there? This** **is Miuru Sakurai reporting for JXTV.**

After finishing her breakfast, she turned off the television and took her dishes to the kitchen. Washing and putting away her dishes took almost no time. Then she went to her room and stripped the linens from her bed and grabbed the ones from the bathroom. Placing them all in the hamper, she headed to the laundry room.

As Haruhi sorted laundry and put in the first load, she thought, "_I am so glad I decided to get an apartment with a built-in laundry room. It's nice not having to drag my laundry to a creepy basement and sit there waiting for it to finish. I can start a load, get some things done, and then come back when it's done. I also don't have to worry about being approached by strange men in a secluded room_."

With her laundry started, she went back to her bedroom and made her bed with fresh linens. Then she put fresh linens in the bathroom. Next, she pulled out the vacuum cleaner and made quick work of vacuuming the floors. Finally, she dusted and then sat down on the sofa to admire her handiwork.

Hearing *HOEDOWN FROM RODEO* Haruhi picked up her phone off the table where she had laid it. "Hey, Dad. How is Kirasawa?"

"Haruhi, have you heard the things they have been saying about you on the television? It's just awful!" Ryoji ranted, "Though that was a very nice picture of you and your friend, Reiko."

"Dad, remember what I told you Thursday night? I know what they are saying and I know all about the pictures. Don't worry, it's all fitting into the plan."

"Do you need me to come home?"

Haruhi considered for a moment and replied, "I don't need you to come home, but I think you need to come home and see for yourself that I'm okay."

"Thank you, Haruhi. That would be such a load off my mind. We could spend the evening together…"

"Wait, Dad, I have plans tonight. How about I take you out to brunch tomorrow? I have a meeting tomorrow night, but we can spend the day together. We could even do a little shopping at the mall."

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Ryoji could barely contain his excitement.

"I'll have your room ready and I'll see you in the morning. Do you still have your key to my apartment, right?"

"Yes, Haruhi, I have it."

"Then have a safe trip on the train. I look forward to brunch and shopping with you tomorrow. I some errands to run and then get ready for tonight. Don't wait up for me and don't worry."

"Thank you, Haruhi. I look forward to our time together tomorrow, too."

Haruhi ended the call and put her phone back on the table. Then she went into the room she had set up for her father and looked around. "_It's been over a month since he was here._ _I think I'll put on fresh linens, open the window to air it out, and dust,_" Haruhi considered, "_other than that it looks just fine."_

Grabbing her workout bag from her closet and throwing in her wallet and phone, she grabbed her keys and headed out the front door. Locking it securely, she set off toward the dojo for a workout. _"After the workout, I'll head to the grocery store and do my shopping. Once I get home and put everything away, I can make lunch. That should leave me just enough time to go through my closets and see if there are any clothes I need for upcoming events. That should make Hikaru and Kaoru happy_."

After eating lunch and cleaning up the dishes, she submerged herself in her closet. There were a few outfits that she decided to donate to the women's shelter. She placed them in a box marked "shelter" so she could drop them off later in the week.

"_It's four o'clock, already_?" Haruhi noticed, emerging from the closet. "_I should get my things together. Even though they said they would pick me up at five, I wouldn't be surprised if they showed up early_."

Because Hikaru and Kaoru had some designs they wanted Haruhi to try on, she decided she should pack a few things she might need. Just as she finished zipping up her bag, there was an impatient knock at her door.

Haruhi walked to the door and looked through the peephole. "_Just as I expected, they are early_," Haruhi smirked to herself. Pulling open the door abruptly, she startled the twins.

"Hey," Hikaru squeaked, "watch it!"

"I was," Haruhi chuckled, "that's how I knew to open the door like that."

Hikaru just growled softly, "You are ready, right?"

Turning her back and flouncing away, Haruhi shot over her shoulder, "Yes, I'm ready. And, for your information, it is not even five yet."

As Hikaru and Kaoru waited by the door, Haruhi grabbed her bag and phone off the living room table.

"May I carry your bag, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked shyly.

"Sure, thanks, Kaoru," Haruhi smiled, "Hikaru not letting you get a word in edgewise?"

"Nah," Kaoru waved his hand dismissively, "I just have a lot on my mind. The meeting tomorrow night is set for seven in the Tembo Galaria of the Tokyo Sky Tree, of all places. What was Tono thinking? Like we need something as high profile as the Sky Tree. Oh well, let's get going. I can't wait to see you in our newest designs."

"Lead the way," Haruhi gestured broadly.

During the ride to the Hitachiin mansion, the trio debated whether to have dinner first or evaluate the outfits. Just before the car pulled up, they decided that fashion should come first. That way there was less of a likelihood that something would get on the clothes.

From behind a changing screen, Haruhi called, "Do you want me to try on the suits or the dresses first?"

"You could alternate," Hikaru suggested.

"No," Haruhi replied, "that would require changing my undergarments each time."

"What do you mean by that?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, for the suits, I have a set of undergarments that minimize my figure. That works better in court. For the dresses, I have a set that enhance my figure. That makes the dresses fit better," Haruhi explained.

"Then let's start with the dresses," Hikaru decided.

When Haruhi stepped out from behind the changing screen, the twins whistled in unison. Although she was still rather flat in all the wrong places, the undergarments enhanced her figure in all the right places, allowing the dress to accentuate her femininity.

"Where did you get these undergarments?" Kaoru demanded. "They are incredible!"

"I happen to know the head designer for a major fashion house in Paris. She has a little side business making custom undergarments and lingerie. When she couldn't find what the models needed to make the clothes hang properly and still be comfortable enough to wear for long shows or photoshoots, she decided the only thing she could do was design them herself," Haruhi offered.

"How did you find this designer? Who is she? How can I get in touch with her?" Kaoru asked in rapid succession.

Haruhi chuckled, "I met her in-person about nine years ago, just after she got her internship with Agreste Fashions. She was a friend of Tamaki's before he came to Japan.

"Remember during the time in Boston when we all went to Spain with Kyoya? Well, Tamaki and I slipped away for a couple days to head to Paris so he could see his old friends, Nino and Marinette. While we were talking one day, I mentioned in passing the wish I had for undergarments that would minimize or enhance my figure, depending on the situation. I had barely finished expressing the thought before Marinette whipped out a sketchbook. Minutes later she was showing me several concept designs for just such undergarments.

"Suddenly it was a whirlwind of tape measures and fabric swatches and color palettes. The next day she brought some sample garments with her and had me try them on. They were exactly what I was looking for and I asked her how much they would cost. Her prices were very reasonable, so I ordered two sets of each type from her on the spot.

"I buy a couple sets every year. I don't feel right giving out her contact information. If you really are interested, I can give her yours," Haruhi finished.

"Please, please, please," Kaoru begged. "Those undergarments would be wonderful for our models."

"Okay, I'll put in a good word for you" Haruhi agreed. "if you receive an email from MDC, it's not spam, it's the designer."

Haruhi spent the next hour trying on dress after dress. She finally selected three that she would take home with her. There were several galas coming up that she promised to attend. When the former host club members needed a date for a function or their significant other was unavailable to attend, they would impose upon Haruhi. She didn't mind because it gave her an opportunity to spend time with her friends.

First was the Ouran Anniversary Ball. Tamaki had asked her to attend with him because his wife, Annabeth, was out of the country visiting her parents. Haruhi was excited to see the school again, especially the changes Tamaki had made since his father had made him headmaster.

Next was Kyoya's birthday gala. Having Haruhi attend with him was the only way he could appease his father. It was always more of a society fundraiser than a celebration of Kyoya's birthday. It could be deadly dull, but Kyoya and Haruhi had created games to play, like who could convince the most people to donate to the cause du jour or who could uncover the most blackmail-worthy bits of gossip. Not that they would ever blackmail anyone.

Then there was the animal shelter fundraiser with Takashi. This one she was looking forward to because it was never an over-the-top affair. It was a relaxed gathering of animal lovers.

Hikaru smirked, "Okay, in exchange for those three dresses, you agree to model in the next photoshoot."

"Only if it's after the lawsuit is settled," Haruhi shot back, "We don't want my 'secret' getting out too soon."

"Alright, after is fine," Hikaru conceded.

"Now, let's try on the suits," Kaoru said.

Haruhi stepped behind the changing screen and put on the minimizing undergarments. Then she changed into the first suit. When she stepped out to show them, the boys were astounded.

Haruhi smirked and struck a pose, "So you approve?"

"You weren't kidding about how effective those undergarments are," Kaoru remarked, noting the drape and line of the suit.

"Now try on the others," Hikaru encouraged.

There were fewer suits, so it only took half an hour to try them all. In the end, Haruhi decided one of the suits would be perfect for court during the lawsuit. The others were nice as well, but she didn't need any other new suits right now.

"Would you agree to model in the show next week? It's all business attire for professionals so it shouldn't compromise anything," Hikaru asked.

"I can do that," Haruhi agreed, "as long as you behave. Now that we've finished with the clothes, is it time for dinner? I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too," Kaoru said, "Let's go."

The trio spent the next three hours just talking and having fun as friends.

The next morning Haruhi woke up to her alarm and contemplated her plans for the day. She smiled as she thought about brunch and spending the day with her father. Ryoji had been so excited about the three dresses that Haruhi brought home, so Haruhi decided that she was going to buy a few outfits for her father during their shopping trip.

"Are you going to spend all day in bed?" Ryoji called from Haruhi's bedroom doorway.

"Just give me fifteen minutes and I'll be out," Haruhi returned, "Then we'll leave for the restaurant. How are you going to dress today, Ryoji or Ranka?"

"I feel like Ranka today," he gestured to his grey knit sweater dress and kitten heels.

"That's good, because I wanted to buy you some outfits today while we are at the mall. And no dithering about the cost. I just earned a huge bonus from the shopping center case," Haruhi stated.

Fifteen minutes later, Haruhi came out of her bedroom dressed in a black button-down shirt, blue jeans, and black oxford shoes. She put her keys and wallet into the pockets of her jeans and grabbed a denim jacket.

Heading for the front door, Ranka swept a multi-colored shawl around his shoulders and called, "Haruhi, let's go. I'm starving."

"Coming, Dad," Haruhi laughed, gesturing for him to proceed her out of the door. Then she turned and locked it.

Arm-in-arm, Ranka and Haruhi walked the short three blocks to a restaurant with a brunch buffet. Just before they entered the restaurant, Haruhi heard a 'click' and turned to see a photographer scurrying away.

"_Oh well, just another piece of rope_," Haruhi chuckled to herself.

"What was that? Do I need to chase that man down and beat him up?"

"No, Dad, it's fine," Haruhi replied, opening the door and holding it for him.

When the hostess approached, Haruhi said, "Two for the buffet, please."

"Right this way," she gestured, leading them to a table for two near the window.

Around them, a few customers pointed and whispered behind their hands.

"Don't worry about them," Haruhi waved dismissively, "it just means the plan is working."

"If you say so," Ranka grumbled.

After enjoying the buffet, they decided to take a taxi to the mall to do their shopping.

"We must look at dresses first," Ranka insisted. "Then we can look for shoes and other accessories."

Haruhi agreed, "That sounds like a plan. Let's go."

The pair went from store to store, Ranka trying on any clothes that caught his eye. He even convinced Haruhi to try on several outfits but she did not buy anything for herself. In the end, Haruhi bought Ranka two dresses, a sweater, two pairs of shoes, a handbag, and a necklace-and-earring set.

Ranka laughed, "I don't remember the last time we had such fun. It was so good talking about anything and everything."

Haruhi chuckled, "I know what you mean. I can't remember the last time we had time to just hang out."

Even though their arms were laden with packages, Haruhi gave Ranka a one-armed hug and kissed him on the temple. At that moment, a photographer snapped a picture of them and hurried away. Haruhi just ground her teeth, shook her head, and suggested, "Let's go get some ice cream."

By the time they finished their ice cream, it was nearly time for the host club meeting. Outside the mall, Haruhi and Ranka climbed into a taxi waiting in the taxi area. "Please take me to the Tokyo Sky Tree," Haruhi requested.

When the taxi stopped in front of the Tokyo landmark, Haruhi handed the driver several bills and addressed Ranka, "I will see you when I get home. Please don't wait up and don't worry. I don't know how long the meeting will take, but Kyoya will give me a ride."

Ranka waved as the taxi pulled away from the curb.

Entering the lobby, Haruhi approached the security desk and, before she could speak, the security officer said, "Welcome Ms. Fujioka. You are expected. Let me walk you to the elevator."

"_It figures Tamaki would have security treat me like this. I wonder if all the others are already here as well_," thought Haruhi.

"This way, please," the office gestured to a corridor with a special keylock elevator. Pulling out a special set of keys, he unlocked the elevator and then unlocked the keypad to set the destination of the elevator.

"Thank you," Haruhi said.

"You are welcome and have a good evening," the security officer replied.

Haruhi tried not to fidget during the elevator ride but she had a lot on her mind. "_What must they all think about my predicament_?" she pondered. Before she finished the thought, the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

All of the other hosts were already present in the room. Haruhi could not put her finger on it but their expressions looked a little odd.

Tamaki was the first to greet her, "Oh, my darling daughter. How have you been holding up under the dastardly accusations?" He pulled her into a tight hug.

Haruhi returned the hug briefly and then pushed him away. She knew he was pulling this old act as a way to make her feel better. "Was this really necessary? The Tembo Galaria?"

Tamaki shrugged, "Well, since I rented the whole thing we don't have to worry about photographers or spies?"

She patted his arm and asked, "what's the latest news?"

Pointing to the screen of Kyoya's computer sitting on the table, Tamaki burst out laughing and the others followed.

Suddenly Haruhi understood the strange looks on her friends' faces, it was suppressed laughter. _"They must have been watching the most recent gossip report before I walked in._"

As if reading her mind, Kyoya pressed 'replay' on the queued-up video.

**As you can clearly see, no woman of any age is safe from the sexual predator that is Haruhi Fujioka. The first to be revealed was a peer in high school, and then a friend's wife. But today Mr. Fujioka was caught on camera dining and shopping with a much older woman.** **This** **is Miuru Sakurai reporting for JXTV.**

Behind the reporter flashed photos of Haruhi and Ranka spending their day together.

Before Haruhi could say anything, Kyoya declared, "Haruhi Fujioka, you have been tried by the media and found guilty," amidst the laughter of her friends.


	3. Evidence

Chapter 3 – Evidence

Haruhi knew it was going to be an…interesting…week, if the queue of process servers outside the building for the law office Monday morning were any indication. "_Five new paternity lawsuits against me and it isn't even business hours yet. Oh well, let the games begin._" She accepted each envelope graciously and sent the process servers on their way.

Pushing open the office door, Haruhi checked in with security, walked to her desk, and set down her briefcase. Opening it, she place the five new lawsuits in the same pocket as the original one she received the prior Thursday. _"I wonder how many more will deign to join the media circus that's shaping up to rival the Ringling Bros."_

Haruhi's desk phone rang. When she answered, Rio said, "Haruhi, Mr. Daito would like to see you in his office right away."

"Thank you, Rio." Securing her briefcase in her cabinet and hanging her coat on the rack, she headed to the elevator to go to Mr. Daito's office on the third floor. Several of her co-workers glanced in her direction, questioningly.

After the brief elevator ride and a greeting to Rio, she knocked on the open office door, "You wanted to see me?"

"Please come in, close the door, and have a seat." Gesturing to the chair in from of his desk, he looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Haruhi sat down and folded her hands calmly in her lap and waited. Mr. Daito looked very apprehensive so she did not want to rush him. _"I wonder if the other partners are pressuring him about my 'problem.' Or maybe the additional gossip reports this weekend have him questioning my innocence. I'll just let him pick the pace."_

Taking a deep breath, Mr. Daito finally spoke. "Haruhi, I know that we spoke about the paternity suit on Thursday, but additional developments over the weekend have me…not worried, exactly…but concerned about how this will reflect on the firm. The other partners are seriously considering terminating your employment."

Impassively, Haruhi observed Mr. Daito as she carefully chose her words, "How do you feel about the situation? Did the additional gossip reports this weekend bother you?"

Inhaling sharply, Mr. Daito shook his head tiredly. "The photos with you and those other women was disturbing for me, especially the one of the disgruntled husband whose wife was kissing you."

Haruhi almost burst out laughing but she knew Mr. Daito would be offended by her lack of decorum. "Mitsukuni was not upset with me, he was glaring at the photographer who was interrupting our dinner. As for the other 'woman' that I was out with, that was my Dad."

"Wait…that was Ryoji?"

"Well, technically that was Ranka. When my mom died twenty years ago, Dad had some trouble coping with the loss. Ranka became his way of staying close to Kotoko. Sometimes he is Ryoji and wears masculine clothing. Sometimes he is Ranka and dressing feminine. Ironically, Ranka was able to get a better job than Ryoji and he was better able to support us."

"I had no idea. He looks great as Ranka."

"Thank you, I will pass along the compliment."

Turning serious again, Haruhi leaned forward and looked Mr. Daito in the eye. "If the partners decide to terminate my employment, please remind them that the employment contract states all bonus earned at the point of termination must be paid in full within ten business days. Even if the related cases are later overturned the bonus is mine to keep. I am owed a substantial bonus from the shopping center case. I also think the number of clients that would follow me upon my departure would be substantial."

"I have already brought up those very points, along with the obvious fact there is no way you can lose this case. Rather than waiting for their hemming and hawing about the matter, I propose that you join us—all the partners—for a dinner meeting tonight. When is the hearing for your paternity suit?"

"As of this morning, it became suits. I was served with five more as I arrived. The initial hearing is scheduled for tomorrow morning at ten. Dinner tonight would be a very good idea. They can asked me all the questions they have and I can try to put their minds at ease. Just let me know where and when."

"Thank you for your graciousness in this matter. I will have Rio inform you of the time and place after we decide during our meeting this morning. I'll let you get back to your desk and the work waiting for you there so patiently."

"Thank you, Mr. Daito, for backing me on this. It means a lot to me."

Haruhi stood and left Mr. Daito's office. Before she had taken three steps toward the elevator, Rio stopped her.

"Excuse me, but security asked me to inform you that there are eight men in the waiting area near your desk. He recognized all of them as process servers."

"Thank you for the heads-up, Rio. I'll take care of it."

Using her time in the elevator to collect herself, she stepped out of the elevator and into view of the waiting men. "I am Haruhi Fujioka. May I help you?"

The first man stepped forward and handed her an envelope. "You have been served." Six more men repeated the process and left.

The final man looked a little sheepish as he handed her not one, but five envelopes. "I really hate my job today. Though it does give me an opportunity to thank you for your work on the shopping center case. My wife was among the injured and you were able to get a better settlement than we dared hope."

Haruhi held out her hand, "Thank you for your kind words, Mr.…"

"Hayami," he replied as he grasped her hand and shook it firmly. "I do have one questions, if you don't mind my asking. Why are your being sued?"

"So you haven't heard the gossip stories going around?" Glancing around surreptitiously and lowering her voice, she said, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Confused, he replied, "I promise?"

With an air of conspiracy, she whispered, "Paternity."

The dumbstruck look on his face was so hilarious that Haruhi laughed quietly.

"But aren't you a woman?"

"Yes, I am. But, apparently, that little fact escaped the notice of the Yamamoto family. I guess they thought only a man could beat them. They are using a paternity suit to try discrediting me and overturning the shopping center judgement."

"I certainly hope the verdict doesn't get overturned, considering my stake in things. Why not just tell the courts you are a woman?"

"The judges and court staff know my gender. Since the Yamamoto family basically put me on trial in the media, I want the verdict to be just as public so it can be humiliating for them. In the meantime, there are a lot of 'Me, too' paternity suits being filed against me, like the five you just delivered." She waved the handful of envelopes for emphasis. Don't worry, I won't hold it against you."

"Thank you for understanding my position. I hope your day improves."

"You have a good day as well. Pass along my greetings to your wife. I hope she is fully recovered soon."

"_That could have gone a lot worse,"_ Haruhi thought, smiling at the memory of the exchange. "_Now it's time to knuckle down to work. There are more decent people like the Hayamis that need my help._"

When Rio walked up to her desk at one o'clock, Haruhi was still deeply immersed in the pro bono files.

"Mr. Daito wanted me to tell you the dinner meeting will be catered in the large conference room on the fourth floor at seven. They feel that venue will be best for the sensitive nature of the topic they will be discussing."

"Thank you…Whoa, look at the time. Rio, have you had lunch yet?"

"No, I was just about to head out to try the new ramen cart down the block."

"Mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind. Let's go."

Haruhi and Rio chatted amiably as they walked to the ramen cart.

"What have you heard about my 'predicament'?"

"I heard Miuru Sakurai reporting on the paternity suit and I'm not surprised that she didn't bother to get her facts straight before reporting the 'story'. The things I could tell you about that woman, and I use the term 'woman' loosely with the likes of her," Rio said cattily.

"Meow. I'll keep that in mind. Well, we're here. What looks good to you?

"I'm getting the ramen with shrimp. It smells sooo good."

"Mmm, I think I'll have the same."

Sitting on a bench, enjoying their lunch, Haruhi asked, "So how was your weekend? Do anything fun?"

Rio blushed, "I had a date with my boyfriend, Takeru. He travels a lot so I don't see him very often. We make it work, though. How about you?"

"I spent time with friends and my dad. And, of course, I had to deal with photographers popping up like mushrooms after a hard rain, taking pictures of me everywhere I went. At least I'll get the last laugh when the truth comes out."

After finishing their lunch, they walked back to the office in companionable silence.

Before opening the door to the office building, Rio seemed to make up her mind about something and turned to Haruhi. "If you want a real announcer from JXTV to cover your final hearing when everything comes out, Takeru has a friend who works there. It might be good to have Seiji do a story countering all the lies Miuru has been spreading about you. Given the lies she's told about him in the past, I'm sure he would jump at the chance."

"Wait, you know Seiji Matsunaga?! Oooo, unexpected depth. Well, I have several friends in media as well but I may just take you up on that offer. Now, back to the grindstone." Haruhi opened the door and gestured for Rio to proceed her. Haruhi could have sworn she heard a *click* but when she turned she didn't see anyone. "_Pesky photographers are at it again I see. I hope they are enjoying themselves because it is going to be sweet revenge when the truth comes out_."

They parted ways as each went back to her own desk and the waiting tasks.

The afternoon passed just as quickly as the morning and suddenly it was seven o'clock, time for the dinner meeting with the partners. Before heading to the conference room, Haruhi sent a text to Kyoya:

***Any idea who filed the initial paternity suit against me?***

There was an almost immediate reply:

***Narrowed down to three but only Tagami Michika is connected to the Yamamoto family. What do you mean 'initial'?***

Chuckling, Haruhi typed:

***Served with seventeen more just this morning. The gold-diggers are coming out of the woodwork.***

The next text from Kyoya had the dark aura of the Shadow King about it:

***Send me the names and I'll get my people on it.***

Expecting this response, Haruhi attached the file she created earlier:

***Happy hunting!***

*RIDE OF THE VALKYRIES* started playing from Haruhi's phone. "Hello, Kyoya. Do you have something already?"

"No, but with these developments I think we should meet. I can pick you up in fifteen minutes for dinner at my apartment."

"Sorry. I am headed into a dinner meeting with all of the partners. Mr. Daito called me into his office first thing this morning to inform me that the firm is considering terminating my employment."

"Why didn't you call me!?"

"Calm down, Kyoya. I can handle this."

"Haruhi, if that does happen, you know KOSK Ventures would be happy to hire you as in-house counsel, right?"

"I know and thank you. I have several options if they fire me, and KOSK Ventures is the top of the list. Though, I still have trouble believing that you actually named your company 'Kyoya Otori Shadow King'. Informally, of course, just the initials."

"It just seemed so appropriate. How about dinner tomorrow night?"

"I promised Takashi that I would be at the dojo at seven to work out and we would have dinner afterwards."

"Then lunch tomorrow. And block out your afternoon as chargeable to KOSK Ventures. There are several new investments that I am looking into and I need the offer letters prepared by my lawyer."

"Okay, lunch tomorrow. Shall I meet you at the restaurant across the street in the business section?"

"That is acceptable. Take care, Haruhi. Call me later if you need to talk."

"I will, Kyoya. Thanks. Goodbye."

Slipping her phone into her briefcase, she headed for the large conference room. Before entering, she mentally reviewed the four partners-their seniority and the attitudes they had displayed towards her during her five years of employment with the firm.

Shunsuke Ito was the oldest and had been with the firm the longest. He was an original founding member with his father and brother. He was very protective of the reputation of his family and, by extension, the firm. Haruhi had heard her father mention on occasion that Mr. Ito had wanted to marry Kotoko, but she had chosen Ryoji. That was probably the basis for at least some of his animosity towards her.

Kazuhiko Yabe was the second oldest and the first one promoted to partner from outside of the Ito family. His promotion had been followed by the retirement of the senior Mr. Ito. He was genial and respected Haruhi for the work that she did. He approved of her passion for helping people through pro bono work.

Masao Hayashi was promoted to partner when Mr. Ito's brother moved to China with his wife to work for her family's company. He was cordial to Haruhi but did not go out of his way to interact with her.

Yudai Daito, her mother's friend, was the most recent lawyer promoted to partner. Yudai had been a mentor to Haruhi from her first day here. He respected her and was impressed by her work. At times he could be protective, like a doting uncle.

"_Let's see, that's two for, one against, and one unknown. I guess I can work with that. Hopefully I can convince them that this isn't a problem, but an opportunity."_

Only Mr. Daito and Mr. Ito were in the conference when she arrived. She caught the end of a discussion between the partners.

"…I did not want her here from the very beginning but I was overruled. Now she is bringing dishonor on this once illustrious firm," Shunsuke grumbled dogmatically.

Haruhi knocked on the open conference room door. "Am I interrupting? Should I come back later?"

"Humph," Shunsuke intoned as he stomped to the other side of the conference room, poured himself a cup of tea, and made himself comfortable in the chair at the other end of the room.

Yudai shook his head almost imperceptibly and Haruhi acknowledged the tacit command with a slight bow of her head. It grated on Haruhi's nerves, but she knew that the best way to salve Mr. Ito's oh-so-traditional male ego would be for her to play the obedient-though not subservient-female.

Despite his attitude towards her, she respected Mr. Ito-his ethics, professionalism, and tenacity. Haruhi liked working here at the firm and dealing with an occasional fit of pique was no worse than dealing with Tamaki's theatrics during host club. Putting on her game face, she said, "Mr. Daito, may I serve you a cup of tea?"

"Thank you, Haruhi. That would be appreciated."

As Haruhi was preparing Yudai's cup of tea, the remaining partners wandered into the conference room and she found herself preparing a cup of tea for each of them. "_The host club comes in handy once again,_" Haruhi thought as she served each of them graciously. They thanked her absently.

The catered dinner had just arrived and was being set up on the sideboard next to the tea service. Each of the four partners had seated themselves at the conference table with a cup of tea. Shunsuke at one end, Yudai at the other, and Kazuhiko and Masao on the far side of the table. Haruhi had yet to make herself a cup of tea or take a seat.

After the caterers had left the room, Haruhi faced Shunsuke, bowed respectfully, and began, "Mr. Ito, thank you for the five years you have allowed me to work here for your firm. I was young and inexperienced and you and your partners have helped me learn, grow, and mature as a lawyer. Circumstances may now be bringing that time to an end and I wanted to express my appreciation." When she finished speaking, she bowed again and sat down on the unoccupied side of the conference table.

Mr. Ito looked mildly surprised as Haruhi's speech, replacing the disgruntled expression he had worn since Haruhi entered the conference room. "The status of your employment is the reason for this meeting and I am glad you recognize the gravity of the situation."

Kazuhiko turned to Shunsuke and inquired, "Why exactly are we considering terminating Haruhi's employment? Between the spectacular win in the shopping center case, the potential clients it has attracted, and her current extensive client list, she is an extremely valuable employee."

"Be that as it may, she currently has six…" turning to Haruhi, he asked, "Is that the current count?"

"In addition to the original suit served to me on Thursday, there were seventeen more delivered to me this morning, bring the total to eighteen."

"It is unseemly for a lawyer to be the defendant in so many lawsuits at one time."

Masao spoke up, "I agree. It hints at improper behavior in one area that may affect all areas."

Kazuhiko interrupted, "I think the nature of the lawsuits should be taken into account. They are all paternity suits, so there is obviously no standing since Haruhi is a woman and it is scientifically impossible for her to father one child, much less the eighteen she is being accused of."

There were several chuckles from around the table as the partners considered the nature of the lawsuits.

Once again, Shunsuke turned to Haruhi and asked, "How did these suits come about?"

Folding her hands calmly on the table she began, "As for the seventeen that were served today, I assume they are gold-diggers who are trying to get a piece of the rather large bonus I earned on the shopping center case. It's the whole 'Me, too' group that saw the gossip stories over the weekend and wanted to get in on the money.

"Just before this meeting, I was informed that the initial suit was filed by Tagami Michika, a relative of Yamamoto family. I believe it was filed to discredit me and get the judgement in the shopping center case overturned. Almost all of the Yamamoto assets have either been seized by the courts or placed under lien to satisfy the judgement."

"Just how did you get involved in that case anyway?" Masao asked. "I was approached by the property owner after the collapse but I did not take the case because of the high-ranking families involved in the construction."

"Actually, I was involved before the actual collapse happened," Haruhi stated. "One of my clients, KOSK Ventures, came to me to get remediation for his investment, Honey Cakes, a specialty bakery in the new shopping center. When they were installing the equipment, they found that the wiring was inadequate to handle the ovens even though it had been guaranteed in the lease documents.

"A small earthquake occurred while we were working on the documents at my desk. As soon as we felt the ground shift, he was on the phone with emergency services, directing them to get to the shopping center as soon as possible. Based on his findings about the wiring, he suspected even more could be wrong with the construction, making it extremely dangerous even is such a minor quake.

"Later, they heralded his prompt contact with saving several lives because they were able to get everyone out before the collapse. It turned out the state of the construction was even worse than he suspected. You could say there was only a nodding acquaintance between the specifications and the actual construction materials."

When Haruhi paused, Kazuhiko asked, "Who is KOSK Ventures? How did they become your client?"

"KOSK Ventures is a venture capitalist group. It was established by a friend from Ouran. He prefers that people not know who is behind KOSK to allow him greater latitude in his investing."

Kazuhiko nodded thoughtfully, "That makes sense. How did the suit progress from a claim for remediation to a class action lawsuit?"

"After the collapse, KOSK ventures provided me with an itemized list of damages to include in a lawsuit, as well as a list of responsible parties. After completing my due diligence, it was obvious that the case was easily winnable given the ample evidence available just in the public records to prove negligence.

"Before filing the lawsuit, I researched the parties responsible for design, construction, and inspection of the shopping center, including the Yamamoto family, the architect, contractors, subcontractors, inspectors, and suppliers. While I was determining that all responsible parties were included as defendants, KOSK Ventures referred several businesses and individuals to me to represent them in lawsuits similar to the one I was handling for KOSK.

"After examining the claims that had been brought to me, I asked each of you for your opinion on the advisability of proceeding as a class action suit in the matter. I played it off as to the firm's advantage that if I won, it would bring in more business and if I lost, it could be written-off to my inexperience.

"Then I contacted all potential plaintiffs and suggested a class action suit with a contingency fee of fifty percent. Some were skeptical at first, but when they realized they would not have to pay legal fees if they did not win, they were all for it. When they realized this type of suit had the best chance of getting them at least something, they decided to proceed.

"Using KOSK Ventures's list of damages as a template, I complied a similar list for each of the plaintiffs in the class action, including the amounts needed to cover the legal fees. The complete package was imminently satisfying for all plaintiffs."

Yudai spoke up, "How is it that the Yamamoto family does not know your gender? Wasn't it obvious in court when you were addresses as 'Ms. Fujioka'?"

"Actually, I am addressed as 'Mr. Fujioka' in court," Haruhi admitted. "During one of my first cases, the other attorney's client was clearly in breach of contract. Because he had no real grounds in the case, he decided to use my gender as an issue. The judge was not pleased with his attitude and called us into a sidebar. He reprimanded to other attorney and apologized to me for allowing it to go on as long as it had. I asked the judge if simply calling me 'Mr. Fujioka' in court, and even in the courthouse, would eliminate my gender as an issue. He like the idea and instructed the court clerk and bailiff to pass the word around the courthouse that I was to be addressed as 'Mr. Fujioka'."

All of the partners chuckled at her outside-the-box solution to something that should never have been a problem in the first place.

Shunsuke rose from his seat and glanced around the table. Each partner looked at him and he seemed to find what he was looking for in their expressions. "Haruhi, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we have no intention of terminating your employment here at the firm. Thank you for all of your hard work and keep it up."

"Hear, hear," was heard from around the table. Followed by, "Let's eat."

The next morning Haruhi decided to skip the office and head straight to the courthouse. _"No use creating a stir at the office and then having to fight my way through the crowd of reporters and onlookers to get to the courthouse_. _ In fact, if I arrive early enough, I should be able to avoid them altogether_." She dressed carefully in the newest suit from the Hitachiins, looking every inch the professional.

Leaving at her usual time, she made her way to the courthouse and checked in with the court clerk when she arrived to be sure the venue had not been changed. Haruhi was glad she had thought to ask because the hearing had been moved to a larger courtroom to accommodate a larger group, given the additional lawsuits filed against her.

Haruhi found the correct courtroom and took a seat in the back corner of the gallery on the defendant's side of the courtroom. There was a case ahead of hers on the docket so she sat unobtrusively watching people filter in and find seats, each absorbed in their own thoughts and plans. No one seemed to take notice of her sitting in the back corner.

She watched as Kyoya entered the courtroom and took a seat in the gallery behind the defendant's table. Even though he had not looked around, Haruhi had no doubt that he knew exactly where she was but he made no move to acknowledge her.

The gallery was about half full when the litigants for the first case entered and took their seats. Minutes later the door at the front of the courtroom opened and the bailiff entered followed by the judge.

"All rise for the Honorable Eiko Tanaka," intone the bailiff. Everyone rose and waited for the judge to take his seat before they resumed their own.

The judge called the courtroom to order and the court clerk called for the first case. Haruhi didn't pay much attention to the case. She spent the time looking around the gallery, trying to determine if some of the plaintiffs in her cases were present. Since she didn't know any of the 'Me, too" accusers and she had only a vague recollection of what Tagami looked like, it was basically a futile search.

Haruhi decided to spend the rest of the time before her hearing brainstorming ways she could…manipulate was too strong a word…nudge the judge to order the DNA testing be done by the police laboratory. Because most, if not all, of the personnel had been trained by the Otori Group through their police force and hospitals, Haruhi was reasonably certain that the test and results could not be tampered with.

When the first case wrapped up and the litigants left the courtroom, Haruhi emerged from her revelry. She had just enough time to collect her thoughts and briefcase when the court clerk called, "Would the parties in the matter of Tagami Michika vs Haruhi Fujioka please take their seats at the tables?"

Glancing around, Haruhi made her way to the defendant's table. As yet there was no sign that the plaintiff was in the courtroom. Haruhi opened her briefcase and took out a legal pad and a stack of folders. Examining the tabs on the folders, she laid one in front of her and place the remaining in a pile to her left.

The sounds of the gallery filling behind her drew Haruhi's attention but she resisted the urge to turn around and look. She expected her other accusers to attend this hearing but that was of no consequence to her. Kyoya was seated behind her but she did not want to see the look on his face, whether smirk or otherwise. Most likely the other members of the host club were there as well but finding out could wait until after the hearing.

There was a commotion at the doors of the courtroom and a strident voice called, "Get out of my way. My case is being heard in here and I was only just informed of the change of location. GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Haruhi suppressed a smile as she recognized the voice of Tagami Michika. It had been ten years but she recognized that high, nasally sound, just as grating as it had been in high school. It even carried the same 'I'm-better-than-you' condescending tone.

The bailiff escorted Tagami, her son, and her lawyer to the plaintiff's table and moved back to his post by the judge's bench. The boy looked decidedly uncomfortable between the two adults, leaning as far from Tagami as he could get without climbing into the lawyer's pocket.

The court clerk rose and intoned, "Please come to order in the matter of Tagami Michika vs Haruhi Fujioka."

Before the judge could address the litigants, a group of women and children banged through the doors and noisily invaded the courtroom. "Order in the court. What is the meaning of this?" barked the judge.

Tagami's attorney spoke up, "Your honor, these are the other plaintiffs in the matter against Haruhi Fujioka. They are late in arriving because they were not informed of the change in venue until I just made them aware of it."

"Be that as it may, counselor, that is no excuse for the commotion. Ladies, please settle yourselves and your children so we can proceed."

It took several minutes for everyone to be seated amidst whispers of "I wanted to sit there" and "Can't you keep your kid under control." Finally, court was able to resume.

With an almost imperceptible smile, the judge looked to Haruhi and said, "Mr. Fujioka, what do you say to the claims of paternity on your part?"

"Your honor, I claim that I am not the father of this boy. To that end, I request that DNA tests be performed at the Otori hospital laboratory. I also request that all parties be present and tested. I want to be sure that Tagami really is the mother of this boy and that she hasn't just found one of my by-blows to blackmail me."

Haruhi smirked at the barely contained mutters of "Well, I never" and "That's just rude" in Tagami's shrill voice coming from the plaintiff's table, along with "Hush" and "Do you want to be held in contempt?" from her attorney.

The judge did his best to suppress his snort of laughter and covered it with a cough. There were some gasps from the gallery at the 'indelicate' language Haruhi used and what they thought was practically a confession of guilt.

Tagami's lawyer piped up, "I object, your honor. Given Fujioka's ties to Otori during high school, we could not be certain that the results would not be tainted or altered."

"Objection sustained," the judge allowed.

"What do you propose?" Haruhi asked.

Pausing for effect, Tagami's lawyer said, "I propose that the Yamamoto testing laboratories be used."

"I object, strenuously," Haruhi retorted. "She is a cousin to the Yamamoto family. If my relationship as a friend disqualifies the Otori hospital labs, then her extended family's labs should be just as objectionable."

"Objection sustained," the judge stated. "The only way this matter can be handled fairly is to use lab controlled by an unbiased third-party. In that case, I order all litigants to report to the police laboratory on Friday at nine in the morning for DNA testing. I trust that there will be no objections as it is an accredited lab and they are well-versed in maintaining the chain of custody for evidence.

"Each of the plaintiffs will bring a copy of their lawsuit so the samples can be tagged with the case number. Anyone who does not appear will have their suit summarily dismissed.

"Given the number of samples to be processed, it will take five to ten days to get the results. When the results are available, copies will be sent to the litigants and to the court. You are ordered not to share the results with the media, or you will be held in contempt of court. I am placing the continuation of this matter on the docket for ten o'clock three weeks from today."

Haruhi could barely contain her smirk and her glee. The judge had done exactly what she wanted.

"If there are no further objections, this court is in recess for fifteen minutes," the judge said as he banged the gavel. "Then we will proceed with the next case on the docket."

"I don't see why I have to be subjected to such humiliation. I'm not the one on trial here," Tagami's strident screech was heard above the din of the courtroom emptying. There was a tumult of voices as the other plaintiffs chattered among themselves.

"Well, 'Mr. Fujioka', that was masterfully played. You wanted the judge to declare the use of the police lab, didn't you?" Kyoya smirked.

"That was the hoped-for outcome," Haruhi replied as she was surrounded by the remaining members of the host club. "Next step, a cheek swab and a two-week wait."

"Haruhi, can we take you out to lunch?" Mitsukuni begged.

"Kyoya claimed my lunch hour today. Maybe you can convince him to let you join us?" Haruhi laughed.

"Oh, I suppose I can share you at lunch since I will be monopolizing your attention all afternoon," Kyoya conceded.

"Hooray!" Mitsukuni cheered. "Let's go. My treat."

Although it was an intense afternoon working on KOSK Venture offer letters, Haruhi enjoyed the time spent with Kyoya. The potential investments were an eclectic mix of graphic novels, computer security software, specialty cosplay creations, and an employment agency. Kyoya shared his unique insights into each company and he seemed impressed with Haruhi's knowledgeable and pointed questions.

At six o'clock, Kyoya and Haruhi wrapped up the legal work for KOSK Ventures. As Haruhi collected her coat and briefcase, Kyoya said, "May I offer you a ride to the dojo?"

"I have to head home a pick up my gym bag," Haruhi teased, striking a pose. "This suit doesn't exactly make the best workout gear."

"Then I can give you a ride to the dojo by way of your apartment," Kyoya responded.

"Okay, if you insist," Haruhi caved.

"You know I do," Kyoya mocked.

The ride to Haruhi's apartment was marked by laughter and teasing as they relaxed after the stressful day. Kyoya waited in the car as Haruhi dashed in to change her clothes and grab her gym bag.

At quarter to seven, the car pulled up in front of the dojo, Kyoya said, "Good night, Haruhi. Please call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Kyoya, I will. Good night."

Haruhi opened the door to the dojo and stepped inside. Takashi was waiting for her and welcomed her with a bow. Haruhi returned the bow and then headed for the locker room to changed.

For the next hour, Takashi put Haruhi through her paces. "_I cannot believe how out of shape I feel. It's my own fault for slacking off_," Haruhi thought as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

Finally, Takashi called a halt and indicated that Haruhi should join him, kneeling on the mat. "That was not as bad as I was expecting, given what you said on Friday."

"I admit, I did come in on Saturday to workout so I wouldn't be a complete loss tonight," Haruhi shrugged.

"Well, I can see that you worked hard tonight so now it's time for dinner. Get changed and I'll meet you at the front door."

Takashi took Haruhi to a little ramen shop near the dojo. They spent a couple hours enjoying each other's company and the food as they relaxed. Haruhi always relished the time that she could spend with Takashi. With all that had been happening, Takashi was what she needed right now. Unlike Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru, he was not dramatic. Unlike Kyoya, he was not secretive. Unlike Mitsukuni, he was not flighty. He was calm, open, and dependable. He also made no demands of her. They could just be themselves when they were together.

"I will take you home now," Takashi stated.

"So, I still don't get any say in this," Haruhi joked.

"No."

After the brief car ride to Haruhi's apartment, Takashi walked Haruhi to her door.

"Thank you for the workout and dinner tonight," Haruhi laid her hand on Takashi's arm.

"Hn," Takashi hummed. "Next week."

"Yes, I put it on my calendar for every Tuesday. I'll see you soon."

Takashi looked like he wanted to say something more, but instead he just smiled and patted Haruhi on the shoulder. Haruhi opened her apartment door and stepped inside. "Good night, Takashi."

"Good night, Haruhi."

Friday morning Haruhi arrived at the police laboratory just after eight o'clock in the morning. The court order was for nine o'clock, but she wanted to be there early. Knowing that this could take a while, she brought bottles of juice and water, rice crackers, and other snacks for everyone.

In addition to the eighteen she had received before the hearing, six more lawsuits were served to her before she left work Thursday evening. That brought the total to twenty-four. Four of those were pregnancies and would require a test other than the cheek swab for the DNA test.

About twenty minutes after Haruhi arrived, the media started showing up. Haruhi pointedly ignored the reporters sticking microphones in her face, demanding a statement or an answer to their rude questions. Even Miuru was there, preening like a peacock, insisting she had broken the story so she should be getting the exclusive.

When one of the reporters grabbed Haruhi's arm, she almost used one of the throws that she had been practicing at the dojo. She was able to restrainer herself at the last minute but she could not contain the glare on her face. Her patience was wearing dangerously thin. The police finally had to set up a perimeter so the litigants could wait for the opening of the lab in relative peace.

Just before nine o'clock, all of the litigants had arrived and were gathered outside the doors to the police laboratory. At exactly nine o'clock, the senior lab technician stepped outside to address the crowd.

"Please proceed in an orderly fashion and we will get this done as quickly as possible. Given the number of samples to be included in this case, we will be testing Fujioka first. Then we will test the mothers and children in pairs. The pregnant women will be process separately using a difference method to determine the DNA of their unborn children. When all the mothers and children have been tested, Fujioka will be tested again. This will bookend the batch and mark the cases as related.

"Have your lawsuit documentation ready as you are called so the samples can be tagged with the correct case number. Thank you for your cooperation."

The lab had set up four station to collect the samples. One for the pregnant women and three to do cheek swabs. Haruhi was led to one of the cheek swab stations and the testing began.

Some of the women were uncooperative, demanding to know why they had to be tested as well. The standard response given by the lab technicians, "judge's orders." The children range from two months to ten years old and none of the women are watching their children. The older, mobile ones are getting into everything and the younger ones are crying and screaming. Only the beverages and snacks seem to distract the children in any way.

After what seems like days but was in reality three hours, all of the women and children had been tested. Haruhi breathes a sigh of relief when her second swab is done.

The senior lab technician addressed the crowd again, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, "Thank you for your cooperation. The processing will take five to ten days. Each of your ladies will receive a copy of your test, your child's test, and Fujioka's test. Fujioka will receive a copy of all of the tests. Remember the judge's admonition that none of this evidence is to be released to the media. Have a good day."

As the crowd dispersed, Haruhi shook the senior lab tech's hand, "Thank you and your team for all of your work today."

"Thank you for your patience. I still can't believe it got this far."

"Well, what's done is done. It will be interesting to see what happens from here on out." Haruhi waved, "Thankfully the media got bored and went home. Have a good day."

Kyoya was waiting at the car for her. "So, everything is in place?"

Haruhi dusted her hands together and said with a satisfied smile, "All that's left is processing the evidence."


	4. Jury of Peers

Chapter 4 – Jury of Peers

Haruhi frowned as she paused the video playing on her computer. It was footage of the interviews before the DNA testing yesterday. Something had been bothering her since the hearing on Tuesday, but she had not been able to put her finger on it until just now, watching the interview with Tagami. Her 'son' looked nothing like her and he appeared to be terrified of her. By the same token, he also looked nothing like Haruhi. How could Tagami ever think she could get away with claiming Haruhi was the boy's father? Did Tagami think everyone was stupid? Or was this a diversion from something bigger or more sinister?

Questions continued to swirl in Haruhi's thoughts, "_Were the 'Me, too' group part of Tagami's—the Yamamoto's—plan? Or were they just a bunch of opportunists? Am I missing some important piece of information? Is this a plan to get to my friends? What do I…"_

*FLIGHT OF THE BUMBLEBEE* interrupted Haruhi's spiraling thoughts. Sighing, Haruhi answered her phone, "What do you want, Tamaki?"

"Haruhi, I just wanted to be sure you were still attending the Ouran Anniversary Ball with me tomorrow," Tamaki replied anxiously. "With everything that is going on, will it be safe for you to be seen in public? Will it give away your gender?"

Even though he could not see her, she shook her head in exasperation, "Tamaki, it is very unlikely that anyone will connect your date with the Haruhi Fujioka currently being sued for paternity. Besides, the way I will be dressed tomorrow, no one will mistake me for a man."

"Okay, if you say so. The party starts at eight and I have to be there by seven to do the last-minute check on everything. How about I pick you up at six and we can dine in the music room with the other hosts?"

"That sounds fine, Tamaki. I'll see you tomorrow at six."

"Bye, Haruhi."

After ending the call with Tamaki, Haruhi pulled up Kyoya's contact information. After two rings, "Good evening, Haruhi. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Kyoya, have you gathered any further information on Tagami and her 'son'?"

"I think more telling is the information that I have not been able to find on her, like where and when she gave birth. I cannot even find records that she had appointments with an obstetrician or a midwife. I would hazard the hypothesis that Tagami has never been pregnant, much less given birth. That begs the question where she got her 'son'."

"That was my thought exactly. But there is also the fact that, not only does the boy not look like Tagami, he doesn't look anything like me either. If this is a scheme to discredit me, you'd think she would have chosen a child that looks more like me or at least her."

"Hold on, Haruhi. You have a lot of good questions but I don't have the answers for you at the moment. I would even hazard a guess that you have a lot of other thoughts and questions buzzing around in your head like a nest of angry hornets. Why don't you make a list of your questions and speculations and we can go over them tomorrow during dinner before the Ouran Anniversary Ball. Does that sound like a plan?"

Taking a deep breath, "Thanks, Kyoya. I needed your level head to bring me out of my tailspin. I'll see you tomorrow with my list—or lists, as the case may be."

"I look forward to it, Haruhi. Good night."

"Good night, Kyoya."

Haruhi set her phone back on the table and picked up a piece of paper and a pen. She labeled the paper "QUESTIONS" and started jotting down the thoughts swirling around in her head.

Is this just a ploy to discredit me?

Does Tagami really think no one will notice that her son doesn't look like her or me?

"_Wait a minute_," she thought, "_what is the name of Tagami's son? It's not in the lawsuit documents and it wasn't mentioned in court. Did she mention it in the interview?"_ Haruhi pulled her computer closer and started the clip of Tagami's interview from the beginning, paying close attention for that bit of information. "_There. She called him Yuki when she told him to stop fidgeting_."

Is Yuki really her son? If not, where did she get him? Was he kidnapped? Is that why he seems so terrified of her?

How are the 'Me, too' crowd involved? Golddiggers? Yamamoto stooges?

Would countersuits for slanders and defamation of character be warranted, or even practical, for any or all? Including that reporter?

Could this be an indirect attack on my circle of friends?

Haruhi grabbed another sheet of paper and labeled it "SPECULATIONS/OBSERVATIONS." Queuing up the interviews with all her accusers, she started to take notes that she then summarized in a list.

Six work as waitresses at an up-scale restaurant that caters to wealthy businessmen. (There are rumors that there is an escort service available through this restaurant.)

Four admit to clubbing together regularly.

Three work at a coffeeshop near the courthouse.

"_I thought I recognized them but I couldn't figure out from where."_

Seven are high school friends that still hang out together.

Four seem to have no connection to the others: Tagami Michika and her son Yuki, An Masu and her daughter Kyo, Haruna Ogawa and her daughter Kira, Yuna Jinbo and her son Hatori.

All are focused on getting money from me.

None have mentioned any interest in allowing me into the children's lives.

The mothers with no apparent connections also look nothing like their supposed children.

None of the children look like me in the slightest.

Rubbing her eyes, Haruhi considered her lists. _"Well, that's enough for tonight. I'm getting too tired to think straight. Time for bed."_ She shut down her computer, stacked her notes neatly, and headed for her bedroom.

Haruhi slept in Sunday, relaxing from all the stress of the week and preparing for the excitement of the evening. She was looking forward to the Ouran Anniversary Ball, but not to dealing with Tamaki without Annabeth there to reign him in. At least the other hosts would be there as a buffer.

After a light lunch, Haruhi decided to pamper herself in her preparations to get dressed for the Ball. She washed her hair and allowed it to dry while she soaked in the tub.

"_The shoes to go with the dress are open-toed so I think I put some polish on my toenails. I think I have one that's a shade or two darker than the hem of the dress. That should add an extra feminine touch that will definitely showcase the fact that I am not a man. That should keep people from connecting me to the lawyer being sued for paternity."_

When the water in the bath cooled to the point it was no longer relaxing, she climbed out and dried herself with her fluffiest towel. Slipping into a light robe, she dug through her drawer to find the nail polish. It took only a few minutes to apply the polish. While the polish dried, she worked on weaving in the hair extensions and styling them. There would be nothing masculine about her appearance tonight. She would look every inch a woman.

Lounging around in the light robe, she took the time to massage lotion into her dry skin. "I really should take better care of myself. Even Takashi mentioned how rough my hands have been getting."

She knew she wouldn't need to put on any makeup. Hikaru and Kaoru had insisted that they be allowed to it after dinner, before they all went down to the Ball. She'd just have to be sure that they didn't go overboard.

At five thirty, she decided that is was safest to put on her dress and shoes so she would be ready when Tamaki—and whoever else tagged along—arrived to pick her up. She had no delusions that Tamaki would show up alone.

Haruhi was doing a final check of the drapes and folds of her dress when there was a frantic knock at the door. Through the peephole, she saw a wild mop of red hair. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door to see Hikaru and Kaoru jockeying to block Tamaki's access. "Boys, that's enough. We have places to go, things to do, and people to see."

Shoving his way between the twins, Tamaki bowed and handed Haruhi a rose. "You look enchanting this evening, princess. Your chariot awaits."

"Yeah, what he said," the twins chirped in unison.

Placing the rose in a vase on the table by the door, she grabbed her clutch and wrap. Then Haruhi locked the door and followed them out to the waiting limousine.

The quartet chatted easily during the short ride to the Ouran grounds. The twins scuttled out first and held out hands to help Haruhi out of the car. Tamaki whined, "I wanted to help my daughter out of the car. You keep your hands off her, you devil twins, you."

Laying her hand on his arm, Haruhi chided, "Headmaster, none of your theatrics tonight. You have a lot of important guests to impress. And what would Annabeth think?"

Tamaki's expression shifted immediately to a more dignified demeanor. "You are quite right. Haruhi, please forgive me."

"It's fine, Tamaki," she patted his cheek. "Just remember that your grandmother and father will be in attendance, evaluating your fitness for the role of headmaster."

"Thank you for reminding me. I was feeling so nostalgic that I thought I was back in high school again. Let's go eat."

Rather than just the three other hosts she was expecting, there was a small crowd in the third music room. There were several whistles of appreciation when Haruhi walked through the door. Umehito was the first to reach her. "You look absolutely magnificent. An Hitachiin original, of course?"

"Yes, of course. Do you think they would allow me to wear anything else? It's so good to see you. Was Kirimi able to make it tonight, too?"

"Yes, she is over there talking to Reiko and Mitsukuni," gesturing to the other side of the room near the windows.

Ritsu and Mei caught her next.

"Mei, is that an engagement ring I see on your finger?"

"Yes, it is. Ritsu proposed yesterday. It was so romantic."

"Congratulations! Ritsu, I hope you and Mei will be happy together for a very long time."

Blushing deeply he replied, "Thank you. I'm so glad you introduced us."

Mei smirked, "I'm glad you were so oblivious back in high school when he showed interest in you. We're a much better match than the two of you would have been."

The trio jumped slightly when a husky voice murmured, "I concur."

Haruhi playfully slapped Kyoya's lapel. "Stop trying to scare people."

"But it's so much fun," he chuckled dryly.

Mei rolled her eyes, took Ritsu's arm, and headed for the dining table.

"May I escort you to dinner?"

"Yes, you may," she replied, laying her hand on his arm. "Oh, by the way, the lists are in my clutch. I'll give them to you after dinner."

The group spent the next hour enjoying dinner and chatting amicably. Haruhi was really enjoying herself. She had spent time with each of her friends individually or in small groups, but this was the first time they had all been together in years.

"We really need to do this more often," Haruhi stated as she looked around the table.

"Hear, hear," was the enthusiastic response from the group.

Tamaki rose and bowed, "I regret that I must leave our jolly band, but other responsibilities are pulling me away."

After he left, everyone moved to the couches where they sipped tea while continuing their conversations.

At seven thirty, Hikaru and Kaoru pulled Haruhi into the changing room where they had set up their makeup cases. "Just sit still and let us work our magic," Hikaru said with a smirk.

"Just DO NOT get carried away. I want to look nice tonight. NOT like one of your high fashion photoshoots."

"Oh, if we must," Kaoru snarked.

Fifteen minutes later, Haruhi stepped out of the changing room. Takashi stepped forward, "You look gorgeous. May I escort you to the ball?"

"Thank you. I would be delighted."

"Wait a moment, I wanted to be her escort tonight," Kyoya protested vehemently.

"You escorted her to dinner. Now, it's my turn," Takashi replied adamantly.

"Boys, no arguing. I'll dance with all of you, but Takashi will escort me down to the ball."

"I get the first dance," Kyoya insisted.

"Then I get the last dance," Takashi countered.

Shaking her head at their antics, Haruhi placed her hand on Takashi's arm. They then led the group out of the music room and down to the grand ballroom.

It was a lavish evening with men in their impeccable suits and women in their stunning gowns. A chamber orchestra played a variety of tunes as the dancers swirled and glided around the floor.

Kyoya took Haruhi's hand from Takashi with a curt bow and swept her onto the dance floor. Takashi's eyes followed them and the corners of his mouth turned down almost imperceptibly as he pursed his lips.

"I must say you look absolutely stunning this evening. No one could possibly connect you with the lawyer presently dominating the gossip reports," Kyoya purred smoothly.

"Then I succeeded."

"Admirably."

Without further conversation, they lost themselves in the music and motions of the dance.

As the music of the first dance faded, Tamaki appeared, claiming Haruhi for the next dance.

"I regret that this will be the only dance I will be able to share with you tonight. My duties as host require that I dance with a number of notables and dignitaries."

"Rest assured, I understand. I'm sure that my dance card will be filled to overflowing this evening."

Halfway through the dance, there was a tap on Tamaki's shoulder. "May I cut in?" Tamaki's father asked.

"Yes, you may, Father. I will see to my duties." Tamaki placed Haruhi's hand in his father's and bowed courteously.

"My dear, you look enchanting. I remember when you came for the entrance and scholarship exam. You looked like such a serious young lady. And then when you arrived to start school looking more like a hoyden, I was shocked. It has been a pleasure to watch you grow and mature, achieving the goals that you set for yourself all those years ago. Hopefully the current unpleasantness has done nothing to inhibit your career."

"Thank you for your kind words. And thank you for taking a chance on me with that scholarship. I'm glad you're not disappointed. The partners at the firm are supporting me in 'the current unpleasantness,' as you term it, so I have no fears for my career." 

As the dance ended, Haruhi's next partner was waiting to claim her. With a gracious "good evening" to Tamaki's father, she turned her attention to her next partner.

After several more dances, Haruhi excused herself and headed to the refreshment table to get a drink. Sipping a glass of sparkling water, she looked around the ballroom, contemplating the other guests. She recognized many of the prestigious families from interactions at the law firm, rather than her time at Ouran. Her peers were not old enough to have children in high school and she had been out of high school long enough that no one she had known would still be attending. Even Kirimi, the youngest member of their 'constructed family,' had already graduated.

A quiet voice drew Haruhi's attention with a dignified, "Good evening, Haruhi."

Turning, she recognized the speaker as Tamaki's grandmother. Bowing respectfully, Haruhi replied, "Good evening, Chairman Suoh."

"I would like a few moments of your time."

"Of course, there is a quiet room down this hall where we can speak privately, if you desire," gesturing to the hallway nearly hidden by the potted plants behind the refreshment table.

"That would be appreciated."

Though outwardly she was calm, inwardly Haruhi was babbling, "_Oh my, what have I done now? Will she berate me for the lawsuits? Does she have connections to the Yamamoto family? Calm down. You'll find out in a few moments. Keep it together."_

Haruhi opened the door to a small salon and indicated that Chairman Suoh should proceed her into the room. Taking seats on facing lounges, Haruhi waited for the Chairman to speak.

"I can read the worry in your eyes, but you have nothing to fear, child. I have been very proud of you and your accomplishments. I regret that I ever had my doubts about you."

"I am humbled by your praise." Haruhi could think of no other response.

"Your friendship with Tamaki has been good for him. It has matured him, to a degree. I may have opposed the host club at first, but now I have to admit that he chose his companions wisely in that endeavor. You have all impacted his life favorably and I am grateful for that.

"I know I was harsh with him, even though it was not his fault. The fault lay with his parents. As I near the end of my life, I have been looking back. I have only a few regrets and those revolve around my son and grandson. Despite my mistakes, they are both capable and worthy of taking over the company when I am ready to step down.

"As for your present predicament, it is absolutely ludicrous, but then we are talking about the Yamamoto family. I know that everything will work out in your favor."

"Thank you for your confidence," Haruhi murmured, unable to fully process the conversation with Tamaki's grandmother.

"I take my leave of you. I am tired so I need to find Tamaki and take my leave of him. Thank you for listening." Chairman Suoh rose and exited the room with quiet dignity.

Haruhi remained where she was for a few more minutes, replaying the conversation in her mind. "_That was…unexpected."_ Shaking her head to dispel the rampant thoughts, she headed back out to the ballroom and her next dance partner.

With only one other break for refreshments, Haruhi danced the night away with a variety of partners, including Umehito, Ritsu, Satoshi, Yasuchika, the twins, Mitsukuni, several students, and some of the fathers. Those who knew her, expressed their support for her in her current situation with the lawsuits. Those who did not know her, complimented her on her beauty, poise, and charms.

Just as the last dance of the evening was announced, Takashi appeared at her side, silently offering his hand to claim his requested dance. Haruhi smiled gently and placed her hand in his. He led her to the dance floor and began to move in perfect time to the music. She surrendered to the music and followed his lead effortlessly.

Sensing the tension in his shoulders, Haruhi looked into his hooded grey eyes. There she read his desire to pull her closer, but he must observe the proprieties. Briefly she moved her hand from his shoulder and caressed his cheek, the look in her own eyes acknowledging the message in his. He smiled faintly and turned his head to ghost a kiss on her palm before she returned it to his shoulder.

As the dance ended, Takashi bowed, retaining his grip on her hand. "My I escort you home?" he asked hopefully.

"I wish you could, but I came with Tamaki, so propriety dictates that he be allowed the privilege of escorting me home," Haruhi responded, somewhat subdued.

Walking her over to where Tamaki was saying farewell to guests, "In that case, I will see you Tuesday." He bowed to her, wished Tamaki "good evening," and stepped out into the night.

"I trust you had a good time?" Tamaki inquired, having bid "good night" to the rest of the guests.

"I enjoyed it immensely, but I am exhausted."

"Then let's get you home." Tamaki gestured for her to proceed him out the door to where his limousine was waiting.

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief as she reached her desk. "_No process servers today. I guess I shouldn't have expected any after the media circus on Friday. Now we're in the wait-and-see stage. Hopefully I can be productive today_."

The pile on files on her desk diminished steadily as she drafted letters and reviewed contracts for her clients. It felt good to focus on something other than the lawsuits, her gender, and the media.

"_This is why I became a lawyer_," she thought was she finished drafting a cease-and-desist order for her client who was having difficulties with a neighbor. He was trying to dig out her client's flower beds to put in a fence, but he was doing it on her property rather than his own. To the order, she clipped copies of the plot map for the neighborhood, the surveyor's testimony, and photographs of the site in question. "_Hopefully this will get his attention. If he persists, we'll just have to pursue damages_."

Haruhi looked up to see Rio watching her. "Can I help you?" Haruhi smirked.

"Two things. First, here are the newest pro bono cases. Second, Mr. Daito would like you to have dinner with him this evening at the restaurant across the street."

"Thank you for the files. Please tell Mr. Daito I would be honored to have dinner with him this evening. On a personal note, how are you and Takeru doing?"

"Oh, he's out of town again. His schedule is so erratic. Wait, that reminds me, a friend of mine would like to talk to you. Can we have dinner tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow doesn't work for me. I have a standing dinner with a friend after our workout at the dojo. How about Wednesday?"

"I think Wednesday will work. I'll talk to Shiharu and let you know tomorrow."

"Sounds good. I better let you get back to work and I need to do the same."

"I will relay your message about dinner tonight to Mr. Daito."

Rio left and Haruhi picked up the stack of folders that she had just delivered. "_This looks interesting_," Haruhi mused as she lost herself in the details of the first case.

"Ahem."

Haruhi looked up to find Mr. Daito waiting beside her desk. Glancing at her watch to see that it was six o'clock already, "I am sorry for keeping you waiting. I just got caught up in this case. Let me finish making a note to myself and we can go."

"I appreciate your diligence."

After making a note of her stopping point, she placed the pile of folders in the drawer and locked it. Then she put on her coat and picked up her briefcase. "I'm ready now."

Seated in their favorite section of the restaurant with their briefcases safely locked away, they ordered drinks and perused the menu.

"Going to have your usual?" Yudai inquired.

"Not tonight. I was thinking of being adventurous and going for the chirashi sushi. I hope it tastes as good as it looks."

"Hmmm, I think I'll have something simple. The tofu with crab sauce looks very good."

After placing their orders, Yudai asked Haruhi, "So how have things been going? It's been just over a week since you were served the first lawsuit and so much has happen."

Haruhi drummed her fingers on the table as she contemplated her answer. "It has been really weird, to tell you the truth. I've never spent much time thinking about my gender. My focus has always been on personality and intellect.

"You know, Yudai, I know very little about you outside of the office. Would you be willing to tell me about yourself?"

"There's not a lot to tell but I'll fill you in if you would be willing to explain how you got from your first year of high school to five years of experience at the law firm in only ten years."

"Deal. You first."

Yudai chuckled, "Okay. I grew up in Hokkaido. I married my high school sweetheart, Ami Takagi. She was a chef at an upscale restaurant owned by her parents. We both worked there part-time during university. She worked there full-time while I attended law school. After I passed the bar exam and got a job, we decided to start a family.

"We were so happy when we found out Ami was expecting. Our families were excited for us, too. We all got together to paint and decorate the nursery. Names were suggested. Everything was going fine until Ami went into labor. She said she couldn't explain it, but something didn't feel right. We went to the hospital and she was admitted. The doctors never explained why, but Ami and the baby died in childbirth."

Yudai had to pause in his story. The memories still affected him even though the event had happened decades ago. While he was gathering his thoughts for the next phase of the story, their dinners arrived.

After bowing their heads for a moment to give thanks for the meal, Haruhi patted Yudai's hand. "This must be hard for you. You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

With a wavering smile, Yudai replied, "It's okay. I want you to know. It's good for me to talk about it from time to time.

"We were all devastated. I had to take a three-month leave to recover. I did a lot of soul-searching during those three months. In the end, I realized that I could not stay in Hokkaido. Even though all of my family and friends were there, so were all of my memories with Ami. It was just too painful.

"I resigned from the law firm where I had been working. The senior partner insisted on writing me a glowing letter of recommendation, stating in it that my work was exemplary and expressing his disappointment at my leaving. I moved to Tokyo and was soon hired at the law firm. A few years later I met your mother. You know most of the story after that.

"When I am not at work now, I volunteer at a women's shelter and an orphanage. Most of the time I just help out wherever needed. Other times I provide legal advice. I don't take on as many pro bono cases at the office as you do but that is because I do some outside the office."

"Thank you, Yudai," Haruhi whispered. "That's an incredible story. I'm glad you knew my mother and I am privileged that I know you.

Yudai simply bowed his head in response.

"Now, it's time for my story. But first, I need a pot of tea." Haruhi signaled the server.

"Yes?"

"I would like a pot of tea, please."

"I'll bring that right out."

"Thank you."

Haruhi ate a few more bites of her dinner as she collected her thoughts. When the tea arrived, she poured a cup. "So, last time I told you about the host club and how everyone thought I was a male. Well, at the end of the year I was awarded a scholarship to study abroad in Boston. I decided that I wanted everyone to know my true gender before I left so we planned a Farewell Ball and revealed it then.

"While I was in Boston, I met a number of very interesting Americans. One of them told me about a program she was involved in to get part of her university classes done while she was still in high school. She introduced me to a professor at Boston University. He explained how I could get an Associates Degree-basically the first two years of university-done through test, seminars, and experience substitutions. By the time I was to return to Japan, I had completed my Associates Degree.

"During my third and final year at Ouran, I was taking some upper level university courses via correspondence while attending my high school classes. By the time I graduated from high school, I had completed three years of University. I finished my final year of university in six months and was admitted to law school.

"My father and friends worried about me at times because I was so driven. I thrived on the challenge and completed law school in eighteen months. After passing the bar exam I interview with the law firm and was offered the job. That was five years ago."

The server appeared, "Will there be anything else this evening?"

She looked to Yudai and he shook his head in the negative. "No, please just bring the check."

"That was an incredible story," Yudai commented. "Do you have a social life? Or is it all work?"

"I do have a social life, thanks to my friends. For some of them, I am the 'approved date' when their wife is out of town or unable to attend a required function. I also have a standing workout appointment on Tuesdays that is followed by dinner.

"At least once a month the Hitachiin twins have me over so I can try on their newest creations. I even do the occasional runway show and photoshoot for them. In exchange, they give me clothes. Not as many as they would like me to have, but enough for my needs."

Yudai interrupted, "So that explains how you can afford those tailored original suits. I'm sure just one of them costs as much as your base salary for a month."

"That's very true. Hence the reason I keep the number I'll accept to a minimum. Otherwise, people might think I was swapping 'favors' for clothes. But I digress."

"Pardon my interruption," Yudai chuckled.

"Anyway, we also have a gathering of the host club and friends at least once every three months. With our group there is usually a birthday or some such event to celebrate. I also have a monthly girls' day out with the wives and sisters."

Yudai smiled gently, "I'm so glad that you're not alone. You may not be married with a family but at least you're not alone. That was the hardest part for me. I left my family and friends behind and it took time for me to find new ones. At first, I was reluctant to connect with anyone for fear of losing them. Kotoko taught me that it was better to have friends and lose them than to go through life alone."

"I wish I had known her better." Haruhi surreptitiously wiped away a tear.

The server returned with the check and Haruhi handed him a few bills, "Please, keep the change."

He bowed and murmured, "Thank you. Have a good evening."

Turning to Yudai, Haruhi said, "Do you want to share a taxi and see me home?"

"I would be honored," Yudai replied, pulling out his phone and to call for one.

Retrieving their briefcases and coats, they walked out to wait for their ride.

On Tuesday evening, Haruhi was running late getting to the dojo. Traffic had been bad and she had trouble finding her workout bag. She anticipated that Takashi would have something planned to—punish was too strong a word—instruct her in better planning to avoid being late in the future.

When she arrived at the dojo, she was surprised to see Takashi standing in front of the dojo with his back to her. Checking her watch, she thought, "_I'm only five minutes late. Why is he waiting for me outside?_" Then she noticed that he was not alone. Mitsukuni, Yasuchika, and Satoshi were standing near him in what appeared to be a heated debate with a reporter and cameraman.

"What are you hiding? Why won't you comment on the lawsuits against your friend, Haruhi Fujioka?" the reporter demanded stridently with a smirk.

Yasuchika, Satoshi, and Mitsukuni all looked like they were ready to pummel the reporter for her insolence. Takashi place a hand on Yasuchika and Satoshi's shoulders and looked sternly at Mitsukuni. Stepping forward and pushing the trio behind him, he addressed Miuru Sakurai, "Until evidence says otherwise, I will not believe that my friend Haruhi Fujioka has fathered any children."

"Of course you would say that, you're his friend," Miuru stated snidely. Just then she noticed Haruhi step up behind the four men. "Mr. Fujioka, I want to ask you some questions."

Haruhi looked Miuru up and down with clear distain, shook her head, and entered the dojo. Following her example, the four men followed her.

"I'm talking to you. You can't just walk away from me like that. You have a lot to answer for. My viewers have a right to know." The cameraman tried to hide his chuckle as Miuru stomped her foot like a toddler having a tantrum.

Inside the dojo, Haruhi was ranting under her breath, "Who does she think she is? I have a lot to answer for. Why doesn't she go bother Tagami? There's someone who has a lot to answer for."

She felt a large hand on her shoulder and turned to see Takashi with a questioning look in his eyes. Haruhi huffed, "I know, I know. I shouldn't let her get to me. I think I will take Rio up on her suggestion to get Seiji Matsunaga to cover the hearing."

Takashi raised an eyebrow, as if asking, "Who?"

"He is the top host on JXTV, the same station where Miuru does the gossip reports. Mr. Daito's secretary, Rio, knows him. She suggested that I get him to cover the hearing. Apparently Miuru has been telling lies about him too. It's just an idea. Let's get to it. I really need to work off some anger right now."

Takashi nodded and gestured for her to go to the locker room and get changed.

Two hours later Haruhi finally felt like she had her temper under control. Dragging the back of her hand across her brow, she wiped away the sweat running down her face. "Okay, Takashi, I'm ready to call it good for tonight."

"Good, go shower," Takashi nodded. "We will all go to dinner now."

Mitsukuni, Yasuchika, Takashi, and Satoshi were waiting when Haruhi exited the locker room.

"So, where are we going to dinner tonight?" Haruhi asked.

Mitsukuni looked a little embarrassed, "Actually…we're eating at my house tonight. After the run in with that reporter, we all decided it would be safer not to be out in public."

"Well, then. Let's go. I'm starving," Haruhi chuckled, gesturing toward the door.

Wednesday morning, Rio stopped by Haruhi's desk before heading upstairs to her own. "Shiharu will meet us for dinner tonight at the restaurant across the street."

The day passed in a blur of productivity and the next thing Haruhi knew, Rio was standing at her desk again. This time she asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Really, it's that time already?" Haruhi looked around her desk and saw the to-do pile had substantially shifted to the in-progress pile. "At least it appears I accomplished some things today, though lunch was not among them."

"Grab your coat and let's go. Shiharu will be there soon."

Haruhi shut down her computer, locked the files in her desk, and grabbed her coat. Picking up her briefcase, she proclaimed, "I'm ready."

They crossed the street and were walking toward the restaurant when Rio cried, "Hey, Shiharu."

It only took a moment for Haruhi to spot the demure young woman with long hair who was waving at Rio. "_I wonder why she wants to talk to me? Does she need legal advice? Oh well, I'll find out soon enough_."

Rio grabbed her friend in a hug and then turned to introduce her to Haruhi. "Shiharu, this is Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi, this is Shiharu Nakamura. She has some information that might be of interest-and maybe use-in your lawsuits."

Extending her hand, Haruhi said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Shiharu took her hand and shook it firmly.

Haruhi held the door and gestured for Rio and Shiharu to proceed her into the restaurant. The maître d' looked at her and asked, "Do you want to be seated with the ladies in the regular area of the restaurant or the business section?"

"The business section, please."

"Very good," he replied as he escorted them to their table and held the chair for Rio. "Masaya will be here shortly."

"Thank you," Haruhi replied, as she held the chair for Shiharu.

Shiharu examined Haruhi as she sat down in her own chair. "Excuse me, but when Rio told me about your situation, I was skeptical. Now I see why you could be mistaken for a man."

Haruhi chuckled, "Old habits die hard. If you would be interested, I could tell you the story during dinner."

"I would be interested in hearing the story. Mr. Daito mentioned it last week," Rio interjected.

Shiharu nodded in agreement. "After I give you the information I have, I would like to hear it, too."

Masaya approached the table and handled them menus, "What would you like to drink this evening?"

Looking to her table companions, Haruhi asked, "How does tea sound?"

"Tea is fine with me," Shiharu responded.

"Me, too," Rio added, as Haruhi tried to cover a snicker.

"What?" Rio demanded.

Haruhi fluttered a hand and said, "I'm sorry. I've been referring to the lawsuits-other than Tagami's-as the 'Me, too' crowd.

"Would you like a little more time to decide before your order?" Masaya asked.

Shiharu nodded, "Yes, I need more time. Everything looks so good."

"Then I will return in a few minutes."

Haruhi turned to Shiharu and inquired, "What information do you have about my lawsuits?"

Shiharu replied, "I saw the interviews from last Friday and I recognized four of the children involved. The thing is, they all live at the orphanage where I grew up. I was hired several months ago to work at the child care center attached to the orphanage. Kind of déjà vu because that was my first job."

"Wait, I thought your first job was babysitting for Seiji?" Rio interjected.

"No, that was my second job. Matsunaga-san hired me after seeing how well I got on with the twins when he came to pick them up from the center one day," Shiharu clarified.

"Are you two talking about Seiji Matsunaga of JXTV?" Haruhi interrupted. _"I had no idea has was married and had twins."_

"Yes," Shiharu answered. "But that's another story for another time. Suffice it to say, I work at the Child Care Center and volunteer at the orphanage. Someone has been picking up those four children and then returning them hours—or even days—later."

"And four of the children from my lawsuits live at the orphanage?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yes. Yuki, Kyo, Kira, and Hatori all live at the orphanage. Yuki came permanently just before I left for university, four years ago. The others came more recently," Shiharu replied. "I'm really worried about them, especially Yuki. He was always so happy despite living in the orphanage, but lately he has been withdrawn."

"Hmm," Haruhi pondered. "That gives me something to think about and a starting point for my information network to investigate. It definitely sounds like something fishy is going on."

Masaya approached their table, "Are you ready to order?"

Haruhi looked around and the other young women nodded.

"I'll have the miso glazed black cod with sautéed broccoli," Shiharu requested.

"I want the yakisoba," Rio followed.

"And I'll have the seafood udon," Haruhi concluded.

"Very good. I will get those started."

"Okay, now I want to hear your story," Rio directed to Haruhi.

For the next half hour, during which their meals arrived, Haruhi related her story as she had told it to Yudai nearly two weeks earlier. The scholarship, the gum and haircut, being mistaken for a boy, the debt, joining the host club, and becoming a 'constructed' family.

"Was the gum really that much of a problem that you had to cut your hair," Shiharu asked.

Haruhi nodded, "Yes, my hair was as long as yours and the boy stuck the big wad of gum just above the back of my neck. My father was working double shifts and there was no one else I could ask for help. The best I could do by myself looked like a toddler attacked a doll with a pair of blunt scissors during a temper tantrum."

Shiharu and Rio chuckled at the mental image that invoked.

After spending a few minutes, each in their own thoughts, Rio said, "I hate to break this up but I have some errands to run and then I need to get home to get some sleep."

Shiharu added, "I have to be up to be ready for the early shift tomorrow. Haruhi, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope you can do something for Yuki and the others."

"My network and I will do our best. I have enjoyed our dinner together. Maybe we can do this again soon," Haruhi smiled.

"Masaya, may I have the check, please?" Haruhi requested.

"Right away."

Rio and Shiharu protested in unison, but Haruhi chuckled, "Buying you dinner is well worth the information you gave me this evening. Anyway, I need to keep up my masculine act until after the verdict, what a punchline to the joke it will be on the Yamamoto family."

Rio huffed, "Only if you let me pick up the check at our next dinner together."

"If you insist," Haruhi smirked.

Shiharu shook her head and interjected, "You two are quite a pair. I think we will have a great time together."

"Your check."

"Thank you." After looking over the check, Haruhi handed Masaya several bills and said, "Please keep the change. Your service has been exemplary."

"Thank you. It has been a pleasure to serve you." He winked and walked away.

Rio looked between the server and Haruhi, "I don't think you have him fooled at all by your masculine façade."

"He knows my 'secret.' It's only been the past two weeks that I have tried to keep my gender under wraps. I've been eating here for several years and he jokingly flirts with me on a regular basis. He has a girlfriend and she has met me, so she doesn't mind. The host club even meets here on occasion and he has stood up under their interrogations."

Shiharu chuckled, "I look forward to our next dinner. I expect it to be a lot of fun."

"Shall we share a taxi?" Haruhi asked, looking between Rio and Shiharu.

"As long as you let us pay for part of it," Rio replied.

"That's fine. I live closest, so I will be dropped off first." Haruhi pulled out her phone, "Let me call for the taxi." A minute later, Haruhi ended the call as said, "It will be here in two minutes. Let's meet it out front."

No matter where Haruhi went in the office, her co-workers were all watching gossip clips of Miuru stopping random people on the street and asking them for their opinion on the lawsuits against her.

"…**think if a man is going to father children, he should pay to support them. That's especially true for these rich young men who prey on…"**

"…**sort of cad hooks up with so many women? He should find one and stick with her. Some of us can't find one…"**

"…**assuming facts not in evidence since the DNA test results are not available yet. What if he is innocent? Have you given any thought to the damage you have done to his reputation? Do you even think…"**

"…**noticed that none of the children look anything like Fujioka? Some don't even look like their mothers, so how could he be…"**

"…**ridiculous that the courts have to step in to make fathers take responsibility for the result of their hook-ups with…" **

A headache started behind Haruhi's eyes as she heard more and more of the ridiculous opinions Miuru was broadcasting. "_I'll just take some headache medicine and then immerse myself in my work. That way I don't have to think about opinions of people who have no idea what was going on but just want the opportunity to be on television. Looks like not only I am being tried by the media but I am also being declared guilty by the masses."_

Haruhi woke up early, knowing it would be a long, busy day. "_If I had known that the twin's fashion show would be on the same day as Kyoya's Birthday Gala, I would never have agreed. Oh well, at least Hikaru and Kaoru's staff can re-do my hair and makeup for the Gala after the show. It's a bonus that both events are at the same venue so I don't have to be racing all over town."_

Dressing comfortably and casually, Haruhi packed both sets of her undergarments since she would need the minimizing set for the suits in the show and the maximizing set for the dress she was wearing to the Gala.

A polite knock on her apartment door brought Haruhi to the door to look through the peephole. Haruhi immediately recognized the regular chauffer for the Hitachiins. She picked up her carryall and the garment bag with the Gala dress before she opened the door.

"Are you ready?" the chauffer inquired.

"Yes," Haruhi replied, handing the garment bag to the chauffer. "Please hold this while I lock the door."

"Very good," he murmured as he waited for her to complete her task. Then, rather than returning the garment bag to her, he turned and started toward the waiting car.

It was a short drive to the venue. Gathering her things, Haruhi stepped out of the car and hurried into the hall. She had barely stepped through the door when she was pulled into a tight hug by Mei.

"You're here. You made it," Mei enthused. "You will look so regal in the suits today."

"Hey, don't rumple the dress. Wait," Haruhi looked puzzled. "Why are you here?"

"The twins didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what exactly?"

"They are letting me premiere a couple suits in their show today."

Hikaru and Kaoru walked up behind Mei. "Not fair! You spoiled the surprise," they chorused.

"Now, now, I'm sure you have other surprises up your sleeves for me," Haruhi teased.

"So what if we do? You need to get in there. Hair and makeup are waiting for you. The show starts in less than an hour," Kaoru stated as he pushed her toward the backstage area.

All four of the suits Haruhi wore for the show were designed to be gender-neutral and they seemed to be well received by the crowd. Of those she modeled, one was designed by Mei, one by Hikaru, and two by Kaoru. Each was distinctly different, but all were perfectly stunning.

Haruhi overheard some of the comments being made by the press.

"…see such a broad spectrum of styles. No just a parade of carbon copy…"

"…gender-neutral really seems to be making a splash today. Tailored so that they can flatter either gender…"

"…can't believe that suit by the newcomer. It's absolutely stunning and I must have it in…"

Haruhi was very happy for Mei after hearing that last comment. Chuckling, she made her way backstage to change out of her current suit and the minimizing undergarments and into her casual wear with the maximizing ones. Then she could remove the makeup so she could start getting ready for Kyoya's Birthday Gala this evening.

"Over here, Haruhi," the makeup artist called, waving wildly. "We really must get that blah look off so we can start on the spectacular look for tonight. Let's give you a quick facial rather than just cleaning up with makeup wipes."

Haruhi relaxed in the chair and allowed the makeup artist to work his magic on her face while the hair stylist wove in the hair extensions in preparation for the elaborate updo.

An hour later, Haruhi opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself. Turning to the makeup artist and hair stylist, she said, "You two have done wonders. It looks incredible, just perfect for an Otori Gala."

"Now, let us help you into that gorgeous dress. Kyoya will be here any minute to retrieve his stunning date for the evening," Kaoru purred and Hikaru agreed.

"I can put on my own dress, thank you very much," Haruhi huffed as she smiled at them and ducked behind the changing screen where her dress was waiting. "If you want to help, find the bag with my shoes. It's the one I put my minimizing garments in. And don't you dare try to steal them if you ever want me to model for you again."

Sheepishly, Hikaru put the undergarments back in her bag and replied, "But I want to make a copy of them. Let us make them for you in the future."

"I gave your contact information to the designer. If you try to copy them, I will be more than happy to help her sue you," Haruhi remarked, peaking around the privacy screen. "Now, hand me the shoes. I need their height for this dress."

Slipping into her shoes, Haruhi took one last look in the mirror before stepping out from behind the privacy screen. "So, how do I look?"

"Absolutely stunning," rumbled a deep voice quietly. "No one will be paying any attention to the birthday boy tonight. All eyes will be on you."

Haruhi turned to see Kyoya and she blushed prettily. "How will you be able to tell since I will be standing next to the birthday boy?"

"Who notices the bush when there is such a lovely rose?"

The twins simply nodded vehemently in agreement.

"Shall we gather with the host club and friends before heading to the main ballroom for the Gala?" Kyoya asked as he offered Haruhi his arm.

"Yes, let's. You clean up pretty well yourself," Haruhi replied, winking at him.

As Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyoya, and Haruhi joined the others in the salon set aside for the birthday boy and his friends, they heard the murmur of a heated discussion going on.

"It is simply outrageous how the media can get away with saying such things about Haruhi," Annabeth said indignantly.

Mitsukuni agreed, "It's like the media has tried her and the masses have found her guilty, without any evidence or opportunity for a defense."

Haruhi stepped forward and called for their attention, "The media may have put me on trial, but the jury of my peers has found me innocent."


	5. Verdict

Chapter 5 – Verdict

Monday morning found Haruhi in the office being singularly unproductive. "_It should be here any time now_," Haruhi thought. "_The laboratory said five to ten days. I'm sure they meant business days and that Friday would have been spent prepping the samples. So, today is day six. So, any day now."_

Haruhi was surprised at herself. "_Why can't I concentrate. I know what the results will show. I was fine last week. I got so much done. Now I'm having trouble just opening my mail_." Her thoughts continued to spin around and around.

*DANCE OF THE SUGAR PLUM FAIRY* interrupted her mental gyrations. Haruhi answered her phone, "Good morning, Mitsukuni."

"Good morning, Haruhi. I was wondering if you have lunch plans today?"

"No, I haven't thought that far ahead. Or even coherently this morning."

"I suspected that might be the case, so Reiko and I would like to treat you to lunch."

"I would really appreciate that. When should I expect you?"

"Reiko is teaching a seminar this morning, so why don't we shoot for one o'clock?"

"That works for me. I'll see you then."

"See you then. And Haruhi…"

"Yeah?"

"Relax."

Chuckling, Haruhi hung up the phone and found she could actually concentrate now. She dove into the stack of cases with a smile on her face, looking forward to time with friends.

After lunch, feeling more relaxed, Haruhi headed for the courthouse. There was hearing about the cease and desist order for the fence dispute. The elderly lady had called Haruhi over the week end to tell her the neighbor was still digging up her plants.

Haruhi was glad she asked Mitsukuni to drive by the property for a current look at the area in question. The neighbor was definitely on the elderly lady's property. The flower bed in question was not a few inches from the property line, but six feet away. When they drove by, he was digging out the flowers and placing them in a tray. Apparently, he intended to sell them because there was a sign on the side of the tray, 'flowering plants $5.00/each.' Reiko recorded a video of him in action on her phone, which she sent to Haruhi.

Just before five o'clock, Haruhi and her client left the courtroom, satisfied with the outcome of the hearing. Not only had the judge issued an injunction to keep the neighbor from building a fence on her property, his threatening outburst in court resulted in a restraining order. The judge had also, based on the evidence in the video, had the man arrested for theft.

Before leaving the courthouse, Haruhi approached the court clerk. "Is Judge Eiko Tanaka available?"

"May I inquire as to your business with the judge?" replied the clerk in a rather bored tone.

"I have a hearing in his courtroom next week and I wanted to confirm a few details so as I won't waste his time during the hearing."

"Let me check." She picked up the phone and dialed an extension. After a brief pause, she said, "Is Judge Tanaka available for some questions from a lawyer." Another brief pause. "He says he has a hearing with the judge next week and wants to clarify a few details."

"His clerk is checking. Please wait."

Haruhi stood placidly, waiting for the answer.

"He is. Okay, I will send him up." The clerk ended the phone call and returned her attention to Haruhi. "Judge Tanaka has created a ten-minute slot for you right now, so don't keep him waiting."

"Thank you for your help." Haruhi hurried away in the direction of the judge's chambers. Entering the outer office, she address the judge's clerk, "Good evening. The court clerk just called about me."

"Yes, the judge is waiting for you. Please go right in."

Haruhi tapped on the door lightly and pushed it open when she heard a faint, "Come in."

"Good evening, Judge Tanaka."

"Please, come in and have a seat, Haruhi. What can I do for you?"

"It's about my hearing next week. I wanted to clear a couple things with you in advance."

"Oh, really? What would those be?"

"First, I would like to bring in a licensed child care worker to sit with the children so they don't disrupt the proceedings."

"That is very sensible given the ruckus at the initial hearing. And the other?"

"I would like you to allow Seiji Matsunaga from JXTV to be present in the courtroom."

"Why should I allow the media in my courtroom?"

"Well, Tagami has tried me publically in the media using Miuru Sakurai of JXTV. I think it would be only fair that my exoneration be just as public."

"Why Seiji Matsunaga, if I may ask?"

"Well, two reasons. First, one of the secretaries in my law office knows him. Second, he works for the same station as Miuru Sakura and she has been telling lies about him as well. This would give him the opportunity to expose her as the liar she is."

"I do not want, under any circumstances, a media circus in my courtroom."

"I will do my best but I can't speak for Tagami."

"Very well, I grant my permission for the child care worker and the reporter. Thank you for asking in advance. I doubt Tagami will be as thoughtful, if her first appearance is any indication."

"Thank you for your time, sir. Have a good evening."

"You, too, Haruhi."

Haruhi left the judge's chambers, bid a good evening to his clerk and headed out of the courthouse.

Rather than return to the office so late in the workday, Haruhi headed for home. She wanted nothing more than to make a light dinner, soak in the tub, and relax with a movie.

Tuesday morning at the office, Haruhi's phone was ringing constantly. At first she was annoyed, expecting intrusive gossip interviews, but happily they were clients requesting appointments for a variety of legal work.

The first call was from Renge. "Haruhi, I need you to draw up another franchise contract for my cosplay and role playing game venue business. Cosplay and RPG have become so popular that my existing four sites are completely booked anywhere from a year to eighteen months in advance. I guess I shouldn't be surprised since we added that fantasy wedding package. You would not believe how many people want to get married in the setting of Naboo or a medieval castle."

"Sounds like you're doing well, Renge. How about tomorrow morning?"

"Hmm, let's see. Wednesday will be great. Can I book you for the whole morning and then take you to lunch?"

"You're in luck. The whole morning is available. And it would be great to have lunch and catch up."

"Good, I want the facts about the lawsuits against you straight from the horse's mouth, not the cheap trash gossip Miuru has been dishing."

"Speaking of that, thanks for the advance notice. Your warning arrived just minutes after the process server. Thankfully it gave me a heads-up that there might be a photographer outside the restaurant so I wasn't surprised by him."

"You are so welcome. I'll see you tomorrow. My assistant is chomping at the bit to get me to my next meeting. Bye."

Haruhi updated her calendar and pulled Renge's file from her cabinet, placing it in the 'Wednesday' rack in her desk drawer.

Before she had the opportunity to go back to the case she had been working on, the phone rang again.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Haruhi. I have some more projects I'm looking into. KOSK Ventures would like to book you for the whole day tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Kyoya. I'm booked tomorrow morning."

"How about lunch and the afternoon?"

"I'm already having lunch with Renge. How about the afternoon and dinner?"

"I'll only settle for that if I can get the right of first refusal on Thursday morning and lunch."

"You're a tough negotiator. It's a deal. Anything special I should know about in advance? Unusual industries? Foreign countries?"

"I don't believe so. These are just exploratory forays into established industries here in Japan. However, you may want to brush up on your foreign law, namely French. I've heard rumblings of a potentially lucrative fashion opportunity there."

"Thank you for the notice. See you tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it. Goodbye, Haruhi."

By the end of the day, Haruhi had only been able to work on one case, but her calendar was booked solid for the next two weeks. A number of her appointments with former Ouran classmates included carryovers into lunch or dinner.

Takashi had even requested a breakfast meeting next Tuesday, before her hearing. Aside from her standard workout at the dojo followed by dinner, she hadn't booked anything else for that day.

"_Speaking of Takashi and working out_," Haruhi thought, looking at her watch, "_I'd better get going or I'll be late again._"

As she was putting away files and gathering her coat and briefcase, a young man in a police uniform approached her desk. "Are you Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Yes, I am. May I help you?"

"May I see some identification, please?"

Opening her briefcase, Haruhi pulled out her identification and handed it to the office. "May I inquire as to what this is about?"

Handing back her identification, he replied, "Just following procedure for chain of evidence. Here are the results to the DNA tests for your lawsuits." He handed her a thick manila envelope.

Haruhi's face lit up. "Thank you. I've been waiting for these," she said, slipping them into her briefcase along with her identification.

"I hope they have the answers you want. The whole force is rooting for you. Besides being our advocate in court, you are always ready to connect us to foundations and charities that can provide resources for people in tough situations. You are such a dedicated person who really cares about others that it is deplorable how the media has been treating you. They haven't even bothered to get their facts straight. Hopefully I can make it to your hearing next week to see their faces when the truth comes out."

"Thank you for your support. Please let everyone else know that I appreciate their confidence in me. I hate to be rude but I am running late for an appointment and I still need to go home first."

"Not a problem. Shall I walk you to your car?"

"I don't have a car. I was going to call for a taxi."

"Would you allow me to drive you home and then to your appointment?"

"I don't want to put you to any trouble."

"It would be no trouble at all. In fact, it would be my pleasure. This delivery was the last thing on my shift."

"I will accept, but only on the condition that I know your name."

Doffing his cap and making an exaggerated bow, he said, "My name is Shingo Eto and I will be your driver this evening. Will you need a ride home after your appointment?"

"No, thank you. I have a dinner engagement with a friend and he will be sure that I get home safely."

Haruhi continued to banter with Shingo through the ride to her apartment and then to the dojo.

"Thank you for the ride. Have a good evening."

"You have a good evening as well. Good luck on the hearing next week."

Haruhi closed the car door and waved before she turned to enter the dojo. Takashi was waiting for her with a barely perceptible downward turn on the corner of his lips.

"Who was that?" he said tightly.

"Takashi, that was Officer Eto. He dropped off the DNA results just as I was leaving the office. Because I was running late, he offered me a ride. I was perfectly safe."

"Hn."

Patting his arm fondly, she walked past him and headed to the locker room to change.

After an hour of working out, the frown on Takashi's face had been replaced with a slight smile. "You have been improving. Keep it up."

"Thanks. I have been feeling a lot better since I started coming for workouts again. Are we finished for today? I'm hungry."

"I'm satisfied. Let's change."

"Where are we going for dinner?"

"My place."

"Really?"

"Yakitori on the hibachi."

"Sounds good. Let's go."

Wednesday morning, Haruhi got up early and dressed with care. Lunch with Renge and dinner with Kyoya would require a good public image, especially right now with the media following her around like starving dogs looking for scraps. "_This should do_," Haruhi thought, appraising her appearance in the mirror before she left her apartment.

Haruhi had barely settled at her desk before Renge arrived in her usual whirlwind manner.

"It's been too long, Haruhi. We really must get together more often. Let's get the business out of the way and then I'm dragging you off to lunch early so we have more time to talk."

"Good morning, Renge. It's good to see you, too. Since you want to get right to business, here's the standard form that we've used with your other franchisees. Will there need to be any changes for the new contracts?"

"No, I think the standard contract should be fine. I do want you to look over these waivers I'm considering for our customers. There have been a few—how to say this without profanity—overly rambunctious jerks that have caused damage and then tried to sue me for injuries."

"We can look these over next. Speaking of damages, do you need any updates to the reservation contracts that cover liabilities for damages to the facilities or fixtures?"

"That's a good idea."

For the next three hours, the pair poured over each of the contracts, discussing needed changes and potential scenarios that could cause problems not already covered. In the end, they were satisfied with the results and headed off to lunch.

Renge had made reservations at a very exclusive restaurant but, somehow, the gossip mongers were waiting for them anyway. One glare from Renge sent the photographers scrambling away like she was preparing to inflict bodily harm.

"Impressive. How did you do that?" Haruhi inquired, holding the door for Renge.

"Oh, it's nothing. There was just this incident a few months ago at one of my venues. Let's just say word has gotten around that no one crosses Renge Hoshakuji without consequences."

"Sounds like there's quite a story behind that. Care to spill during lunch?"

Without further interruptions, Renge and Haruhi had a quiet lunch talking about the lawsuits, mutual friends, and other interests.

Suddenly Renge asked out-of-the-blue, "What do you think of Kyoya and KOSK Ventures?"

"Can you be a little more specific?" Haruhi looked bemused, remembering how the host club had met Renge back in high school. "Are you thinking of him for the role of fiancée again?"

"No, I don't mean him on a romantic level, but him as a business partner," Renge clarified. "He was been hinting that he might want to invest in my Cosplay and RPG venue business, not as a franchisee but as an investment partner. I don't need the capital but I've heard that he is quite protective of his investment partners, like that bakery in the shopping center Yamamoto built. The other partners were going to try mitigating the inadequacies with their own funds, but Kyoya insisted that Yamamoto was in breach of contract and should meet their contract obligations."

Haruhi thought carefully before speaking. "I have to cite attorney-client privilege on any details, but, personally, if I wanted or needed a business partner, he would definitely be the first one I would approach."

Glancing at her watch, Haruhi started, "Oh no, I'm going to be late for my next appointment if I don't leave right away."

"They can wait," Renge dismissed.

"No, I don't think so. It's Kyoya."

"Oooo, in that case, let me take care of the check and we'll get you back to the office. Since I am considering him as an investment partner, I would be crazy to upset him. Besides, he's invested in a number of my vendors. It wouldn't take much for him to put me out of business if I crossed him."

Within minutes, they were back in Renge's car and headed to Haruhi's office. Both breathed a sigh of relief when they realized they had made it with a few minutes to spare.

"We're still on for the girls' spa outing Saturday morning, right?" Renge asked as she dropped Haruhi off.

Leaning back into the car, Haruhi replied, "I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you then." Then she closed the door and stepped back from the curb.

Renge waved and drove away just as Kyoya's car pulled up to the curb.

"Well, anxiously waiting for me?" Kyoya teased as he stepped out of the car and offered her his arm.

Shaking her head minutely as she stepped away, she responded, "Renge just dropped me off." Gesturing to the office building, she said, "Shall we get to work?"

Kyoya suppressed a look of annoyance, hopefully before anyone could see it. He was not used to being refused, as Haruhi had just done.

Haruhi led him to her desk and gestured for him to take a seat. Looking him in the eye and laying a hand on his arm, she explained, "Kyoya, I was not trying to be rude or brush you off. I was trying to protect your from the gossip mongers following me. You mean too much to me for them to plaster 'Fujioka has extended her debauchery to include men, specifically Kyoya Otori' or 'Has Kyoya Otori become the wingman for Fujioka's escapades?' What would your father say to that?"

Placing his hand gently on hers, Kyoya quirked his mouth and responded, "You have a point. But this discussion is not over. We will definitely talk about it during dinner tonight."

"Will that be safe?" Haruhi asked with a raised eyebrow. "Where will we be eating?"

"We will be eating at my house. My chef has instructions to have dinner ready for us at seven. So we better get to work," he smirked, the light glinting off his glasses.

"So…Renge?" Kyoya inquired with steepled fingers. "What did she want?"

"Client-attorney privilege, and you know it." Haruhi retorted.

"Fair enough. As long as you two were not talking about me during lunch."

"Well…in all fairness, she did ask about you."

"Oh, really? Why? And what did you say?"

"She asked about how you are as a business partner. I told her that, if I were looking for a business partner, you would be the first one I would approach."

Kyoya looked thoughtful and leaned forward. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

Haruhi was sure there was a second meaning behind his remark, but she shook herself and said, "Shall we get down to business?"

"Yes," he hummed seductively. "Let's table that discussion for now and get some work done."

Although she wasn't quite sure why, Haruhi blushed faintly.

After five hours of reviewing contracts, drafting letters, and making notes for additional research, they decided to call it a day.

"Haruhi, thank you for your diligent work. I know I can be quite the taskmaster."

"I appreciate that, Kyoya. You challenge me at times, but that just keeps life interesting."

"I texted Horita and he should be here in about five minutes. Do you want to stop by your apartment to change into something more comfortable before dinner?"

Haruhi pondered the question for a minute, trying to fathom any hidden meaning behind the suggestion. "I think that would be a good idea. Since we won't be out in public, I don't have to keep up the façade."

"May I make one request?"

"Okay…?"

"At my birthday party, I complimented Kaoru and Hikaru on the dress you were wearing. The difference from when you were wearing a suit was striking. I asked them how they did it and they confessed that you had special undergarments from a Paris designer to minimize and maximize your figure as needed. Would you be willing to bring those to my apartment tonight?"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Haruhi's face blushed bright red and daggers showed in her eyes. The scrape of chairs at the nearby desks had her standing up, looking around, and muttering, "Sorry, sorry."

Unperturbed, with a smug look on his face Kyoya remarked, "I am suggesting nothing untoward. I simply wish to examine the quality and workmanship, as I am considering approaching the designer about investing in their business."

Taking a deep breath and bring her temper under control, she replied, "Sorry I overreacted. I should have realized when you mentioned French law that the twins told you about MDC. As for bringing them with me tonight, I will take that under advisement."

Haruhi put away the files and locked up her desk. Then she gathered her coat, her briefcase, and especially her dignity. "Let's go."

"After you," Kyoya gestured.

Outside the building, Horita was waiting with the car door open. As Haruhi climbed in, he smiled with a slight bow and she murmured, "Thank you, Horita." Kyoya slipped in behind her and the chauffer closed the door.

There was a mildly tense silence in the car during the short drive to Haruhi's apartment. Huffing, she said, "Wait here. I'll be right back," as she climbed out of the car.

"Are you sure you don't want some help?" Kyoya teased.

"I'm a big girl. I can manage just fine by myself."

Once Haruhi reached her apartment, she hurried to the bedroom to change. Slipping out of her suit and the minimizing undergarment, she changed into legging and a long, loose sweater. _"Do I want to cater to Kyoya's whims? Or should I leave my special undergarments at home?"_ She rubbed the fabric of the undergarment between her fingers thoughtfully. "_Oh, alright. Marinette deserves to know that there is an investor interested in her designs. At least a new set arrived today that I ordered last week. That way I don't have to take along the one I was wearing today_." She slipped the package into her shoulder bag along with her phone, wallet, and keys. Checking to be sure she had everything she needed, she locked the door and headed back to the car.

The ride to Kyoya's was still silent but much less tense. Both were checking messages on their phones in preparation for turning them off during dinner.

Although Kyoya's house was much smaller than his family home where he grew up, it was still a mansion on a gated estate. "No need to worry about media tonight, Haruhi. Just relax and enjoy the evening," he said as he helped her out of the car. She placed her hand on his arm, reminiscent of the gesture she had rejected earlier in the day.

At the touch of her hand, Kyoya relaxed, subconsciously aware of the tension he had been experiencing since her rejection earlier. Subtly noticing him relax, Haruhi felt her own tension begin to release. With a soft sigh, she leaned her head on his shoulder as he led her to the dining room.

The pair enjoyed some verbal sparing over a delicious gourmet dinner prepared by Kyoya's award-winning chef. "Dinner was superb. My compliments to the chef," Haruhi enthused.

"Bring your wine. Let's adjourn to the library."

He led her down the hall and opened an ornate door, gesturing for her to precede him. She looked around appreciatively, noting the changes in artwork from her previous visit, especially the vase on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

"Alright, what's up with that?" she asked, fluttering her fingers in the direction of the vase. "It looks eerily similar to the one I broke back at Ouran."

"Just a copy I had made as a remembrance," he mentioned in an off-hand manner as he led her over to the sofa and they settled down to relax.

After taking a sip of wine, Haruhi set her glass on the table near the sofa. Stretching her arms over her head, she leaned back and released the tension from her shoulders. Sighing, she said, "So, what now?"

Kyoya set his wine on the table along with his glasses. He rubbed his eyes and pondered, "Do you ever think about our time in high school?"

Haruhi snorted. "More often than I would like at times. The whole Yamamoto mess with the media circus brought back memories of all of Tamaki's drama. In a way, dealing with Tamaki then has been useful now."

Kyoya looked pensive. "There are two particular times that I think about…sometimes more frequently than I care to admit," he mused.

She scooted a little close and, intrigued, she asked, "Oh, which two are those?"

He paused and she wondered if he was going to answer her question. During his pause, she studied his face intently. There was a kaleidoscope of emotions playing over his features and his eyes, no longer hidden behind his glasses, were…troubled…confused…no, wait, conflicted. Unsure how to interpret his mood, she simply waited quietly for his next move.

"_I want to tell her but it puts me in a vulnerable position. That goes against how I was raised and everything I've tried to be_," he thought frantically. _"But how can she respond if she has no idea how I feel?"_ Finally the internal battle ended and Kyoya turned to face Haruhi, taking her hands in his. Trembling slightly, he murmured, "The Beach and the Mall."

Haruhi's breath caught as the memories of those two incidents came flooding over her. "Why those two?" she stammered.

"Because I was with you, just the two of us," he replied. "You were open and honest. I had no need of masks or pretenses. There was no one else around. I always had to wear the masked of the dutiful son, but in those moments, with you, I was just 'Kyoya.' And you accepted me. You could see right through me to all my flaws and failures, but you didn't care about those. You saw me for 'me' and accepted that 'me'."

Pulling one hand from his grasp, she laid it gently on his cheek. "Oh, Kyoya, I don't know what to say."

Leaning in to her touch and closing his eyes, he whispered, "There is something I have wanted to tell you for years, every since the beach trip."

"O—kay?"

"You were wrong when you said I had nothing to gain from being with you. There was much I could have gained, but that was far outweighed by what I could have lost. I would have gained the pleasure of being with your that night and the memories of our time together. But I would have lost you—your friendship, your good opinion of me, your essence. I would also have lost Tamaki's friendship and the entirety of the host club. They would have ostracized me if ever I hurt you."

Kyoya looked down at her hand that he was still holding. "I confess, I wanted to. When I had you pinned down, I was sorely tempted to ravish you. You stirred feelings in me that no one else ever has." He closed his eyes, waiting for her response. "_Does she hate me now? Will she avoid me? Tell the others what I've done?"_

Haruhi rubbed his cheek absently with her thumb as she puzzled through Kyoya's words—his confession. _"I had no idea he felt this way. I know I can be oblivious about romantic feelings—just look at my history with Ari and Ritsu, but how could I have missed this?"_

Taking a breath, she tipped his chin up and looked into his eyes. "I had no idea you felt this way. I admit, I have been so focused on my goal to become a lawyer like my mother that I haven't thought about anything else. Now that I have achieved that goal, it's probably time for me to start thinking about other things, like romance."

Sounding more vulnerable than she had ever seen him, Kyoya asked, "May I have the privilege of a date? Sometime after the hearing?"

Smiling, she replied, "I would be honored."

Needing some time to compose himself, Kyoya put on his glasses, stood up, and picked up the wine glasses. "I'll be right back. Would you like anything—some tea perhaps?"

Haruhi stood up and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I think a cup of tea would be nice while we look over the DNA reports. Maybe after that, I'll let you examine my undergarments."

Kyoya nearly gave himself whiplash as he turned to look at her in shock.

"I meant the specialty ones from MDC, not the ones I'm currently wearing," she said with a smirk.

Composing himself, he jibed, "Aww, that takes all the fun out of it." Then he turned and left the room.

Haruhi wandered around the library, trying to regain her composure after their rather intense and intimate exchange. "_Wow, that's a lot to take in and think about."_ Although she was looking at the shelves of books, her mind was too distracted to read any of the titles.

Slipping quietly back into the room, Kyoya stepped up behind Haruhi and loosely wrapped his arms around her waist. "See anything interesting?"

Leaning back into his chest, she shook her head. "Nothing on the shelves caught my eye." Turning in his arms and placing her hands on his chest, she said, "Please, be patient with me. This is a new focus for me and it may take a little time for me to figure things out."

"All I ask is a chance to let you know how I feel and explore what that means, together with you. No need to rush. We both have busy schedules that we will need to work each other into."

Smiling, she patted his chest lightly and said, "Shall we look at those DNA reports now?" Glancing around, she muttered, "Where did I leave my shoulder bag?"

Kyoya gestured to the desk on the other side of the library. "I had Aishima put it on the desk when we went in to dinner."

While Haruhi and Kyoya were sorting through the reports, Aishima entered with the tea tray. He unobtrusively placed it on the side table and poured them each a cup. After delivering them, he left as quietly as he had come.

With Kyoya's help, Haruhi spread the reports out on the desk so they could look for similarities and differences. First, they compared each mother with her supposed child's report. As she suspected, Tagami, An, Haruna, and Una were not matches to their 'children.' Next, they compared the paternal makers for the children. When they finished, the reports ended up in three different piles.

Pointing to the first—and largest—pile, she said, "Those fourteen have nothing unusual about them." She swept them back into the envelope.

Picking up the next stack, she noted, "These six children all appear to share a father. Interestingly enough, their mothers are among the high school friends that still hang out together."

"There must be a male acquaintance hanging out with them as well, on an individual basis, of course."

Haruhi clipped the six reports together and placed them back in the envelope as well. "I wonder if the friends will compare reports," she mused. "Maybe when I see them at the hearing, I'll suggest it if they haven't already done so."

"Putting a cat among the pigeons?" Kyoya teased.

"More like warning the herd there's a horny bull in the field."

"Oooo, does your father know you talk like that?" he purred, with a raised eyebrow.

"No, and you better not tell him." She retorted, glaring at him.

Brandishing the last pile, Haruhi stated, "These four are the most intriguing. I suspected that the women were not the mothers of these children, even before Rio's friend, Shiharu, told me they were taken from an orphanage. If I'm reading these correctly, all four of the children have the same father."

"That is intriguing. May I have copies made of all of the reports for my investigation team?"

"Certainly," Haruhi replied, placing the last of the reports back in the envelope.

Kyoya called for Tachibana, handed him the envelope, and instructed, "Please make copies of these reports and have the originals back before Haruhi needs to leave."

"Very good, sir."

After Tachibana had left the room, Kyoya turned to Haruhi and said, "Shall we examine your undergarments now?"

Pulling a package out of her shoulder bag and shaking it in his direction, she groused, "That just sounds so wrong." Thrusting it into his hands, she muttered, "Here. I received these just today. I have a standing order for a pair every six months."

He opened the package and pulled out the two undergarments, draping them side-by-side over the back of the sofa. With a critical eye, he examined the stitching and construction, running his fingers lightly over the silky smooth material.

"It hardly seems possible that such a small piece of fabric could make such a difference in the wearing of a suit or dress. However, I had the evidence right in front of me just last Saturday."

Haruhi attempted to stifle a yawn as she watched Kyoya examine the undergarments in minute detail. "Would you like me to pass along your contact information to the designer?"

He pondered for a moment, tapping his lips with his finger. "Yes, please pass it along. The market potential for this product would be staggering."

"Just a word of warning, her current employer, a renowned fashion house, may already have right of first refusal."

"No matter. Then I shall just have to approach the fashion house about making my investment that way. These are truly innovative. I might even establish a fashion house just to steal the designer away. If these are any indication of her talent, she must be truly superb."

"Stop. You'll embarrass her. Although she is extremely talented, she's really quite modest." Haruhi stifled another yawn, unsuccessfully.

Glancing at his watch, Kyoya stated, "The hour is late. We should get you home."

"I won't argue with you there."

Tachibana had returned with the DNA reports while they had been discussing the undergarments, so Haruhi was able to stuff the reports into her shoulder bag along with the undergarments. "Let's get going before I fall asleep."

During the drive, Haruhi rested her head on Kyoya's shoulder, enjoying the relaxed silence between them. When they reach the apartment building, he nudged her and said, "Let's get you inside."

"No," she replied sleepily. "I am not inviting you up and you are not walking me to my door. I see a photographer lurking in the alleyway. He won't recognize me in these clothes, but he might recognize you and put two and two together. Just watch me through the front door and you'll know I'm safely home."

Kyoya was about to protest when she leaned forward and kissed him gently, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Caught off guard by Haruhi's actions, he was unable to react before she was already out of the car and inside the building.

Settling in at her desk Thursday morning, Haruhi started looking through her calendar to plan her day. "_Let's see, I have three appointments this morning and then I need to spend the afternoon at the courthouse filing documents and appearing for that one hearing."_ She paused in her thoughts to pull the appropriate files from her desk so she would be ready for the appointments as well as review the details of the afternoon cases.

"_I can grab lunch on my way to the courthouse, just not at that coffeeshop. I do not want to run into any of the three that are suing me who work there. Who knows how many photographers will be following me and what the gossip shows would be saying if I was seen with any of them._

"_Since the hearing is next Tuesday, it seems like the media is really getting desperate to find dirt on me. Too bad they haven't put their investigative skills into looking for the truth. One simple, glaring detail would stop them in their tracks, my gender. Oh well, I guess the truth is just not entertaining enough for them_." Haruhi shook her head to clear her thoughts of the lawsuits and prepare for her first appointment.

Just after her second appointment, she was engrossed in the requested changes to an employment contract for one of her clients when she realized there was someone waiting next to her desk.

"Mr. Hayami, how is your wife? Getting better, I hope."

The process server looked embarrassed, but replied, "She is doing well. The doctor says she should be back on her feet by next week and he doesn't anticipate any lingering effects."

"Let me guess, you are here to serve me again."

"I really hate this job at times," Mr. Hayami said, handing Haruhi a pile of envelopes.

"Don't worry about it. If these are what I think they are, it's actually good news." She slit open the one on the top of the stack and pulled out the document. "Just as I expected, a request for dismissal of one of the lawsuits against me."

"You expected them?"

"The DNA results were delivered on Tuesday. With such glaring evidence to my innocence in the matter, I surmised that most of the plaintiffs would contact their lawyers to request dismissals. They would not want to embarrass themselves or leave themselves open to countersuits for defamation or fraud."

"But there are only twenty there. Weren't there twenty-four lawsuits?"

"That is true. I suspect I know who the four hold-outs are. Don't worry about it. I hate to be rude and rush you off, but I have to get ready for my next appointment. Have a good day and give my regards to your wife."

"I will and you have a good day, as well."

While waiting for her next appointment, who was currently ten minutes late, Haruhi methodically slit open each envelope and extracted its content. "_Just as I expected_," Haruhi thought smugly, "_all but Tagami, An, Haruna, and Yuna_."

Her client finally arrived and they set to work on the lease agreement for the new apartment complex his company just finished building. By the time they hammered out the last of the details, it was time for lunch. "Once I finish making the remaining changes, I will send a draft for your approval," Haruhi stated as they closed the meeting and shook hands.

*RIDE OF THE VALKYRIES* started playing on Haruhi's phone as she was putting her desk in order before leaving for lunch. "Hello, Kyoya."

"Hello, Haruhi. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Maybe better than fine. Twenty dismissals were delivered to me this morning."

"That is does sound like good news. Let me guess, the four that were not dismissed were Tagami, An, Haruna, and Yuna?"

"Got it in one. What can I do for you today?"

"That is a loaded question with so many possibilities," Kyoya purred teasingly, "but for now I'll simply tell you why I called. I think we should have a meeting to discuss the hearing next week. Would you ask the person who gave you the information about the children and the orphanage to come as well?"

"Her name is Shiharu and she's a friend of Rio's. I will have Rio contact her. When will we be meeting? The weekend is booked with Ritsu and Mei's engagement party."

"I was thinking tomorrow night at my house. How does eight o'clock sound?"

"That fits my schedule. I'll let you know if that doesn't work for Shiharu."

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Putting her cell phone in her briefcase, Haruhi picked up the desk phone and dialed Rio's extension.

"Good morning, Yudai Daito's office."

"Good morning, Rio. This is Haruhi. I was wondering if you could contact Shiharu for me."

"Sure, why?"

"We're having a strategy meeting tomorrow night at eight to prepare for the hearing on Tuesday. I think Shiharu might have some insight into the children from the orphanage."

"Okay. I'll call her during lunch and let you know this afternoon what she says."

"That sound great. You'll have to call my cell. I will be at the courthouse this afternoon. "

"Good to know."

"Oh, and could you also contact Seiji Matsunaga about being at the hearing next Tuesday. I already cleared it with the judge."

"Will do. I'll let you know about that, too. Have a good lunch. Bye."

"You, too. Bye."

Sitting in a quiet restaurant enjoying a light lunch, Haruhi reviewed the file for the hearing that afternoon. "_There shouldn't be any problems at the hearing based on these.._."

*DING*

Haruhi picked up her phone and read the text from Takashi.

***Thinking about you***

Haruhi replied:

***Any particular reason?***

The almost immediate reply:

***Meeting tomorrow***

Haruhi smiled, but she wasn't sure how to interpret Takashi's message. "_Is he worried about the case? Or is he just looking forward to seeing me? It hadn't been that long since we'd seen one another, just a couple of days as a matter of fact. Oh well, I'll think about that later." _She finally responded:

***Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Have to head to court***

His reply popped up immediately:

***Good luck. See you tomorrow 3***

"_Did he just close his text with a heart emoji?"_ Haruhi wondered in confusion. _"What is going on here? I'll have to think about it later, I need to focus on court this afternoon."_

Just after filing documents with the court clerk, Haruhi's phone rang.

"Good afternoon."

"Hey, Haruhi. This is Rio."

"Hey, Rio. What's the news?"

"I talked to Shiharu and she is available for the meeting at eight tomorrow night. She just needs to know where it is."

"It would probably be easier if I pick her up. Send me her address and let her know that I will be there about seven-thirty."

Oh, and I also spoke to Seiji. He is making arrangements to cover the hearing on Tuesday, so that's taken care of as well."

"Thanks, you've been a big help."

"Glad to help. I'll send you Shiharu's work address and let her know you'll be picking her up. Bye."

"Bye."

"Horita, I'll be fine," Haruhi protested. "I need to be the one to get Shiharu because she knows me. I don't know how she would react if a strange man appeared, claiming he was there to pick her up. And what would her colleagues think? We are picking her up from work after all."

"Very well, Miss Haruhi," Horita acquiesced. "Just don't take very long or I am coming in after you. I am under orders from Master Kyoya not to let anything happen to you."

"I understand that. I'll be fine. Just wait here and I'll be right back."

Haruhi walked up to the entrance of the Child Care Center and pulled open the door. The young woman behind the reception desk asked, "May I help you?"

Smiling politely, Haruhi stated, "Shiharu Nakamura is expecting me."

Before the young woman had a chance to answer, Shiharu stepped through a side door. "Haruhi, thank you for picking me up. I'm running a little late." Turning to the one at the desk, she said, "I'll see you on Monday, Ayami."

Haruhi held the door for Shiharu and said, "No problem. I just arrived."

Shiharu looked a little intimidated when they reached the car and she saw the chauffer. "Is this your car?"

Opening the door and gesturing for her to climb in, Haruhi replied, "No, it belongs to a friend. I just wanted to take a taxi, but Kyoya insisted on sending his car since the meeting is at his house. Shiharu, this is Horita. Horita, this is Shiharu Nakamura."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Nakamura," Horita's deep voice rumbled from the front seat.

"Nice to meet you," she responded.

During the drive, Shiharu was little nervous. Finally, she asked, "Why do you want me at this meeting?"

"This is a strategy…no, preparatory…meeting for my hearing on Tuesday. Kyoya has been investigating the women who filed the lawsuits against me. Because of your information about the children being borrowed from the orphanage, he has been investigating that facet as well. I think he would like your insight."

"That makes sense," Shiharu said thoughtfully.

"I also wanted to ask if you could arrange to be at the hearing on Tuesday."

"Why?"

"The women brought the children to the preliminary hearing and it was…awkward. The children, Yuki especially, were uncomfortable and fidgety. I already got the judge's permission for them to be off to the side together with a child care worker supervising them. You said that you volunteer at the orphanage, so they should know and trust you, right?"

"I'll see what I can do. It's a little short notice, but if I explain it to my supervisor, I think she'll agree."

"Thank you. I'm sure the children will appreciate it. I want to bring some quiet toys and books to occupy them. What do you suggest?"

"I know Yuki would love to read a book about dogs. I think he would like to be veterinarian when he grows up. Hatori likes construction vehicles, especially bulldozers. Kyo and Kira like to play school together, so some crayons and notebooks would be good for them."

"Thank you for the suggestions. Would they be allowed to keep those things with them at the orphanage?"

"Yes, they would and I'm sure they would appreciate them greatly."

Horita cleared his throat to get their attention, "We're here."

Haruhi looked up in surprise. "So we are. Thank you, Horita."

She opened the door and climbed out of the car, followed by Shiharu. Shiharu looked up and stopped in her tracks, gaping at the house—mansion—they had just arrived at. "This is your friend's house?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Kyoya is one of the host club members that I told you about."

Haruhi didn't even have a chance to knock on the door when Aishima opened it. "Good evening. You are right on time. They are waiting for you in the dining room where there is a light dinner laid out."

"Thank you, Aishima. This is Shiharu. Shiharu Nakamura, this is Aishima."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Nakamura. Shall I lead the way?"

"Pleased to meet you as well," Shiharu replied, clearly in awe of her surroundings.

Haruhi took Shiharu's elbow and told Aishima, "Thank you, I still tend to get a little turned around here."

Kyoya was waiting by the door when they reached the dining room. "Good evening, Haruhi," he said as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

Haruhi noticed the tightening around Takashi's eyes at Kyoya's gesture. "_Oh boy. After that talk with Kyoya, I've tried to be more aware of the potential romantic gestures toward me by men. I wonder how unaware I have been about the competition between them for my attention."_

"Please, fill your plate and have a seat. We can discuss things while we eat so the meeting doesn't go too late."

During the evening, Kyoya did most of the talking as he presented the information that his investigative teams had uncovered. Shiharu was shocked at the things that had been happening to children in the orphanages. Although she had grown up in one of them, she had been completely unaware of what boiled down to as human trafficking. Children who had been placed in the orphanages because their families could not provide for them were essentially sold to wealthy people as money was paid to the family to allow the child to be 'adopted.'

It was also discovered that wealthy families "hid" their illegitimate children in the orphanage system. Kyoya's digging found that the Yamamoto family controlled most of the orphanages and blackmailed those families under the guise of donations, though none of the funds were used to support the orphanages.

It was ten o'clock when things wrapped up and Haruhi accompanied Shiharu as Horita drove them home. When they dropped Shiharu off at her apartment building, Haruhi said, "Please let me know if you can be there Tuesday. I think it would be a great comfort for the kids."

"I'll do my best. Have a good night."

"Good night."

Shortly after dropping Shiharu off, Horita left Haruhi at her building. Before she could open the front door, she was attacked by three men. Within minutes, the men were all on the ground and Haruhi was on the phone with emergency services. "Please send police and an ambulance to my location."

"What is the nature of your emergency?"

"I was attacked by three men."

"Are you injured?"

"No, but they are in pretty bad shape."

"I see. Police and an ambulance are on the way."

As she waited, Haruhi took photos and sent them to Kyoya along with a text explaining the circumstances and asking him to find out if they were Yamamoto's men.

*RIDE OF THE VALKYRIES* played almost immediately after she sent the message.

"What happened? Are you alright? Do you need me to come?" Kyoya growled.

"I was attacked just after Horita dropped me off. I'm fine. You don't need to come. I would have waited to send you the photos, but I know you would have had a fit later if I'd delayed."

"I'm glad you're okay. Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

Haruhi could hear the relief in his voice. "I'm sure. I have to go, the police are here to take my statement. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at the engagement party."

"Alright, good night."

Haruhi sighed, took a deep breath, and turned to address the office waiting to take her statement.

Haruhi puzzled at the text from Renge.

***Car will pick you up at 8 to take you to spa. Bring your engagement party outfit***

"_I thought we were meeting at the nail salon just down the block. I wonder when she changed the plans?"_

Haruhi waited in the lobby of her building until she saw Renge's car pull up to the curb. Playing with the fake ponytail she had clipped into her hair, she walked sedately to the waiting vehicle. Out of the corner of her eye she could see at least two photographers. _"Probably waiting for Haruhi Fujioka to head off to a weekend tryst or something."_

Forty-five minutes later, the car pulled through the gates of a very exclusive spa on the outskirts of Tokyo. When Haruhi entered the lobby, she saw the others who were there for the girls' spa morning. It was all planned to help prepare Mei for her and Ritsu's engagement party that evening.

Renge came dashing over, exclaiming, "Finally, you're here. Everyone else has already arrived." She waved her hand at the group that included Annabeth, Reiko, Kirimi, Fuyumi, Mei, and Ayame. "I reserved the whole spa for this morning so we don't have to worry about gossip mongers slipping in. We can just relax and enjoy our full spa experience."

While Renge was talking, an attendant appeared at Haruhi's elbow as whispered, "May I take your evening attire to your designated dressing room?"

Nodding, Haruhi handed her the garment bag and her shoulder bag, mouthing, "Thank you."

"First we will submerge ourselves in mud baths while our facials are being done. Next, after a quick rinse, we will head to the sauna and then the showers. That will be followed by massages. That will leave just enough time for us to have manis and pedis done while the stylists do our hair. Any questions?"

Reiko piped up, "When do you breathe?"

Everyone chuckled at Reiko's joke as an attendant appeared to escort them to the mud baths.

Four hours later, the ladies, feeling pampered and relaxed, were helped into the limousine for the trip to the engagement party venue.

Haruhi was the last of the ladies to enter the ballroom because she had stopped to use the bathroom. No sooner had she stepped through the door than she was swept up in Takashi's arms. As he carried her off to a secluded corner, she caught a glimpse of the angry…jealous…maybe murderous…look on Kyoya's face.

Struggling in Takashi's grip, Haruhi demanded, "What are you doing?"

He set her down in a corner, with his body blocking the view of her from the rest of the room, as well as her escape. "What happened last night?" he growled.

"You heard about that?"

"Yes, gossip show said Haruhi Fujioka was attacked but no details, nothing more. What happened?"

Haruhi saw the tension in his face and could almost hear his teeth grinding. Softly she smiled and placed her hands on his chest. "I'm fine, Takashi. There were three men waiting outside my building when I got home last night. They tried to attack me."

"What do you mean 'tried'?" The look on his face was frightening and Haruhi was glad it was not directed at her.

"Takashi, with all the training you, Mitsukuni, Yasuchika, and Satoshi have been giving me, do you really think three run-of-the-mill thugs stood a chance? Less than five minutes after I stepped out of Kyoya's car, I was on the phone with emergency services requesting police and an ambulance for my 'attackers'."

Takashi bent over and rested his forehead against hers and his hands on her shoulders. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, he said, "I'm glad you are safe."

She stroked his cheek gently. "Thank you, Takashi. And thank you for the training. You've obviously done a good job."

There was an irritated sound of a throat being cleared behind Takashi. Reluctantly he stepped aside and Haruhi saw a very agitated Kyoya standing there. Kyoya threw a dark look at Takashi, which he returned in equal measure.

Haruhi could see the tension in both of their bodies. "_Great, jealousy rears its ugly head. I'll have to diffuse this or it will ruin Ritsu and Mei's engagement party."_ She reached out with her left hand and grabbed Takashi's right arm while she reached out her right to take Kyoya's left. "Boys, really. I'm fine. The most danger I was in was that I would fall down laughing at their techniques. I've seen better on an elementary school playground."

Smiling sincerely up at each of them she continued, "Now, let's go congratulate the happy couple. Okay?"

When the two men just continued to scowl at each other, she glowered at them and repeated firmly, "Okay?"

Takashi was the first to reply, "Hn."

Kyoya hesitated slightly, cast a dark glance at Takashi and then said, "Very well."

The remainder of the festivities went off without a hitch. Everyone had a wonderful time celebrating and teasing the engaged couple. There was also no small amount of teasing for the trio as everyone else realized that something had shifted in their relationships.

Haruhi arrived at the little diner two block from the courthouse to find Takashi already there waiting for her. With a smile, she took a seat in the booth opposite him and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning. I already ordered tea."

"Thank you, Takashi. I haven't been here before. Is there anything that you would recommend for breakfast?"

"Nori omlette and miso soup."

"That sounds good. I think I'll have that when the waitress comes."

Takashi looked distracted and slightly uncomfortable as he clasped and unclasped his hands, staring at them where they lay on the table. Haruhi knew that she just had to wait for him to tell her what was on his mind, though she suspected that it had something to do with her and their relationship.

The waitress arrived to take their order and Takashi ordered a nori omlette and miso soup for each of them. As she walked away, he returned to his contemplation.

Hearing *HOEDOWN FROM RODEO* Haruhi picked up her phone off the table and gestured to Takashi that it would just take a minute. "Hey, Dad. How is Kirasawa?"

"Oh, Haruhi, I wish I could be there for the hearing today but Misuzu is completely booked up and I just couldn't get away," Ranka dithered.

"Don't worry about it, Dad. I have plenty of people in my corner. I know Miuru has turned you off of JXTV but you may want to watch tonight. Another JXTV reporter will be covering the hearing today. He is a friend of Rio, Mr. Daito's secretary."

"I'll do that. Just wanted you to know that I'm thinking about you, Baby Girl."

"Thanks. I'll try to get down to see you sometime soon. I have to go. Love you."

"Love you, too. Take care."

Haruhi turned off her phone and placed it in her briefcase. "Sorry about that, Takashi. My dad was just checking on me."

With a barely perceptible nod of his head, he seemed to come to a conclusion. He folded his hands in his lap, looked Haruhi in the eye, and said, "I would like to discuss some things with you after the lawsuits are settled. Are you available tonight?"

Slightly puzzled at his phrasing and formality, she replied, "Well, this is Tuesday, so I have a workout at the dojo. Is this something that could discussed over dinner?"

"That would probably make it easier."

"Shall we finalize plans after the workout at the dojo?"

"Yes."

The waitress appeared and placed their orders in front of them. They ate their breakfast in companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Haruhi took her place at the defendant's table, sliding a box underneath. The box contained snacks, toys, books, and a play mat for the children for later. Her hearing was the first one on the docket for the day, so she settle in to wait. The host club and their spouses were there to support her. Shiharu was sitting right behind her, waiting for the judge to allow her to supervise the children during the hearing. Seiji and his cameraman had set up unobtrusively in the back corner of the gallery behind Haruhi.

There was a commotion outside the courtroom before the doors were flung open by Tagami, who entered in a huff, followed by her 'son,' her lawyer, and the other three mothers and children. There was a sullen look on Yuki's face that vanished when he saw Shiharu. However, when he started to move in her direction, Tagami grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back to her side, muttering, "Behave yourself," through gritted teeth. Haruhi, Takashi, Shiharu, and the bailiff all scowled at the rough treatment of the boy.

Miuru Sakurai and her cameraman followed Tagami's entrance, almost as noisily, and set up right behind Tagami at the plaintiff's table. Miuru shot an almost feral look at Haruhi. Just like the last time they met outside the dojo, Haruhi looked her up and down disdainfully, and then dismissed her. Miuru growled under her breath.

Moments later, the bailiff called for everyone to rise as Judge Eiko Tanaka entered the courtroom. As soon as the judge was seated, Haruhi rose and asked, "Your honor, may I approach the bench?"

He beckoned to her and she stepped forward, carrying the box. When the plaintiff's lawyer rose to come forward as well, the judge waved his back to his seat. Quietly Haruhi addressed the judge, "Your honor, as I spoke to you about last week, I realize that these proceedings may be difficult for the children to sit through quietly. If you will allow, I have asked a child care worker to come sit with them and I also brought this box of toys and snacks for them." She then placed the box on the bench for the judge's perusal.

The judge nodded at the contents of the box and asked Haruhi, "May I see the child care worker's credentials?"

Haruhi turned and motioned for Shiharu to come forward. Shiharu handed her licensure certificate to the judge. With a glance, he handed it back. He then gestured for the bailiff to approach.

"Please take this box and set five chairs up over in that corner for the children and this young lady."

The bailiff tried to hide a smile as he picked up the box and hurried to comply.

Finally, the judge addressed the courtroom, "The children will please move to the chairs in that corner where they will be supervised by a licensed child care worker."

Tagami was about to protest when the bailiff whispered in the judge's ear and the judge fixed her with a stern gaze. She could only surmise that the bailiff was reporting her earlier treatment of the boy.

Reading from the docket, the clerk intoned, "Twenty of the twenty-four lawsuits have been voluntarily dismissed following receipt of the DNA results. The remaining four will be examined today. To dispense with the objections regarding expert witnesses, the court has retained a neutral expert to examine and interpret the DNA data."

The expert witness stepped forward, carrying four files, and was sworn in by the bailiff. He settled into the witness box and waited for the judge to address him.

"Have you examined the results of the DNA tests for these four lawsuits?"

"I have."

"Have you drawn any conclusions?"

"Yes, your honor, I have."

"Please present your conclusions."

"I have examined the tests closely and come to three conclusions. The first conclusion is that Tagami Michika, An Masu, Haruna Ogawa, and Yuna Jinbo are not the mothers of these four children."

Muttering could be heard from the gallery following this revelation.

The expert witness continued, "The second conclusion is that the four children and Tagami Michika are half-siblings sharing a common father."

This pronouncement brought a collective gasp and mutters from the crowd. Tagami's face had a look of pure confusion.

Haruhi did her best to hide her smirk. She knew what was coming and she could sense her friends shifting onto the edges of their seats. "_And now for the punchline."_

The expert witness paused to allow the room to quiet down. "The third, and most important conclusion, is that it is impossible that Haruhi Fujioka fathered of any of these children, because Fujioka is a female."


	6. Conviction

Chapter 6 – Conviction

Tagami shot to her feet and screamed, "YOU LIAR! I know Haruhi is a male. He was in the host club in high school. He hung around with Suoh, Otori, the Hitachiins, Haninozuka, and Morinozuka. He trifled with the affections of so many girls…"

***CRACK***

The blow of the gavel interrupted her tirade. "That is enough! If you do not desist this instant, I will hold you in contempt of court."

Once Tagami stopped screeching, a din could be heard from the gallery as they discussed the expert's testimony regarding Fujioka's gender.

***CRACK***

The blow of the gavel was not as hard this time but it did draw attention back to the judge. "Order in the court or I will have the gallery cleared," he stated sternly. "As surprising as some of you find this information, this is still my courtroom and I require order so we can proceed."

Addressing the witness, he inquired, "For clarification, are you certain that Fujioka is female?"

"There is no mistaking it. Right her on the DNA report it shows the XX chromosomes. There is no Y chromosome, so there is NO possibility that Fujioka is male."

"Given that fact, Fujioka is innocent of the charges in the lawsuits." Turning to Haruhi, the judge asked, "Do you wish for me to dismiss the case at this time?"

"Your honor, if you will indulge me, I would like to bring out some facts in this case as part of court records."

"Given that I will be remanding these four women into the custody of the court for fraud and intentionally filing a false lawsuit, do you still wish to continue with this case?"

"Yes, your honor. I think it would be best that the motivation behind this case to be included in the court records."

"Then proceed. But please be mindful of the court's time. The expert witness is excused."

The witness nodded his thanks to the judge, stepped down, and took a seat in the gallery.

Haruhi stood up and address the court, "Thank you, your honor. I will try to keep this as concise as possible. I would like Tagami Michika to take the stand, please?"

"Why should I?" Tagami whined.

The judge looked at her sternly and answered, "Your cooperation, or lack thereof, will be noted in your fraud case, either way."

Tagami flounced up to the witness box and the bailiff swore her in. "Oh, if I must," she huffed.

Haruhi approached her and asked, "Ms. Michika, when did you first meet me?"

Rolling her eyes, Tagami muttered, "We met at Ouran High School during our first year."

Nodding, Haruhi prodded, "Tell the court about our interactions."

Tagami crossed her arms in front of her chest, huffed and began talking. "I only knew who you were because you were the scholarship student and you were part of the host club. Everyone at Ouran High School knew about Haruhi Fujioka—commoner, brilliant student, and 'natural' of the host club. You also had a habit of sticking your nose where it didn't belong."

"Do you want to elaborate on that?" Haruhi prompted.

"It's all your fault I was expelled from Ouran. It was none of your business that Akane was helping me with my homework," Tagami shouted.

Turning to the judge, Haruhi asked, "In view of the time constraints and this is a hostile witness, may I clarify?"

"Because this not formal testimony in the case, I will allow it," Judge Tanaka responded.

"Tagami, it wasn't just that Akane was helping you with your homework. You were stealing her homework and then threatening her to make her to do your homework on a regular basis. You also bullied her into breaking off from all her other friends and activities. The final straw was when I saw you push her down the central staircase. You tried to blame your expulsion on me, but it was your own actions that seriously injured a fellow student. It was the final straw in a long line of second chances given to you by the teachers. I was just a convenient scapegoat because I was a commoner and 'didn't understand how things were done in society.'"

The gallery erupted into mutters at the information, but quieted quickly so as not to miss anything.

"Just one more question and then I will dismiss this witness," Haruhi sighed. "Tagami Michika, was this lawsuit your idea?"

At first it appeared that she was not going to answer the questions, but the judge prompted her, "Your cooperation, please."

"I put Ouran behind me years ago. After I was expelled, my parents sent me to a boarding school in Switzerland. I even changed my last name to my mother's to avoid being connected to the scandal at Ouran. I heard Fujioka's name on the news when she won that big case but I didn't pay any attention to it. But then my uncle Manpei showed up and demanded that I help him discredit Fujioka by filing a paternity suit. When my father protested, my uncle glared at him and said, 'She will do as I say and you will not interfere.'"

Tagami took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Then she continued, "Uncle Manpei glared at my father and all he could say was, 'I understand.' Well, I didn't understand and I tried to protest but my parents looked so terrified that I just did as I was told. Uncle told me he would take care of all the details, I would just have to play my part and not screw it up."

Haruhi smiled sadly, "Thank you for your honesty, Tagami. You may step down."

Before she left the stand, Tagami asked, "When did everyone find out you were a woman?"

"The host club knew from practically the beginning. Circumstances of a debt required that people think I was a male to allow me to fulfill my obligation to the host club. It was at the end of the first year, after my debt was paid. I was awarded an additional scholarship to study abroad and I didn't want to leave with the lie in place. There was a reveal at my going-away party."

"That explains why I didn't know but everyone else seemed to." Tagami left the stand and walked back toward her seat, hunched in on herself. As she passed, Haruhi placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be sure that the court takes your situation into account."

After Tagami resumed her seat and the muttering in the gallery died down again, Haruhi addressed the court. "Most of you have heard the news stories about the shopping center collapse and Manpei Yamamoto's part in it. As Ms. Michika mentioned, this lawsuit was a tactic to discredit me. However, it was also a power play to keep his brother, Shinpei, in line.

"As the expert witness testified, Ms. Michika and these four children," she waved to the corner where Shiharu was keeping the children occupied, "share a common father. Apparently, there were a number of affairs that resulted in pregnancies. These children were placed in an orphanage and the mothers were paid off. This gave Manpei the idea to take control of the orphanages and offer to 'help' other high-ranking families deal with such 'problems.'" It took all of Haruhi's control not to snarl as she made that statement.

"Manpei used those defenseless children to blackmail the high-ranking families but they weren't the only victims of his schemes. Other children were placed in the orphanages as well. Some of the orphanages had good administrators and took good care of their charges. Others were much less scrupulous.

"When it brought to my attention that these four children being used in the lawsuit were 'borrowed' from an orphanage, I asked someone to start looking into the orphanages. What was uncovered was disturbing. Beginning ten years ago, when Manpei Yamamoto used a shell company to take charge of the orphanages, the conditions began to deteriorate. As competent and qualified administrators resigned or retired, they were replaced the Manpei's cronies. In addition to the blackmail, there is evidence of abuse, neglect, and even human trafficking in some of the orphanages." Haruhi had to pause for a moment to get her temper under control. Taking a deep breath, she looked around the courtroom.

"Ms. Nakamura, would you be willing to tell the court about the orphanage where these children are currently living?" Haruhi asked.

Shiharu looked up from the children and nodded. "Yuki, please keep an eye on Hatori, Kyo, and Kira. I'll be right over there." She pointed to the witness stand. Yuki looked at her and nodded solemnly. "Good boy," she said, smiling, and patted him on the head.

Shiharu settled herself in the witness chair and waited for Haruhi to ask her to begin. Glancing at the gallery, she noticed Seiji in the back corner for the first time. "_Rio didn't tell me he would be here. I haven't seen him since the last trip to Shizouka to see the twins. He's looking well. It's nice to see him at work in person rather than just on the television_." She folded her hands in her lap and tried not to fidget.

Smiling at her, Haruhi asked, "Ms. Nakamura, would you briefly tell the court about the orphanage?"

"Of course," Shiharu responded. "I grew up in the orphanage. My father died before I was born, and my mother died when I was five. No relatives wanted to take me, so I was placed in an orphanage. The administrator made it a very good experience. We thought of each other as family. When I was sixteen, I started working at the Child Care Center attached to the orphanage. Through that I also got a second job as an in-home babysitter for a pair of twins who were taken in by their uncle when their mother was killed in a car accident and their father disappeared in his grief."

Shiharu had a gently reminiscent look on her face and Haruhi surreptitiously followed her gaze to…Seiji?! _"That's right, her second job was babysitting his twins. I hope she's not pining for a married man. Wait a minutes, she was just talking about her job with the twins and their UNCLE. So he's not married with twins, he's their uncle. Rio said Seiji was a friend of her boyfriend, Takeru. Hmmm, I wonder if there is something between Shiharu and Seiji."_

Shiharu continued, "After two years, the twins went to live with their grandparents. Their grandmother had been seriously injured in the same accident that killed their mother. That was just before I aged out of the orphanage and went off to university. My experience at the orphanage and babysitting the twins made me want to become a childcare worker. When I completed my degree, I applied for a position at the Child Care Center where I'd had my first job. The sensei I worked under was retiring and they were glad to hire me as her replacement since I was already familiar with the Center.

"The administrator of the orphanage had retired the year before, and the new administrator was very young and inexperienced. I volunteered to help at the orphanage three days a week to smooth out some 'discipline issues' the children were having. That's how I met Yuki, Hatori, Kyo, and Kira. Yuki came to live at the orphanage when he was three, a few years before I went off to university. I didn't get to know him very well because he was only a temporary resident at first, on-and-off when his mother was ill."

Haruhi nodded to Shiharu in appreciation. "Thank you, Ms. Nakamura, for the context of your history with the orphanage. Could you tell the court how things have changed between the time you lived there and now?"

"Well, I don't know how old or experienced the former administrator was when she began because she had been there years before me. But the new administrator has not training of any kind and he just turned eighteen himself. I can also tell that he does not like children. The so-called 'discipline issues' were just the children being children; running, laughing, arguing, playing. Then I started to notice that there was not always food available. The children told me that meals were not on a set schedule because sometimes there was only enough food for one meal a day.

They also said that some of the workers hired by the administrator were mean, hitting and kicking the children if they were noisy or got in the way. Some of the girls were afraid to be alone and stayed in groups because a couple of the workers, and even the administrator, had tried to fondle and kiss them. The girls told me stories of how some girls had been take away from the orphanage by strange men and never came back. We're talking ten- and eleven-year-old girls!" Shiharu was nearly yelling, she was so incensed by the thought.

The mutters from the gallery had grown to indignant shouts of "who could do such a thing" and "that's disgusting."

***CRACK***

The judge used his gavel to once again bring order to the court and attention back to the bench. "Please settle down. Ms. Nakamura, are you okay?"

Shiharu took a deep, steadying breath. "Yes, your honor. It's just very upsetting to think about what those children are going through. I reported what I saw to authorities, but nothing has been done yet. The last time I checked with them, they said they were still investigating."

The judge looked pensive. Addressing Haruhi, he commented, "If you wanted this testimony to call into question the state of the orphanages, I believe you have accomplished your goal. Shall we allow Ms. Nakamura to return to the children? They appear to be getting agitated by the testimony and need her reassurance."

"Yes, your honor, Ms. Nakamura's testimony has placed the situation in the court record and that is sufficient for this case." Turning to Shiharu, Haruhi said kindly, "Thank you. You may step down and return to your charges."

Shiharu rose and murmured a quiet, "Thank you." She then returned to the children in the corner and sat on the floor as all four clustered around her, all of them trying to crawl into her lap at once.

Shiharu did not catch the wistful look on Seiji's face, but Haruhi did. "_I hope those two can work things out. Right now, he looks like he wants to sweep her up in his arms to comfort and protect her. Hmmm, I wonder if I would have even noticed that if Kyoya and Takashi hadn't gotten me thinking about romance recently."_

"I have one more set of facts that I would like added to the court record before I close my case," Haruhi stated firmly. "Would Officer Shingo Eto please take the stand?"

The bailiff swore in the police officer and he settle into the witness seat. Haruhi smiled at him as said, "Please tell the court about the relevant call to emergency services last Friday night."

Officer Eto pulled out him memo pad and began related the requested details. "At approximately ten forty last Friday, emergency services received a call requesting police and an ambulance. When officers arrived on scene, Ms. Fujioka was standing over three unconscious men. She reported that she had been attacked by these men and she had defended herself. Surveillance footage from the apartment building corroborated her story. Additional footage captured a conversation among the men prior to Ms. Fujioka's arrival."

"And what was the gist of their conversation?" Haruhi prompted.

Officer Eto looked a little uncomfortable as he continued, "They talked about how they were hired by Manpei Yamamoto to eliminate Haruhi Fujioka by any means necessary."

There were gasps of horror from the gallery and some people paled at the implications of that statement.

Waiting a beat for quiet to resume, Haruhi asked, "Where are those men now?"

Chuckling, the officer replied, "In the hospital, under guard. They should be released just in time for their arraignment next week to face charges of assault and attempted murder. If you don't mind me asking, what did you do?"

Haruhi chuckled, "I just defended myself. I have been training for years with my friends Mitsukuni and Takashi at their families' dojo."

Officer Eto looked surprised, "You mean the Haninozuka and Morinozuka dojo? No wonder you were able to take them down so quickly even though you were outnumbered and they were so much larger than you."

"Yes, that dojo. Thank you for your testimony. You may step down." Turning to the judge, Haruhi stated in a clear voice, "Your honor, those are all of the facts that I wanted in the court records."

"Very well, I will now pronounce the verdict," Judge Tanaka said. "Haruhi Fujioka is not guilty of fathering these children," he had to suppress a chuckle before he could continue, "and I remand Tagami Michika, An Masu, Haruna Ogawa, and Yuna Jinbo to the custody of the bailiff to be held on charges of fraud and intentionally filing a false lawsuit. The court record of this case is to be the basis for those cases.

"The children; Yuki, Hatori, Kyo, and Kira, are remanded to the custody of Shiharu Nakamura until they can safely be returned to the orphanage." The judge paused, his look thoughtful. "Given some of the testimony, I think it would be best is Ms. Nakamura were to take charge of the orphanage until such time as suitable replacements can be found for the current administrator and his subordinates. Would you agree to that responsibility, Ms. Nakamura?"

"I would be happy to take custody of the children and I will do my best with the orphanage," Shiharu replied, a little daunted at the task ahead of her.

"Very well then, the case is dismissed. Court is in recess for lunch. The next case on the docket will begin at one o'clock." With that, the judge banged his gavel to signal the end of the session.

***CRACK***

At the sound of the gavel, Takashi picked Haruhi up and pulled her in for a kiss. He whispered, "I've been waiting for that kiss since that dinner with the photographer that took a picture of you and Reiko."

Haruhi was blushing as Takashi put her down.

Not to be outdone, Kyoya pulled her into a kiss as well. "Congratulations," he murmured.

Before he could say more, Hikaru and Kaoru pulled her between them and each kissed a cheek. From there she was spun into a hug with Tamaki and Annabeth. Finally, Mitsukuni and Reiko were able to pull her into a hug and congratulate her on a plan well executed.

Seeing Shiharu waiting to speak to her, Haruhi stepped away from her friends. "How can I help?"

"It's all a lot to take in. Would you and your friends be able to help me get the children home to the orphanage and deal with the administrator?" Shiharu asked, a little shyly.

"Of course," Haruhi replied, looking around for a moment. Spotting her quarry, she called, "Officer Eto, a moment please?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be available to help at the orphanage? I believe the judge would like the administrator and his associates taken into custody pending further investigation and charges."

"The judge just made the same request of me, so I would be happy to help."

Gesturing to the host club and spouses, Haruhi called, "Hey, guys, come here. I think we need a plan of attack for this afternoon."

Mitsukuni stepped forward and asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Haruhi smiled brightly. "I would like you and Takashi to accompany Officer Eto to the orphanage and deal with the administrator and his associates. While you're cleaning up that little mess, I was hoping Reiko, Tamaki, and Annabeth could take Shiharu, Yuki, Hatori, Kyo, and Kira out to lunch."

Reiko piped up, "I would be delighted to treat them to lunch. Let's go, Annabeth." The pair rounded up Shiharu and the children and ushered them out the door. Tamaki trailed behind, making sure everyone stayed together.

"Kyoya, please review all of the records you have from the other orphanages that Manpei controlled. I want to know if there are any other 'messes' like the one these kids are from that need to be taken care of immediately. If possible, prioritize a list of what order they need to be taken care of and how soon."

"I already texted Tachibana to begin the review and dispatch the Black Onion Squad if needed," he replied smoothly, though there was a hint of steely control in his tone. "I believe I need to delve deeper into his other holdings. Who knows what other nasty surprises he might be hiding? I figured him for an unscrupulous businessman, not utterly depraved letch."

Haruhi closed her eyes for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "That covers the immediate needs. I have a few things to wrap up here at the courthouse. Hikaru and Kaoru, would you accompany Mitsukuni, Takashi, and Officer Eto to the orphanage? Please check for food, clothing, bedding, and other necessities. Send me a text about the state of things and what is needed. I'll to do some heavy duty shopping this afternoon."

Hikaru stood the attention and replied, "We would be…"

"…happy to help, with the shopping as well," Kaoru finished.

Smiling broadly at everyone gathered around her, Haruhi admitted, "I am humbled by your support and your willingness to help. Now, let's get to work."

As all the other scattered to start their tasks, Seiji approached Haruhi and asked, "Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, how may I help you?"

"First, thank you for the concrete evidence of Miuru's poor work ethic. Her stories have been giving legal a headache for nearly five years, but each time she has insisted that it's just a 'misunderstanding' of the information from her source. In this case, she can't blame her source. She didn't even try to do a cursory check of public records to find something as obvious as your gender.

"Second, thank you for giving me the exclusive on this amazing story. I just hope I can do it justice."

Haruhi replied, "Thank you for coming to cover the story so I could set the record straight. Will the segment be airing tonight?"

"Yes, it will. Do you have a few minutes to approve edits? There are some very good shots, but I want to be sure that you're okay with them being broadcast."

Looking a little surprised, Haruhi said, "You would let me see the edited footage right now?"

Seiji chuckled, "It won't have my commentary. I'll record that back at the studio and edit it in."

They walked over to the corner where the cameraman had set up his equipment. He glanced up as they approached. "It's queued up and ready for your review."

"Thanks," Seiji replied, clapping him on the shoulder. "Let's see how well the clips flow together. Let me know if you object to anything."

They watched the images flash across the screen. Haruhi commented, "I like how your cameraman kept the kids' faces out of the shots. They really don't need the kind of notoriety this would bring."

Seiji pointed to the screen. "This is my favorite part." It was a clip of Shiharu's testimony. First the calm, confident professional explaining her connection to the orphanage. Then there was the passionate, fierce woman indignant about the abuse of children.

"Hmm, I wonder why?" Haruhi teased, noticing the faint blush on Seiji's face.

Clearing his throat, Seiji said, "I hope you will allow me to end the piece with this next clip." Just then the footage of the host club congratulating her up flashed on the screen. Now it was Haruhi's turn to blush. "I think this would be the best evidence to the viewing public that Haruhi Fujioka is definitely a woman."

"If you think that's best, then I won't object…too strenuously," Haruhi finally replied after regaining her composure.

Motioning to the cameraman, Seiji said, "Let's get the equipment packed up so we can head back to the studio. We need to get my commentary recorded and edited into the clips and we're on a tight deadline."

"You got it, boss."

Turning back to Haruhi, he shook her hand and murmured, "Thank you. If there should be more to the story about the orphanages, please let me know. I'd like to cover that as well."

"I'll keep you in mind. Now, I have to get going, too."

Seiji help his cameraman pick up all of the equipment and head for the door. Haruhi moved back to the defendant's table and gathered all of her files, placing them securely in her briefcase. Looking around to be sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she picked up her briefcase and left the courtroom.

Haruhi arrived at the dojo fifteen minutes early to find Takashi, Mitsukuni, Satoshi, and Yasuchika waiting for her. Mitsukuni bowed and said, "Please change quickly. We have much to work on tonight." Quirking an eyebrow, she hurried into the locker room to change.

When Haruhi emerged from the locker room, Mitsukuni explained, "You did well against your attackers last Friday, but we wanted to be sure you had a variety of techniques to deal with different attacks and skill levels."

For the next hour, they worked through a number of defensive moves against multiple attacks. Haruhi practiced each move, correcting her form under the careful tutelage of Mitsukuni and Takashi. Finally, the men were satisfied and called a halt for the evening.

"I need to get home to Reiko and dinner," Mitsukuni stated as he toweled off the sweat created by their workout.

Satoshi and Yasuchika looked at one another, then Satoshi asked, "Hey, Haruhi."

"Yeah?"

"Can we take you out to dinner to celebrate winning your case today?"

"We have plans tonight," Takashi interrupted, his tone slightly stilted.

Looking at one another, Satoshi and Yasuchika responded in unison, "Sorry, we didn't mean to intrude."

"Hey, Takashi?" Haruhi called.

"Hn?"

"What would you say to picking up gyoza, yakitori, and ramen at the shop down the block? We could take it back to my place and I can make tea?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yes."

"I'll go get changed and meet you back here. Then we can pick up dinner and head to my place."

"Hn," Takashi responded with a nod and a smile.

About an hour later, they were sitting at the dining table, enjoying companionable silence between conversations on various topics. When they were finished with dinner, they carried the leftovers and the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

Running hot water into the sink to wash dishes, Haruhi commented, "I'm glad we did dinner this way. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with all of the attention the news story about the verdict caused. If we had gone to a restaurant, people would probably be stopping by our table to talk to me or watching us and whispering."

Takashi replied, "I'm glad, too. I think Satoshi and Yasuchika might have followed us otherwise. I wanted your undivided attention tonight."

Haruhi blushed lightly at the implications of his statement.

While they were washing dishes, Takashi splashed Haruhi with some of the rinse water. In retaliation, she splashed him and a water fight ensued.

"Okay, I surrender," Takashi chuckled, pulling off his soaked t-shirt, wringing it out, and draping it over the back of a dining room chair.

Although she had seen him without a shirt many times at the dojo, tonight the sight of Takashi shirtless brought back Haruhi's memories of the Otori jungle resort. In her distraction, she dropped the teacup she was washing. It shattered on the floor, sending shards in all directions.

Takashi instantly picked Haruhi up with his right arm and took a step back, out of the kitchen, avoiding the shards of broken glass. He placed her gently on the sofa, retrieved his shoes from beside the front door, and grabbed the broom from the closet.

While he cleaned up the broken glass, she simply sat on the sofa, unable to think clearly. Memories of the jungle resort even stronger now, swirling around in her head in a dizzying array. _"It's been ten years, but I remember it like it was yesterday. Sharing a drink, trying to reach Mitsukuni before the tidal wave, the host club searching together, learning about the bonds he shared with his cousin, following Takashi when he insisted the host club was looking in the wrong direction, being held in his arm, his warm skin, his gentle touch. Then when Kyoya's police found us and tried to take me away from him, he fought for me while still holding me securely to his chest. I didn't understand my feelings then and now I feel that way again and I still don't understand. What should I do?"_

After taking care of the glass shards, Takashi finished washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. He could tell by the look on her face that she was lost in her memories and he could guess which ones they were. They'd haunted him enough through the years.

Once he was satisfied with the state of the kitchen, he returned his shoes to their place beside the front door and moved to sit on the sofa next to Haruhi. He watched the emotions play across her face as she processed the memories.

When she finally looked up at him, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his right arm around her, much like when he carried her through the jungle all those years ago. "Haruhi, I know I don't use a lot of words but I want to be perfectly clear with you about how I feel."

Looking up into his eyes, she puzzled at the intense emotions she saw smoldering there. She drew a quick breath, anticipating what he was going to say and completely unsure of her own feelings.

"I do not expect anything from you but I need to tell you how I feel. I have been attracted to you since you called for my help and I plucked you out of Tamaki's smothering grasp not long after we first met. It was then that I realized you were a female. My upbringing dictates that females are to be cherished and protected, but the feelings that sprouted in me that day have grown to be so much more.

"I have always endeavored to watch over and protect you. I can't help but cherish the memories that I have from our time alone together in the jungle resort. Your care, reassurances, and support reached the deepest core of my being but I knew you were not ready for romance.

"Then when we went to Boston, your relationship with Tamaki developed. Even though it was hard for me to see you with another man, I wanted you to be happy. When Tamaki found Annabeth while you were in law school, I was still determined to wait. I would protect you and watch for a sign that you were ready for a new relationship.

"In just the past few months, I've sensed a stirring in you. You are more at ease around me, willing to tease and banter. Even flirt, though I'm not sure you recognized it as such. When all this started with the paternity suit, I saw a gradual dawning in you. You were thinking more about your mother and the potential of having your own family someday.

"I suspect that Kyoya will confess to you soon, if he hasn't already. Satoshi and Yasuchika were probably hoping to say something to you tonight, given how they wanted to take you out to dinner. I won't press you for anything. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

Takashi stood up and set Haruhi back on the sofa. She did not know how to respond but she knew she didn't want him to leave before she had a chance to process at least part of his declaration. _"I can't believe I've taken him for granted. Now that I think about it, he has always been there for me, noticing the things I enjoy, like otoro and strawberries. He has protected me, taught me to defend myself, and helped me reduce my stress through workouts at the dojo."_

As he walked toward the chair where his t-shirt hung drying, Haruhi panicked. _"Is he leaving? Did I offend him with my silence? Is he giving up because so many others may be pursuing me? How do I feel about him? What can I do?"_ She rose from the sofa, walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Placing her cheek against his broad back, she whispered, "Please, don't go yet."

Takashi was startled by the slim arms wrapping around his waist. Regaining his composure, he patted her hands and chuckled, "I was just checking to see if my shirt was dry." Testing it, he found it was dry so he slipped it over his head. Haruhi released her hold as his shirt slipped into place.

He turned around to find her looking at the floor and twining her fingers together. _"She looks so cute like that. I'll bet she doesn't even realize it. Is it any wonder she captured my heart all those years ago?" _Gently taking her hands, he said, "Let's sit down for little bit. You can tell me what you're thinking when you're ready."

Sitting down on the sofa again, Haruhi snuggled into Takashi side. Responding to her unspoken request, he pulled her back into his lap and wrapped his arm around her. In response, she laid her head on his shoulder and caressed his cheek with her hand.

"I am attracted to you, Takashi. You were right about Kyoya. He confessed to me last week and it's left me reeling. Being so focused on my goal of becoming a lawyer like my mother, I never really thought about romance. The closest was my time with Tamaki, but I realized that my reality didn't match his mind theater. It was for the best that he found Annabeth. At the time, I was just relieved that I could focus solely on my studies again. Does that make me a bad person, Takashi?"

Stroking her cheek with the back of his finger, he replied, "No, that does not make you a bad person. When you have a goal, you are driven to achieve it. You're just focused, and that's a good thing. It was the same type of focus that I have when competing in kendo or judo."

Haruhi mused, "Kyoya pointed out that I achieved my goal, I am a lawyer. That made me realize that is was time for a new goal, a new focus. And, you're right, I have been thinking about my mother a lot lately. She was a lawyer but she had time for family as well. I just don't know anything about romance. I don't know what to do." Her hand slipped from his check to his chest as she started to curl in on herself.

The finger that he had been stroking her cheek with slipped under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him. "Hey, you don't have to figure everything out today. You didn't become a lawyer overnight. You should take just as much time and care in choosing a life partner as you did pursuing a career. You need to follow your heart, but don't rush into anything."

They sat quietly for a moment, just enjoying the closeness. Haruhi started to drift off to sleep on Takashi's shoulder. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair, trying to jostle her gently out of her sleepy daze.

"Hey, it's getting late. You've had an eventful day and you need your rest. I just want to leave you with a couple things to think about. This is some advice that my mother gave me years ago when she realized I was starting to notice girls."

Haruhi rubbed her eyes and sat up straighter, looking into his gentle gaze. "What do you want me think about?"

"First, love is not just a warm, romantic feeling. In fact, romance is different for everyone. Be sure the life partner you choose understands your version of romance and you understand his. I think that is what finally happened between you and Tamaki. His version of romance clashed with yours so it never felt right to both of you.

"Next, love is a choice and a commitment you make daily. It is choosing the other person's happiness above your own. But it only works if both are willing to put the other first. There's a lot of hard work involved, establishing and nurturing a relationship, but it's a wonderful feeling with the right person. With the wrong person, it's nothing but misunderstandings, disappointment, and pain.

"Finally, please talk to people that you know who are, or were, happy with their partner, starting with your father. Ask them how they knew their partner was the 'one'. Ask about their version of romance or special ways that they show love to each other."

Takashi moved Haruhi off his lap again. "It's getting late. I need to get home and you need your sleep." Standing up, he walked across the room to the door. "_I want so much to kiss her goodnight but I don't want to rush things."_

She followed him as he walked to the door, put on his shoes, and gathered his things to leave. "_Will he think me forward if I ask for a kiss?_

"Goodnight, Haruhi."

"Goodnight, Takashi."

As he turned to leave, she made up her mind and placed a hand on his arm. When he turned to look at her, she was blushing lightly. He quirked an eyebrow.

A little embarrassed, she asked, "May I kiss you goodnight?"

Takashi tried to hide his own blush as he bent down to accommodate the height difference. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself as she reached up to give him a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips.

Haruhi sat at her desk, looking through her calendar. _"I'm glad I didn't schedule appointments for today. Everyone in the office seems to be watching and re-watching the coverage of the hearing yesterday. Especially the final scene with the hosts kissing me."_

She pulled the stack of files closer and started to sort through them. Before she could do more than look at a few tabs, she heard *RIDE OF THE VALKYRIES*.

"Hello, Kyoya. How may I help you?"

"Good morning, Haruhi. How are you doing today?"

"Other than embarrassed by all my co-workers watching the news story over and over, I'm fine."

"I was wondering if we could have that date tonight? It is after the hearing."

"I…I would like that. What time should I be ready and how should I dress?"

"Hmm, how about I pick you up at seven? A simple dress would be fine. You'll look stunning no matter what you're wearing. I was thinking of taking you to your favorite sushi restaurant."

"Sounds good. I'll see you at seven."

"I'm looking forward to it. See you tonight."

Haruhi smiled to herself as she ended the call and went back to sorting files. _"Hopefully I can be productive today. Well, it's not like I've been slacking off. I had a full week of appointments last week and took care of a dozen pro bono cases."_

At noon, Haruhi called Rio and asked, "Hey, do you want to get lunch with me?"

"I would love to. Let me lock my computer and I'll be right down."

Haruhi was waiting when Rio walked out of the elevator. "How about that ramen cart? I don't want to go anywhere that has televisions. I've heard the news story about the hearing too many times already."

Rio snickered, "Yeah, it's all I've heard upstairs. And…I hear it down here as well." She gestured to the nearest desk.

They spent the next hour laughing and talking as they ate lunch. On the walk back to the office, Haruhi said, "Hey, my friends are having a party at Tamaki's on Saturday at three to celebrate my 'victory.' Are you and Shiharu available?"

Rio replied, "I'd love to and I'll ask Shiharu if she can make it."

"Let me know if she can. Tamaki will arrange rides so you won't have to worry about how to get there."

"Thanks. That would make things easier."

Haruhi opened the door for Rio. "You know what? I'll head up with you. I want to ask Mr. Daito if he's available as well."

"I'll let him know you would like to speak to him when we get up there."

As soon as they stepped off the elevator, Rio headed directly to Mr. Daito's door and knocked softly.

"Come in," was heard faintly through the door.

Opening it partway, Rio said, "Mr. Daito, Ms. Fujioka would like a brief word with you if you are available right now."

"Please, have her come right in."

Rio stepped aside and let Haruhi enter the office.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Mr. Daito."

"What can I do for you?" he inquired, gesturing for her to take a seat.

Shaking her head, she continued to stand. "This will only take a minute. I wanted to invite you to a party on Saturday that my friends are throwing to celebrate my 'victory.' It starts at three in the afternoon."

He smiled. "I would like that very much. Congratulations are definitely in order and I'd like to meet your friends."

"It will be at Tamaki's house and he is arranging transportation for everyone. I will give him your address and you can expect the car about two-thirty."

"Thank you. I'll see you then."

Waving goodbye to Rio, Haruhi took the elevator back down and returned to her desk and the work waiting for her.

By five-thirty, she had finished sorting through the pro bono cases and decided on the next one she would work on. It was more involved than most because a Chinese firm was the intermediary to the contract that was currently in breach. Hopefully, a few letters or phone calls would straighten everything out. She would start fresh on it tomorrow. Right now she had to head home to get ready for her date.

Haruhi dressed carefully in the royal blue cocktail dress that she had worn for a photo shoot for the twins the previous year. _"I can just hear Hikaru now, 'That's so last year. I really must get you into something more trendy!' Well, I like the classic look this dress has. I hope Kyoya likes it, too."_

*EINE KLEINE NACHTMUSIK*

"Hey, Kaoru, I was just thinking about your brother."

"Actually, this is Hikaru. I couldn't find my phone, so I borrowed Kaoru's."

"Did you need something?"

"Remember how you promised to be part of a photoshoot, as long as it was after the lawsuit was settled?"

"Yes, I remember. What type of shoot and when?"

"This shoot is for our new Spring daywear. It will be on Sunday at our place. We were thinking that the gazebo would make a good backdrop. Don't worry, there won't be anything too revealing."

"What time do I need to be there…no, wait, let me guess. ..your car will pick me up at eight in the morning."

"Actually, I was thinking six-thirty, so we could have breakfast together."

"I'll put it on my calendar. But right now, I have to go. Kyoya will be here soon to pick me up."

"Still working this late?"

"No, it's a date."

"…..can you repeat that?"

"A date. Now goodbye, I have to go."

"WAIT…WHAT…" she heard him sputter as she ended the call.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

Haruhi opened the door to find a smiling Kyoya holding a corsage box. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at her. "Good evening, Haruhi. You look lovely. Are you ready to go?"

"Just let me grab my clutch and wrap." She checked her clutch for her phone, ID, and keys before grabbing her wrap.

Kyoya slipped the corsage out of the box and reached for Haruhi's left hand and fastened the corsage around her wrist. "I wanted to bring you flowers, but I also wanted you to be able to take them along and enjoy them. These orchids made me think of you. They are beautiful and look delicate but they are stronger than they appear."

"Thank you, Kyoya. They are lovely. You are so thoughtful." Haruhi took the box from his hand a placed it on the table by the door. She then locked the door and place her hand on his arm.

Horita was waiting for them next to the car. When he saw her he said, "Oh, Miss Haruhi, please forgive me for last week. I should have stayed until I was sure you were safely inside. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Haruhi placed a hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

He opened the car door and she climbed in, followed by Kyoya. "If you say so, Miss Haruhi," Horita said just before the closed the door.

During the short drive to the restaurant, Kyoya and Haruhi talked about their day. "I can't believe everyone in the office was watching the coverage of the hearing over and over and over. It was so embarrassing, especially the secretaries who were watching the final scene and squealing. It was like being back in the host club when Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their 'brotherly love' act."

Kyoya smirked. "I must admit, I've watched that scene a few times myself today. You have such a lovely blush. Though, I will admit I was a little jealous that Takashi got to kiss you first. By the way, what did he mean by 'I've been waiting for that kiss since that dinner with the photographer that took a picture of you and Reiko'?"

"I was having dinner with Mitsukuni and Takashi the day after I was served with the lawsuit. Reiko was supposed to be there but the seminar she was teaching ran late. When Reiko finally arrived, she kissed me on the cheek and a photographer caught it on camera."

"Yes, I remember that shot. Mitsukuni's was in the background looking…disgruntled."

"Takashi suggested that the photograph would be a good thing because it was just the rope the person who filed the lawsuit and the gossip media needed to hang themselves. I replied that he was a genius and if I weren't trying to maintain the image of being a man, I would have kissed him."

"Well, at least it gave me an excuse to slip in for a kiss as well. I'm sure the twins were doing the same."

"I just hope everyone hasn't gone from thinking of me as a philandering Casanova to thinking I'm a loose woman toying with the affections of all these gorgeous men," Haruhi teased. "It's kind of cute how you guys were fawning over me."

"Women will probably be jealous of all the attention you received from us and men will be jealous that they aren't among the ones receiving your affections. I mean, you're smart AND beautiful."

Haruhi blushed lightly at his compliment. "Well, you're smart AND handsome. So there." She resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at him. Just then she noticed the car had stopped. "Oh, we're here."

Before Hatori opened the door, Kyoya took Haruhi's hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

As Kyoya and Haruhi entered the restaurant, the maître d' stepped forward. "Right this way, Mr. Otori. We have your table all prepared." He led them to a table for two in a secluded corner.

Kyoya held Haruhi's chair and then seated himself. "Koji will be your waiter this evening. Please enjoy your meal."

They had just picked up their menus when Koji arrive. "Are you ready to order?"

Kyoya glanced over at Haruhi and she nodded. "We'd like the otoro with a good quality Pinot Noir."

Haruhi touched his hand to get his attention and he looked at her questioningly. "Could we get an appetizer of shumai?"

"Of course," he assured her. He turned to Koji and said, "Please add an order of shumai and two sparkling water with lemon wedges."

"Very good, sir. I'll bring your sparkling water right out and get your appetizer started."

Kyoya reached for Haruhi's hand and held it gently while rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "You look lovely this evening. I'm a very lucky man to spend time alone with you."

She blushed lightly. "Thank you. You're looking rather dashing yourself. I feel rather lucky myself."

Koji returned with their sparkling water. "Your shumai will be out in a few minutes."

Haruhi picked up her glass and took a sip. Twirling the glass between her hands, she hesitantly asked, "Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"I just realized that I have no idea what I'm supposed to do on a date."

He looked at her, puzzled. "You've been to a lot of galas, parties, and events. You regularly go out with people."

"All that is true, but it seems like a date should be something…different somehow. At the galas and such, it's all about mingling with, talking to, and being seen with the right people. The outings with people are just opportunities to not be alone."

"Is that what you consider the dinner you had with Takashi last night?"

"Well…yes. Just like the dinner you and I had last Wednesday."

Kyoya did a double take. "Wait, did Takashi confess to you last night?"

Haruhi looked down and chewed on her bottom lip. When she lifted her eyes, she said, "Umm, yes."

Just then Koji brought the appetizer and wine. "Can I get you anything else?"

Kyoya shook his head. "No, thank you," he said distractedly. He was uncharacteristically shaken by the knowledge that Takashi had confessed to Haruhi_. "Do I even have a chance with her?"_

Tentatively, Haruhi reached for his hand. "Kyoya, did I do something wrong? Aside from that time back in high school with Tamaki, I've had no experience with relationships."

He shifted his hand for a more comfortable grip on hers. "You have done nothing wrong. I just realized that I am not the only man who currently finds you an incredibly desirable young woman. I've taken so long to allow myself to see that, I'm surprised that some lucky man hasn't already swept you off your feet."

"You know how oblivious I can be. Maybe one, or more, tried but I didn't recognize it. Until you confessed to me last week, I really hadn't given that aspect of my life much thought. You're the one who pointed out to me that a life partner would be the next logical goal."

Haruhi squeezed Kyoya's hand and released it. "Let's try our appetizer before it gets cold." She picked up her chopsticks and stroked the back of his hand with them before spearing a shumai.

Kyoya chuckled at her antics and picked up his own chopsticks to try the appetizer. After savoring a bite, he opened the wine and poured them each a glass. "Here's to a relaxing evening with no further drama."

Picking up her glass and extending it toward Kyoya, Haruhi said, "Here's to a fun evening getting to know one another better."

The atmosphere was much more relaxed when the waiter delivered their entrees. After being assured there was nothing else that they needed, he left them to enjoy their meal.

Haruhi ate in silence for a few minutes as she enjoyed the otoro. Setting her chopsticks carefully on the edge of her plate, she picked up her wine glass and took another sip. Suddenly she opened her eyes wide as she had an epiphany. She looked at Kyoya excitedly and loudly. "I figured it out!"

He looked at her quizzically. "Figured what out?"

Looking embarrassed at her outburst, she covered her mouth with both hands. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

Kyoya looked around and chuckled. "I don't think anyone will complain. What did you figure out?"

Blushing lightly, Haruhi answered, "I figured out what I'm…actually what we're…supposed to do on a date. We're supposed to get to know one another better so we know what romance means to each of us."

Brows knitted in puzzlement, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, last night Takashi told me something his mother told him. Romance is different for everyone. You have to be sure the life partner you choose understands your version of romance and you understand his. He said that was probably why my relationship with Tamaki didn't work, our versions of romance weren't compatible."

Kyoya's heart squeezed in his chest as Haruhi mentioned Takashi's name, but he realized that the advice was sound. Taking a chance, he asked, "Is your version of romance compatible with Takashi's?"

"I don't know. I've just started thinking about what mine will look like. And I have no idea what his version is."

Relaxing visibly, he replied, "That makes sense. You said you've only just started thinking about romance."

Haruhi chewed on her bottom lip again. "I hope you don't mind if I take my time figuring this out. Choosing a life partner is just as important a decision as a career. Just like I spent time becoming a lawyer, I want to spend time getting to know myself and how I see romance."

Kyoya let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "That makes perfect sense. Until you know yourself and your definition of romance, there's no way for you to know if another person is compatible. I must admit, I've never seriously taken stock of my own version of romance."

He reached across the table and gently drew her hand into his and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "Thank you for the insight."

The remainder of dinner was spent discussing the plans for the party on Saturday.

Friday morning, Haruhi was preparing files for a hearing that afternoon. She ignored the fact that the news story from the lawsuit could still be heard throughout the office. _"I hope they get tired of it soon. It can be a little hard to concentrate when I keep hearing the secretaries squeal over it."_

*MARS FROM HOLST'S THE PLANETS*

"Good morning, Takashi. How may I help you?"

"What time can I pick you up tonight?"

"Would seven be early enough?"

"Six-thirty would be better."

"I think I can do that. I have a hearing this afternoon, but it should finish in plenty of time for me to get ready. I'll just let the office know that I won't be returning after court."

"Good."

"I'm looking forward to tonight. Is there anything else?"

"No."

"Goodbye, Takashi."

Haruhi smiled to herself. Usually she didn't like to attend fundraisers because most of the people were there to talk to and be seen with the right people. Takashi told her that this one was different. The people who attended were there because they truly loved animals and wanted to be sure they were taken care of properly and could be adopted by loving families.

The day flew by and Haruhi had just finished getting ready when there was knock at the door. Opening it, she found Takashi dressed impeccably, though slightly more casual than usual for galas. He wore charcoal gray slacks, a cream button-down shirt, a sage green tie, and a charcoal vest. She was glad the dress she had chosen was the same sage green as his tie.

Takashi held out his arm in invitation for Haruhi to take it. She picked up her clutch, checked to be sure the necessities were in it, and threw her wrap around her shoulders. After locking the door, she placed her hand on his offered arm. "Shall we?" Takashi murmured.

Takashi settled Haruhi into the passenger side of his car and then walked around to the driver's seat. He smiled as he started the car and pulled out into traffic. "I hope you don't mind, but I prefer to drive myself."

"I don't mind. This is fun."

They rode along for a few minutes just enjoying the companionable silence. Takashi was reveling in the exhilaration of driving. Haruhi was relaxing in the simple pleasure of watching him drive.

She glanced at him as asked, "Why have you never invited me to accompany you to one of the fund raisers for the animal shelters before?"

He smiled. "The last one was about five years ago when you were sitting for the bar."

Haruhi patted his hand resting on the stick shift. "Why has it been so long? Doesn't it have an annual event like other charities?"

"When we get there, I'll introduce you to Mr. Honda. He is Chairman of the Foundation Board. He can explain it better than I can."

A few minutes later, Takashi parked the car in the underground lot for the hotel where the event was being held.

He climbed out of the car and hurried around to open the door for Haruhi, wanting to be a gentleman but knowing she had an independent streak. He offered her his hand to help her step out of the car. He then tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and escorted her to the elevator where he pressed the button for the main floor. When they reached the ballroom, Takashi pulled an invitation from a pocket inside his vest.

The attendant waved them in and Haruhi began to look around. Unlike galas she had attended with Tamaki or Kyoya, people weren't dressed to impress. They were dressed nicely but more casual, like Takashi. She smiled softly and patted his arm. He looked down at her questioningly. "Thank you for bringing me."

"Welcome." He looked around briefly and then headed off to the left, where a small group was gathered.

As they approached, an older gentleman excused himself and moved to intercept them. "Good evening, Takashi. It's so good to see you. And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Mr. Honda, my I present my very good friend, Haruhi Fujioka." The look on Takashi's face subtly said, _"Though I wish I could claim a more intimate relationship, like girlfriend or even fiancé."_

"Haruhi Fujioka? You mean the lawyer who has been the object of so much gossip recently?"

Haruhi blushed and responded, "Guilty as charged. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand for him to shake. Instead he turned it and place a kiss on her knuckles and she tensed at his presumption and pulled her hand away.

"The pleasure is all mine." Turning to Takashi, he said, "Your mother wishes to speak to you. I'll keep Ms. Fujioka company until you return."

Takashi nodded but Haruhi noticed the tightness around his eyes. _"Does he not want to speak to his mother right now? Or does he not trust Mr. Honda?"_

Taking her hand from his arm, he bowed over it and kissed it before heading across the room to where his mother was waiting. _"I hope Mr. Honda gets the message that he is not to trifle with Haruhi."_

Mr. Honda looked Haruhi over appraisingly as he asked, "How do you know Takashi?" He stepped closer to Haruhi, his arm brushed against hers suggestively.

"Ouran. We met my first year, his third," she answered tersely, not sure what to make of Mr. Honda's invasion of her personal space. Shifting subtly away from him, her tone hardened slightly as she said, "Oh, Takashi told me you could explain why the animal shelter fund raisers are so few and far between."

"For one thing, our events are always low-key. Half of the money raised at the usual charity fund raisers goes to pay for the extravagant event. Also, most of the other Boards don't always practice good oversight to ensure the funds are being used for the intended purpose."

"I've noticed that those events seem to be more of a game of one-upmanship than people interested in supporting a worthwhile cause," Haruhi noted.

Mr. Honda continued, "The only reason the animal shelter is having this fund raiser is because we are opening a new facility. The goal for tonight is to solicit enough donations to set up an endowment to fund the annual operating expenses."

"Oh, I see. The money collected tonight won't pay the expenses of the new facility. It will be used to purchase a pool of income-generating investments to be held into the future. Then the income will used to pay the expenses, leaving the pool of donations intact to continue generating income."

Mr. Honda preened and sidled closer again. "That's the basic idea. There is some accounting stuff about inflation, yield calculations, and balance averaging, but I don't understand all of that myself. Mr. Soma, the foundation accountant, can explain it if you're interested. It's efficient and stable, as long as there is a good investment manager. The second part of the equation is making sure that the people paid to run the shelters are trustworthy and responsible."

Taking a step back once again, Haruhi replied, "That's a very interesting and efficient way to run a charitable organization."

Takashi walked up beside Haruhi and gently draped his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him, relaxed into his side, and smiled brightly.

"Has Mr. Honda finished explaining the animal shelter foundation to your satisfaction?" he inquired.

"Oh, yes. It was fascinating." Looking at Mr. Honda, she said, "Thank you, Mr. Honda. Our talk was very informative."

Beaming, he replied, "You are quite welcome."

Before he could continue, Takashi interrupted. "If you will excuse us, my mother would like to talk to Haruhi."

Sounding a bit put-out, Mr. Honda said, "But of course. Please enjoy the evening." He looked as if he were about to take Haruhi's hand, perhaps to kiss it again, when Takashi stepped between them and led her away.

Haruhi sighed, "Thank you, Takashi. I don't know what it was about Mr. Honda, but he was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. It's like he has no concept of personal space."

"Welcome."

Mrs. Morinozuka must have sensed their approach because she turned around just as they reached the conversation circle she was involved in. She extended both of her hands to Haruhi and said, "It is so wonderful to see you here this evening, dear."

"Thank you for inviting me," Haruhi responded brightly.

Addressing Takashi, she said, "Taka, dear, please bring us a glass of punch."

Haruhi tried to hide her smile at Takashi's rebellious expression.

After he walked away, his mother laughed. "He's so afraid I'll embarrass him with some story or other." Turning to Haruhi, she said conspiratorially, "I never would. He's much too good a man for me to purposely, or even 'properly,' embarrass him."

Watching him walk away, Haruhi replied distractedly, "He is a good man, at that."

Mrs. Morinozuka smiled a proud, motherly smile. "He told me about his confession to you on Tuesday."

"He did?" Haruhi's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She took a moment to school her expression before she dared asked, "How do you feel about your son getting involved with a commoner?"

"I am much more concerned with a person's character than their social standing. Just look at the Yamamoto family, high social standing, but low moral fiber. You, my dear, have more than proven your worthiness as a companion for my son."

Blushing prettily, Haruhi considered her praise and the potential implications.

Takashi returned with the punch, handing one glass to his mother and the other to Haruhi. "Thank you, dear," his mother said and then took a sip.

Haruhi's eyes wandered around the room as she sipped from her glass of punch. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Takashi and his mother were having a silent conversation. _"I wonder what they're 'discussing'?"_

He looked at his mother pointedly, as if to ask, _"Do you approve?"_

Her smile and barely perceptible nod replied, _"I approve."_ But a small shift in her expression added, _"But take it slow and make sure you two are compatible."_

A small smile from Takashi signaled, _"I understand."_

Watching closely, to be sure she wasn't interrupting their 'conversation,' Haruhi asked, "Does the funding model for the animal shelters work well? Even in down markets?"

Mrs. Morinozuka replied, "Yes, it works very well. Instead of simply using whatever income the endowment investments make every year, the foundation has a yield calculation that takes into account inflation, stable buying power, and a multi-year average rolling balance. I won't bore you with the details, suffice it to say that bad years are offset by good years and funds yielded for operations are normalized. If you want a more detailed explanation, I can have Mr. Soma get in touch with you."

"Mr. Honda mentioned Mr. Soma was the foundation accountant. It sounds fascinating and I may just take you up on the offer. Let me think through a few things first," Haruhi said, obviously pondering some key point of the discussion.

Noticing her expression of deep thought, Takashi asked, "What's up?"

"We need to do something like this for the orphanages," Haruhi said with conviction.


	7. Sentenced

Chapter 7 – Sentenced

Even though it was only seven in the morning, Haruhi had been up for hours. The seed of an idea planted by the fundraiser last night had germinated during the ride home and kept growing in her dreams. Instead of simply setting up an endowment for each orphanage with a Foundation Board to oversee them all, she realized there needed to be training and work opportunities for the kids.

It wasn't just the fundraiser that started her thinking, it was more the catalyst for the nebulous plan swirling around in her head since the hearing. The more she had found out at Yuki, Hatori, Kyo, and Kira, the more she knew the orphans needed help. Not just them but all orphans. Over the past few weeks, there were a number of conversations and off-handed remarks that began to coalesce into a brighter picture for all of them. It was prompted by something that Shiharu said about Yuki liking dogs and wanting to become a veterinarian. Then Takashi remarked that the animal shelters needed volunteers or inexpensive workers to help at the facilities.

In addition, last week at Ritsu and Mei's engagement party, Tetsuya had mentioned that his employment agency had a number of jobs and training programs that they couldn't fill because they didn't have enough applicants for the entry level positions. Even Hikaru and Kaoru had expressed a need for people to fill a number of on-the-job training positions, such as photographer's assistants, seamstresses, hair stylists, models, makeup artists, and general gofers.

"_I need help organizing my thoughts,"_ Haruhi realized. Her mind was flitting from Foundation to Board to training to jobs, round and round and round_. "Maybe I should call someone to talk this through with. But who? Maybe Kyoya? Hmmm….he'd tell me to make a list. Wait, that's a great idea! I'll make lists to sort my thoughts into those four categories…plus one for miscellaneous ideas that don't fit anywhere else."_

Haruhi headed five pieces of paper with "Foundation," "Board," "Training," "Jobs," and "Miscellaneous." Then, as each idea came up, she wrote it on the piece of paper where it fit best. After an hour, she was feeling more focused and each piece of paper contained a number of entries.

Picking up the sheet headed "Foundation," she thought, _"I can draft the legal documents to set up a foundation, but it might be best to have two or three people who have served on boards help me think through all of the areas that need to be covered for this particular entity. We also need to evaluate the scope. Will it be just Tokyo? Or will it be all of Japan? I guess some of that depends on how many Yamamoto already had under his thumb."_

"_Speaking of boards_," she pondered, "_who should be on the one for the orphanages? Wait, Yudai mentioned that he volunteered at an orphanage. Maybe he would make a good chairman of this board. Maybe the guys would be willing or they may know some people who would be a good fit. And how many should there be? Would seven be a good number? Or will it depend on how many orphanages?"_

She continued to look over the lists, adding other ideas as well as notes of clarification. Suddenly her stomach started to growl. _"Wait…what…it's already one o'clock! I haven't even eaten breakfast yet." _

Making herself a light lunch, she started planning what she would wear to the party that afternoon. She quickly washed her dishes and tidied up the kitchen. Folding up the lists, she tucked them into her bag before heading to the bathroom to shower and dress_. "If the party is at three, someone will probably be here by two to pick me up, if not earlier. I'd better be quick. It's already one-thirty."_

Haruhi had just finished pulling the comb through her hair and appraising her appearance in the mirror when there were several impatient knocks at her door. All she could see through the peephole was…a broad back? Whoever it was, they were blocking her view. Then she heard voices arguing outside here door. "We were here first!" "I've never had a chance, so it's my turn." "I'm her father, I get to pick her up." "You do know that you're not her father, right? Anyway, it's my turn to pick her up."

"_Is the whole host club here to pick me up?"_ Haruhi wondered.

When she wrenched open the door, Takashi stumbled backwards into her. Using a technique he taught her, she braced herself and steadied him with a graceful move. He smiled, nodding in thanks and approval.

She looked at each of them in turn, frowning slightly, and asked, "What's going on out here?"

Almost in unison, they responded, "I wanted to pick you up and escort you to the party."

Shaking her head, Haruhi said, "Why didn't you guys call one another to work this out before showing up on my doorstep? Or text? Group chat, maybe?!" She chuckled and rubbed her forehead. Waving, as if to brush away cobwebs, she continued, "Whatever. Let's figure this out. First, have arrangements been made to pick up Shiharu, Rio, and Yudai?"

Tamaki piped up, "Annabeth and I are going to pick up Shiharu. Mitsukuni and Reiko are going to pick up Rio. We figured they'd be more comfortable with another woman along. Kyoya offered to pick up Yudai since they've met."

"Okay, then you three are busy. I have a photo-shoot with Hikaru and Kaoru tomorrow and they will be picking me up for that. So, I will ride with Takashi. Any objections?" When no one responded, she looked around pointedly.

"No," they all finally chorused, reluctantly and sheepishly.

Grabbing her jacket and bag, she locked the door. Turning around she gestured broadly, "Well, lead on troops."

An hour later, they had all arrived at Tamaki and Annabeth's home. There was a "Congratulations, Haruhi" banner over the front door and upbeat music playing in the ballroom. Along one wall were several tables with food and beverages. Someone had placed a sign that read, "Look, Haruhi, otoro," and a large arrow pointing down to a platter of the delicacy. Around the perimeter of the room were comfortable chairs place in conversation circles with a low table in the center. There was plenty of open space in the ballroom for anyone who wanted to dance.

The crowd was larger than Haruhi had expected. In addition to her guests and the host club with their spouses, there were all the hosts' parents and siblings, Renge, the Nekazawas, Tetsuya, Ritsu, and Mei. Tamaki had even brought Ranka, Misuzu, and Ari from Kariuzawa for the weekend.

"Dad!" Haruhi exclaimed as she threw her arms around Ranka.

"Haruhi, it's so good to see you. I've missed you sooooo much."

"I've missed you, too, Dad. Thank you for coming."

"How could I resist celebrating with my baby girl?" Ranka wiped away a tear, endeavoring to do so without smearing his mascara.

Misuzu stepped up and gave Haruhi a quick hug. "It was so nice of Tamaki to bring us down and put us up for the weekend. He even provided a few people to cover at the pension while we're here."

"It's good to see you, too, Misuzu. I hope business is doing well."

"Oh, very well indeed. If you'll excuse me, I want to talk to Mei and meet her fiancé."

"Go ahead. Oh, and ask her about her debut as a designer last week."

"She debuted last week? Now I really must go talk to her. See you later, Haruhi." And with that Misuzu waved over his shoulder as he bustled away.

Ari looked at Haruhi a little shyly. "Congratulations on winning your case. It still seems weird that they thought you were a guy. Especially one so irresponsible."

Haruhi chuckled, "Well, given the facts behind the case, you could say that the Yamamotos were projecting, considering Tagami and four of the kids were all fathered by Shinpei Yamamoto."

Eventually, everyone had a chance to congratulate her and talk for a few minutes. Haruhi decided that it was time to get something to drink and sample the otoro they had so 'helpfully' pointed out. Filling a plate with a small variety of food and getting a beer from the bar, she started to walk in the direction of the conversation circle where Mr. Morinozuka was talking animatedly to Yudai.

Satoshi intercepted her, asking quietly, "Haruhi, can I talk to you for a minute

Anticipating what Satoshi wanted to talk to her about, she replied, "I wanted to speak to your father about a matter. Can it wait for later?"

Satoshi frowned slightly, glancing over his shoulder at a glowering Yasuchika. "I'd really prefer to talk to you now. It won't take very long." To himself, he thought, "_Yasuchika is livid that I'm talking to her first, but I don't care. I like her, too."_

Gesturing toward a table and two chairs situated behind a large potted plant, Haruhi responded, "Very well." She placed her plate on the table and took a sip of her beer before setting the glass down, too.

"Haruhi, I really like you and want to know if you will go out with me." The look on his face was expectant.

"_How do I respond to that?"_ Haruhi wondered. "_This is the first…no, wait the third…time I have been confessed to that I have actually realized was a confession. And they've all be in the last two weeks. I've never thought of him in that way. How do I let him down gently?"_

She reached for his hand, and smiled at him softly. "I'm sorry, Satoshi. I've never thought of you like that, but I don't want to hurt you."

Satoshi sighed, "I shouldn't be surprised. We've never had an opportunity to really get to know one another. I guess I just admire you, what I've seen at the dojo and around the house when you've been there. Thank you for not laughing."

"I would never laugh, Satoshi. It takes a lot of courage to confess to someone you like. I'm flattered by your interest, but you are younger than me and I've noticed that we have very different tastes in a lot of things. I hope you'll forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. Thank you for being honest and straight forward with me." Satoshi stood up, bowed, and walked toward the bar.

"_I hope he recovers quickly from his disappointment_," Haruhi thought as she picked up her plate and glass before continuing on her way to Mr. Morinozuka and Yudai.

She waited patiently near their conversation circle. When there was a lull in the conversation, Haruhi asked, "May I join you gentlemen?"

Before Yudai could reply, Mr. Morinozuka rumbled, "Of course, please join us. Though why a lovely young lady such as yourself would want to spend time with a couple old fossils like us is beyond me."

Settling into the chair across the table and setting down her plate and glass, she replied, "Mr. Morinozuka, you two gentlemen are not fossils. In fact, the reason I came over here was to appeal to you for some wisdom."

"Haruhi, please call me Akira. How may we help you?"

"First, let me give you some context for my questions." She spend the next fifteen minutes explaining how she had become so interested in orphanages over the last three weeks. Then she pulled out her lists and outlined her ideas about a foundation, endowments, training programs, and job opportunities.

Akira and Yudai listened thoughtfully as Haruhi spoke. When she finished, Akira asked, "I see. That's quite an ambitious plan. Do you know how many orphanages would be covered by the foundation?"

"No, I don't. Oh wait, Kyoya may have some idea. He did some investigating for me after Shiharu told me about the four children in the lawsuit against me were from an orphanage. Let me get him."

"No, no. You stay here. I will have him summoned," Akira stated, signaling the butler passing by with a tray of drinks. Taking a glass of champagne from the tray, he gestured toward Kyoya and said, "Please tell Mr. Kyoya Otori that we would like to speak to him at his earliest convenience." The butler bowed slightly and set off on his errand.

Kyoya must have been watching the group because as soon as Akira motioned in his direction, he started toward them. The butler intercepted him halfway across the floor and delivered the message.

"Good evening, Mr. Morinozuka. Yudai. Haruhi," he greeted each of them in turn, bowing his head slightly at each of them. "You wished to speak to me?"

Haruhi piped up, "We are talking about the orphanages and I was hoping that you knew how many were under Yamamoto's control. And where they are, if you have that information as well."

He trailed his hand across Haruhi's shoulders as he walked around her chair. Then he sank gracefully into the chair next to her, set his glass of wine on the table, and steepled his fingers. Thoughtfully, he responded, "Yamamoto controlled forty-eight facilities, one in each of the forty-seven prefectures and a second in Tokyo. About seventy-five percent of those are still headed by administrators in place before he took over.

"The other twenty-five percent were being run by his cronies and there was rampant abuse. Appointees of the court have taken charge of those for the time being. It is a temporary situation only."

Takashi was watching Haruhi from across the room, where Mitsukuni and Reiko were teasing him about the kiss from the news story covering the lawsuit and the number of hits the video was getting. He tensed as he watched Kyoya's fingers caress Haruhi's shoulders. Mitsukuni and Reiko exchanged a look and a smile at Takashi's reaction.

Yudai spoke up, "Then our discussion is fortuitous. Haruhi is proposing the creation of a foundation to take responsibility for Yamamoto's orphanages."

Haruhi turned to Akira and asked, "So what size Foundation Board would be the appropriate to oversee forty-eight orphanages?"

Akira pondered for a minutes. "That's a lot of responsibility with a lot of different facets to consider. I would suggest a board of eighteen to twenty-four. That would allow for several sub-committees to focus on specific areas such as adoptions, health and nutrition, investments, and training and job placement. It should include people experienced in finance, law, child care, psychology, and law enforcement. There should be at least one medical doctor. General businessmen would be also be good options. They tend to take a broad, encompassing view of projects to evaluate all possible threats and opportunities."

"Wow, that's a tall order. Yudai, would you be willing to serve on the board? I was thinking you might make a good chairman," Haruhi asked, hopefully.

Yudai rubbed his hands together and looked thoughtful. "I would be honored. Given the volunteer work I have done in the past with the state-run orphanages, I think I might have something to offer to a board of this type."

He turned to Akira. "How about you? A successful businessman like you would be ideal. The orphans would also benefit from the training your dojos could provide, especially the girls, so they can defend themselves."

"Hmm, I will definitely consider it. You may want to approach Mitsukuni and Takashi as well. You'll want a mix of older experience and younger enthusiasm for the broadest perspective." Akira rubbed his chin and then pointed at Haruhi. "In fact, you should talk to all of your high school friends here. Most of them are successful business people, and you mentioned that some of their conversations were the catalysts for your ideas."

Kyoya stood up abruptly and called for everyone's attention. "If I might have your attention for a moment." He waited for people to finish their conversations and turn their attention to him. "Haruhi has a proposal that she would like all of you to consider." He turned and smirked at her, gesturing for her to stand up.

Haruhi shot him a glance that he couldn't quite read. "_I may pay for this later, but it will be sooo worth it,"_ Kyoya thought, admiring the fire in her eyes.

Standing, she faced to room at-large and noticed that everyone had shifted closer to hear what she had to say. In her best courtroom voice, she projected so everyone could hear. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate the successful conclusion of the lawsuit against me. However, it doesn't really feel like a victory to me because of the fate of the children involved. Some of you heard the testimony regarding the orphans and orphanages but for those of you who haven't heard, Yamamoto used four children from one of the orphanages he controls as pawns in the lawsuit against me.

"Because of the testimony presented in my case, the court seized control of all of his orphanages. This is a temporary solution to what could be a very big problem because there are forty-eight orphanages involved. I propose that we do something about it.

"At a fundraiser for the animal shelters last night," Haruhi paused briefly and smiled at Takashi, "I got the idea to establish a foundation like the one for the animal shelters to oversee these orphanages. I need your help gather appropriate people for a board to oversee the foundation. I also need your help to collection donations to establish the endowment that will generate the needed operating funds.

"Unlike the animal shelters, children need more than just food and a roof over their heads. They need life skills and job experience to help them through the transition when they age-out of the institutions. They also need jobs to earn and save money to help them get established in their new life outside the orphanage.

"Then I started thinking about conversations I've had with several of you during the past few weeks about the need for workers who can be trained on-the-job or who are willing to take low-paying jobs to earn experience. It occurred to me that we could create a win-win scenario for the orphans and the employers. Even the younger children, with older teens supervising, could do some of the needed jobs.

"Take the animal shelters, they need people to clean the pens, refill food and water dishes, and spend time with the animals. This keeps the animals happier, healthier, and more adoptable. Even children as young as three could help with these jobs. This could also work at plant nurseries for watering and weeding or in parks picking up litter.

"The wages paid could be split between the children and the orphanage. This would allow the children to have a little spending money and start saving for their future. The portion to the orphanage would cover the expenses like transporting them to the job sites and running an on-site bank, which would provide more job training opportunities."

Seeing looks of questioning and confusion on some faces, Haruhi asked, "Does anyone have any questions or concerns?"

Ari piped up, "Why take a portion of what the orphans earn? Couldn't the orphanages just cover those costs?"

Haruhi smiled, "That is an excellent question. There are two reasons to structure it this way. First, they will learn that there are costs associated with having a job. Secondly, it will be training them to realize that they won't get everything they earn. Now, supporting their home; later, paying taxes. We want them to have real-life experience to rely on when it's time for them to strike out on their own."

After a few moments of silence as everyone pondered her answers, Annabeth poked Tamaki and he asked, "Will the children be available for adoption?"

"I think the Board will have to create a vetting process to be sure anyone adopting the children will be fit parents. Some of the children have watched their friends be 'adopted,' only to have them 'returned' severely abused."

Murmurs of hushed conversations shifted through the people watching Haruhi with interest. She could feel the mood shifting in favor of her idea so she decided it was time for 'closing arguments.'

"I welcome all of your input. Each of us has different experiences and different points of view. We will need a broad view to make this work to the benefit of the orphans and society at-large.

"As the system stands now, children age-out and the majority have minimal job skills, struggle to meet basic needs, and have trouble forming relationships. Depression, violence, crime, and suicide are all-too-common outcomes.

"We have an opportunity to reclaim these children into well-adjusted, contributing members of society. Are you with me?"

Tetsuya spoke up immediately, "This would solve so many personnel problems for me. I'm in."

"It would be good to add a volunteer component to the children's experience as well," Takashi noted. "So they can think of the world beyond themselves."

Kyoya interjected, "We should approach the families who 'supported' Yamamoto's activities of hiding their illegitimate children. Not as blackmail, but to obtain custody releases, so they won't have access to the money the children earn."

Haruhi smiled at Takashi and Kyoya. She said, "Just like I said, we need broad view to create the most effective model. To show my commitment to the project, I pledge half of my fee from the shopping center case to start the endowment for the orphanages."

Everyone was shocked when Yoshio Otori stood up and said, "I will pledge five percent of the net profits from the Otori Group for the next year to the endowment. I will challenge my circle of contacts to contribute as well."

The room was then abuzz with conversations about Haruhi's proposal and the support already pledged to make it a reality.

Tamaki's father stood up and said, "I think we should all talk to our circle of friends and contacts about this, including, or especially, those in other prefectures. Then we should meet next Friday at eight in the grand salon at Ouran to set up the foundation and appoint the board." There were murmurs of agreement from all around the ballroom.

Haruhi picked up her beer and took a long drink to sooth her throat, parched from her nerves and the long speech. She looked around the ballroom with a small satisfied smile on her face.

While Kyoya was deep in conversation with his father and brothers, Takashi nudged Haruhi's shoulder and gestured to the table where she had spoken to Satoshi earlier.

A waiter appeared and collected Haruhi's empty glass and plate. As she walked to the table to meet Takashi, she took a glass of champagne from the tray of another passing waiter. She then settled into one of the chairs.

The couple sat quietly for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Haruhi rolled the glass back and forth between her hands. "_What does Takashi want to talk to me about? I hope he isn't upset about my idea."_

Takashi placed his hands over hers to still them. "I'm proud of you," he said with a twinkle in his eyes and a slight lifting of the corners of his lips. He lifted one of her hands and kissed her knuckles while maintaining eye contact.

"I was worried that I had overstepped," Haruhi admitted, blushing lightly. "It all seemed to fit together in my head, but explaining it to everyone made it sound as full of holes as Swiss cheese."

"Sound plan. You realized it needed more perspectives to flesh it out," Takashi stated with an approving tone.

As they sat in silence for a few more minutes, he absently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. She relaxed, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and his reassuring touch. Haruhi startled when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?" Kyoya asked, holding out his hand.

Although Haruhi saw the tightening around his eyes, Takashi gave her hand a gentle squeeze and nodded as he released her hand.

Haruhi took Kyoya's hand and noticed the 'look' that passed between the two men. It seemed to say, "We may be rivals but it's Haruhi's choice and we will not interfere with her freedom to gather information to make an informed choice."

She smiled to herself as Kyoya shifted her into dance position and they started to glide around the floor. Kyoya chuckled, "It seems that you've taken your goal of 'family' much further and faster than I anticipated. But I wholeheartedly support your idea for the orphanages. It is far-reaching with a positive impact on both individuals and society. You never do things by halves, do you?"

"Tamaki taught me well?" Haruhi teased. Kyoya threw back his head and laughed heartily, much to the surprise of the entire ballroom.

"_I can't believe I am getting up this early on a Sunday_," Haruhi groused. "_I know I promised to do a photo-shoot for them, but couldn't they have scheduled it for the afternoon. Especially after the celebration last night_."

Noticing that it was already after six o'clock, she took a quick shower. She had just finished dressing in a long, loose T-shirt and leggings and was combing her hair when she heard a knock at the door.

Looking through the peephole, she saw Hikaru and Kaoru waiting for her. Grabbing her bag and slipping on her shoes, she opened the door. "Morning," she muttered. "Shall we go?"

"Good morning, Haruhi," the twins chorused, each offering her an elbow. She locked the door and wrapped a hand around each elbow as they made their way to the car.

The car ride and breakfast flew by as the twins chattered at Haruhi about the Spring daywear line she would be modeling. They were so excited that she had agreed to do the photo-shoot because she was the one they had in mind when they designed it. Haruhi was seated in the make-up chair in a small tent near the gazebo with Hikaru applying her make-up and Kaoru describing the outfits.

Kaoru paused mid-sentence. "Haruhi, are you even listening?" he pouted.

Smothering a yawn, she replied, "Yes, I'm listening. There are three women's outfits that I will be modeling and six men's outfits that the two of you will be modeling." Haruhi moved from the make-up chair to behind the changing screen and started dressing in the first outfit as she continued, "There will be several combinations that will be shot. Then there are three unisex outfits that we will all be swapping around to show that they really are unisex."

"Okay, so you were listening," Kaoru allowed. He and Hikaru stepped behind the changing screen next to put on their first outfits.

"I'm sorry. Dad insisted on coming home with me last night instead of staying at Tamaki's with Misuzu and Ari. He wanted to talk about Satoshi, Kyoya, and Takashi."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Hikaru interjected. "It looked like Satoshi confessed to you last night or something."

"Well, he did," Haruhi admitted.

"HE WHAT?!" the twins blurted in unison.

"He said he admired me and then he asked me out on a date. I told him I didn't think it would work because he is younger than me and our interests are very different," Haruhi explained matter-of-factly.

Hikaru startled, "Wait…that reminds me. When I called on Wednesday it sounded like you said you were going on a date with Kyoya."

"That's because I was," Haruhi stated just as matter-of-factly as before.

Kaoru waved his arms back and forth wildly, as if trying to part thick branches in a jungle. "What's going on here? You went on a date with Kyoya? And Satoshi asked you for a date?"

Hikaru interrupted, "Speaking of Kyoya, what did you do to make the Shadow King laugh like that last night?"

"Yeah, what was with that?" Kaoru interjected.

Haruhi shrugged, "He wasn't expecting my response to a statement he made."

"There's more of a story there," Kaoru accused.

"Yeah, spill" Hikaru added.

Haruhi huffed. "It's no big deal. Last week Kyoya pointed out that I had achieved my goal of becoming a lawyer like my mother. He went on to note that the lawsuit against me seemed to start me thinking more about family and maybe my next goal should be starting a family of my own."

"And he wanted you to start it with him?" Hikaru demanded, seething.

Haruhi laid a hand on his arm. "Calm down." She then laid her other hand on Kaoru's arm because she could sense he was upset as well.

"He did confess to me and asked if we could go on a date after the lawsuit was settled. But he didn't push in any way. He just wanted me to consider him as a potential partner for my new goal."

"What about us?" Hikaru asked. "Would you consider us?"

Haruhi led the twins over to the sofa in the gazebo that was set up for the photo-shoot. Sitting in the middle, she pulled Hikaru down to sit on one side of her and Kaoru on the other.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "I know you've both had feelings for me for a long time. So I want you to know that I have thought long and hard about this. One thing I know about myself is that I can't choose both of you. And because of that, I also can't choose either of you. 

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked tentatively.

"I just can't see myself with multiple partners. I know I would always have a favorite and that would damage the whole relationship. And because I would choose one man, it can't be either of you. Whomever I choose of you two, it would hurt the other one. It would hurt me too much, casting a pall over my relationship with the one I choose, coming between you two."

The twins were quiet for a few minutes and Haruhi started to worry. "_Did I do the right thing? Did I explain it right? Will they both hate me now?"_

Kaoru watched Hikaru surreptitiously, waiting for him to make the first move. _"I know he has had feelings for her for years. I've always stepped aside for him and his happiness but I don't think I could this time without resenting him. Will he argue for her now?"_

Hikaru's expression was stormy. "_Doesn't she realize I have feelings for her? That's right, she started out saying she was aware of our feelings_." His expression shifted to thoughtful. _"At least she considered both of us but I know I wouldn't be able to share her, not even with Kaoru. I don't think I could accept it if she chose Kaoru either."_

Finally, Hikaru turned to Haruhi and said, "Thank you for considering us and thank you for being honest about your feelings. We can still be friends, right?"

Kaoru let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "_Well, he took that better than I expected. I guess the years have matured him after all."_

Wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders, she said, "Of course. You two are my best friends and I will always think of you as my brothers." She kissed Hikaru on the cheek and then turned and did the same to Kaoru.

The twins exchanged a glance and then wrapped their arms around her and each kissed a cheek.

Haruhi chuckled, "Okay, if we're done discussing my love life, can we get this photo-shoot underway?"

"it already has."

The trio jumped and their heads snapped up to see the photographer laughing at their reaction. "I couldn't resist the cute candid poses. Now you can change for the next set."

Haruhi scowled at the photographer but stood up and pulled the boys up with her. They headed for the changing area to slip into their next outfits.

The rest of the photo-shoot flew by as they laughed and joked around. The photographer chuckled, "The playfulness is perfect to promote the Spring daywear line. And…we're done."

Haruhi sighed as she sat down on the mat after their workout. Takashi looked at her and raised an eyebrow in inquiry. She smiled tiredly and responded, "I've spent the last three days fielding phone calls about the Orphanage Foundation. There are so many questions I can't answer that I'm starting to doubt myself."

He nodded in understanding and said, "Go change. It's dinner time."

While Haruhi was changing, her phone rang. She didn't recognize the ringtone or the number so she answered it tentatively, "Hello?"

A very panicked Shiharu blurted, "Haruhi, can you please come to the orphanage right away? It's about Yuki."

"Is he okay? Has something happened?" Haruhi asked as a sinking feeling settled in her gut.

Shiharu pleaded, "Please come. He hasn't been eating and I don't think he's been sleeping. I've asked him if there's anything wrong, but he won't answer. The only response was when I asked if it had to do with you and the lawsuit. When he heard your name, he perked up a little. Please tell me you'll come."

Haruhi could hear the desperation in Shiharu's voice. "Calm down, Shiharu. Of course, I'll come. Takashi and I will pick up something for dinner and be right over." Haruhi finished dressing quickly and grabbed her bag.

As she exited the locker room where she was changing, she texted a dinner order to-go to a restaurant near the orphanage. It included enough food for over a dozen people because she figured the kids at the orphanage could use a treat.

Because she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, she ran into Takashi. He grabbed her biceps to keep her from falling and looked at her perplexed expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused because she had been fine when she went in to change just minutes before.

"I just got a call from Shiharu. Something's wrong with Yuki and she thinks I might be able to help. I ordered dinner to-go from the restaurant near the orphanage that we can pick up on the way over." Haruhi blushed and blurted out, "I'm sorry. I should have asked if you would drive me rather than ordering you around like that."

"No problem." The corner of Takashi's mouth twitched in a small smile. "Let's go."

It was a short drive and the stop at the restaurant was quick because Haruhi had already paid for the order. Takashi looked at her questioningly when they picked up the order because it was so large.

Haruhi explained, "I figured the kids at the orphanage could join us as a treat. Shiharu said Yuki hasn't been eating so I'm hoping something here will tempt him."

"Ah," Takashi remarked.

Shiharu must have been watching for them because she hurried out the front door as soon as they started unloading the food from the car.

"I'm so glad you're here. I'm really worried about Yuki."

Haruhi gestured toward the door, her hands full of food containers. "Can you hold the door for us? We brought dinner. I hope there's enough to go around."

Shiharu led them to the dining area and they place the food on the table. "Most of the children have already eaten. There are a few of the older ones who will be getting home from their jobs soon. They will appreciate your thoughtfulness."

After setting things down, Haruhi asked, "Shiharu, where's Yuki? 

"Follow me."

Leading her down the hall to a door at the end, Shiharu knocked gently and called, "Yuki, there's someone here to see you." Haruhi couldn't decipher the muffled response, but Shiharu opened the door and stepped inside, beckoning Haruhi to follow her.

"Yuki, Ms. Fujioka is here. She's worried about you because you haven't been eating. Will you tell her what's wrong?" Shiharu said quietly.

"Not Ms. Fujioka, Father," Yuki insisted from underneath the blanket.

Haruhi touched Shiharu's shoulder. "Let me talk to him. It will be okay."

Shiharu sighed and left the room.

Haruhi approached Yuki's bed slowly. When she reached the side, she tapped his foot so he would move it aside so she could sit down. "So, 'Father,' huh? Why not 'Mother'?"

Yuki peeked out from under the blanket, making sure they were alone. "Before my mother died, she explained that a mother comforts and cares for children. A father protects and provide for children. You protected me from Tagami and the Yamamotos. You provided Sensei Shiharu in the courtroom to care for us. You even got her put in charge here and made the bad men go away. That makes you 'Father.'"

"That makes sense," Haruhi said with a smile in her voice. "Who is 'Mother' now?"

Yuki sat up and contemplated her question. "My mother died about five years ago. She never told me who my father was, but in court they said his name is Shinpei Yamamoto. It didn't matter because he never protected or provided for me, so he's not really my father. You are the first father I have ever known."

"Sensei Shiharu tells me you haven't been eating. Is that true?" Haruhi asked gently.

"Yeah. I've been worried that the bad people will come back, but since you're here that means I'm safe with you, Father," Yuki admitted quietly.

Haruhi pulled Yuki onto her lap. "You don't have to worry about them anymore. I am honored that you think of me as 'Father' and I will do what I can to protect and provide for you. Would you like to come out to the dining area and have dinner with us?"

"Us who?" he asked nervously.

"My friend, Takashi, brought me over after Sensei Shiharu called me. He was in the courtroom last week."

"Which one was he?"

"He was the tall one that picked me up and kissed me after the case was dismissed."

Yuki smiled. "He likes you, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does. He may look big and scary but he's really very gentle. He likes animals. He even has a tanuki."

"Really? Then he must be okay if he like dogs," he said.

"So," Haruhi asked, "would you like to have dinner now?"

Nodding, Yuki grabbed Haruhi's hand and led her down the hall to the dining area where they heard the low rumble of voices talking and laughing. He paused at the doorway and then walked over to the seat next to Takashi. He gestured for Haruhi to sit down.

Once she was seated, he climbed into her lap. Haruhi reached for the yakitori and looked at Yuki to see if he wanted any. He held up two fingers. She smiled and placed two skewers on each of their plates. Each time Takashi handed her another food container, she would consult with Yuki. Some he would shake his head at and she would set them aside. Others he would nod for and she would dish a portion onto their plates.

When the plates were full, Takashi stopped handing Haruhi containers. Haruhi poured tea and they bowed their heads together to give thanks for the food. Yuki snuggled into Haruhi's left side, seeming reluctant to eat. When Haruhi noticed, she offered him a bite with her chopsticks. He shyly accepted the food and hummed when he tasted how delicious it was. Finally, he picked up his own chopsticks and started to sample the food on his plate.

After he had eaten a few bites, he turned to Takashi and asked shyly, "Will you tell me about your tanuki?"

Takashi chuckled, "Sure."

Across the room, Shiharu had a watery smile as she watched the interaction between Yuki and Haruhi. _"He's going to be alright. I'm so glad!"_

Haruhi motioned for Shiharu to join them at the table for a cup of tea. After the older children had finished eating and went off to do their homework and chores, the three adults started discussing the plans for the foundation.

An hour later, Yuki was sleeping soundly on Haruhi's lap. She looked down at him fondly and then looked over to Takashi. "Will you carry him to bed?"

"Hn." He stood up and gently lifted to boy in his arms. Haruhi placed her hand on his arm as he was about to leave the room. With one last look, she placed a kiss on Yuki's forehead. Shiharu motioned for Takashi to follow her down the hall.

A few minutes later, Takashi returned and stood in the doorway contemplating Haruhi. While he was gone, she cleaned up the table and carried the leftovers to the kitchen. She was just coming back from the kitchen with a dishcloth to wipe down the table when she noticed him looking at her with a smitten expression on his face.

"What?" she asked softly.

"You will make a good mother," he replied.

"Actually, Yuki refers to me as 'Father,'" she responded. "I'll explain it to you on the drive home."

Haruhi had a very restless night. Though she had slept, she woke before her alarm. She couldn't stop thinking about Yuki. "_He claimed me as protector and provider. What should I do about that? What CAN I do about that?_" Remembering how he climbed into her lap and snuggled into her side gave her a warm feeling that she didn't fully understand but she wanted to feel again.

"_He trusted me. He didn't even really know me, but he trusted me. I have to be worthy of that trust. I'd love to adopt him but I work so much and there would be no one home with him between the end of school activities and the time I get home from work_." As Haruhi pondered this, a plan started to form.

Haruhi pulled out her phone and called her dad.

"Good morning, baby girl," Ranka bubbled. "How are you? To what do I owe this early morning call?"

"Hey, Dad. I'm fine. I was wondering, does Misuzu still need your help at the pension? Or can you move back here to live with me?" Haruhi inquired.

"Misuzu is fine without me. I'm here to help him because I know you don't like me fussing over you all the time."

"I'd like it if you would move back here with me." Haruhi paused for a moment. "What would you think about being a grandfather?"

Ranka's temper flared and his voice got steely, "Has one of the boys done something to my baby girl? Do I need to hunt him down and kill him?"

Haruhi interrupted him. "Wait, Dad. No, no, it's nothing like that. I'm thinking of adopting Yuki, the boy Tagami claimed was my son."

"Ooookay?" Rank said, puzzled. "How did this come about?"

Haruhi chuckled, "Apparently, my defending him against Tagami impressed him and he has claimed me as protector and provider." She went on to explain about Shiharu's frantic phone call and the time spent at the orphanage.

"Dad, I'm going to try to get temporary custody while the adoption paperwork moves through the process. Can you move home by Friday?"

"I most certainly can."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll see you on Friday. Oh, I hope you don't mind sharing your room with Yuki. I'm going to get a screen to divide the room so you two each have your own space."

"That will be wonderful, baby girl. See you Friday."

Haruhi sighed happily. "_Well, that's one step down. Just three more to go._"

As soon as Haruhi arrived at work, she called Rio and asked when Mr. Daito would have a few minutes available. There was something important she needed to speak to him about. Rio set up an appointment for ten o'clock and Haruhi settled in to get as much work done as she could before then.

Just before ten, she took the elevator up to the floor where Mr. Daito's office was located. Rio smiled when Haruhi approached her desk. "Mr. Daito is waiting for you. He asked me to send you right in."

Haruhi knocked gently on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in."

Haruhi walked in and said, "Good morning, Mr. Daito. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

Yudai waved her to the chair by his desk. "No problem. How can I help you?"

Haruhi took a deep breath and replied, "I want to talk to you about my adopting Yuki, the boy from the lawsuit."

He looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Maybe you should explain what you're thinking and how you came to this conclusion?"

Nervously, she explained the phone call from Shiharu, her trip to the orphanage, Yuki's reaction to her, and her decision that morning.

"I see," he responded. "And why are you asking me about this?"

"Well," Haruhi said, "I anticipate that you will be the chairman of the board for the orphanage foundation. And the board will have to approve any adoptions. So until the board is set up on Friday, you're the only one I can ask."

"What's the hurry? Can't this wait until after the board is in place?"

"I suppose it could wait. But I'm afraid that Yuki will stop eating again."

After some thought, he asked, "Are you sure you can handle being a single parent? I know you were raised by a single parent, but you were very independent. What is Yuki isn't the same way?"

Haruhi smiled, "I called my dad this morning about the idea and he's thrilled to help me."

"I guess you really have thought this through." Yudai smiled. "I'll contact Judge Tanaka to sign the order for temporary guardianship so you can have custody until the adoption paperwork can be processed. You realize the process may be a little longer than usual because, although his mother is dead, his father is still alive."

"I understand. Thank you, Mr. Daito. I really appreciate this."

"You are quite welcome. I'll have the guardianship papers delivered to you after the judge signs them."

Standing up from the chair, Haruhi said, "I'll get back to work now. Have a good day."

Yudai shook his head and chuckled after Haruhi left his office. As he prepared the paperwork for the temporary guardianship, he thought," How ironic. She was sued for paternity over this boy, won the case, and then turns around and adopts him."

Just before five, Haruhi looked up from her work to find Rio standing there with a big smile on her face and an envelope in her hand. "This is for you," she giggled.

Confused, Haruhi took the envelope and opened it. Inside she found the guardianship papers for Yuki. Her face lit up and she said, "Oh, thank you, Rio." She thought, _"That's two more steps down and one to go."_

"I wish you both the best," she replied before she left.

*RIDE OF THE VALKYRIES*

"Hello, Kyoya," Haruhi greeted.

"My, you're sounding rather chipper," he remarked.

"I just got some very good news. What can I do for you?"

"We, that is the other hosts and I, just finished deciding who will pick you up for the meeting on Friday."

"Oh, good. That means there won't be a crowd showing up at my door this time," Haruhi teased.

Kyoya chuckled in response. "Precisely."

"Oh, by the way, we'll need to stop at the orphanage."

"That can be arranged. I'll pick you up and seven and then we'll head over there."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you then."

Haruhi spent Friday working on the first draft of the Articles of Incorporation for the orphanage foundation. "_Once the board has been selected, they can work on editing the document for finalization and filing. Hopefully, they will catch anything important that I missed."_

Kyoya arrived promptly at seven to pick her up and they headed for the orphanage. Haruhi had called Shiharu on Thursday to let her know they would be picking up her and Yuki for the meeting on Friday. They were waiting when Kyoya's car pulled up in front.

Shiharu smiled and said, "Thank you for picking us up." Yuki just smiled and climbed into Haruhi's lap.

Haruhi introduced the two males. "Yuki, this is Mr. Otori. He is a very good friend of mine."

Yuki looked up at Haruhi and when she nodded that it was okay, he held his hand out to shake hands. Kyoya responded in-kind.

Haruhi added, "Kyoya, you remember Yuki from the hearing."

Kyoya frowned in confusion. "I didn't know he was coming as well."

Haruhi smiled and replied, "I figured, since he was the catalyst for this venture, he should be there to see it set up."

"Sound reasoning." Kyoya smiled as he watched the interaction between Haruhi and Yuki.

Shiharu motioned to Kyoya and said in a low voice, "She has been very good for him. I haven't seen him this happy in years."

Kyoya wasn't sure how he should feel or respond to that disclosure.

They were among the first to arrive at Ouran. Only Annabeth, Tamaki, and his father Yuzuru were in the Grand Salon, supervising the caterers as they set up the buffet table along one wall.

Yuzuru walked over to greet the new arrivals. "It's so good see you all. And who is this little gentleman?"

Haruhi spoke up, "Mr. Suoh, this is Yuki. He was the one Tagami tried to claim I fathered. In a way, he is the reason we're here tonight."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Yuki. Haruhi, I've told you before, please call me Yuzuru."

Before she could respond, the Hitachiins arrived, shouting, "Haruhi, Haruhi. You've got to see these." They were waving a large envelope wildly in the air.

Yuki stepped behind Haruhi and wrapped his arms around her knees, eyeing the twins with a startled look on his face. "It's okay. Yuki," Haruhi said soothingly. "They just want to show me the proofs from the photo-shoot I helped them with last Sunday."

Looking them up and down suspiciously, he took Haruhi's hand and together they followed Hikaru and Kaoru over to the table where the twins were laying out the photos.

Haruhi looked suitably impressed. "Wow, these turned out great. I wasn't very happy about having to get up so early for the shoot but I can see that the lighting was perfect."

Kaoru looked at Hikaru expectantly and when he didn't say anything, Kaoru poked him in the ribs. Hikaru shot him a sour look, but turned to Haruhi and grinned. "We've decided that two percent of the sales from this line will be donated to the foundation. That's gross, not net."

Haruhi smiled brightly. "That's very generous of you both."

Just then Mitsukuni, Reiko, and Takashi arrived. Haruhi called them over to the table to see the photos. Those who were already there, joined them as well. Everyone admired the outfits and teased Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi about some of the poses.

Haruhi noticed that Kyoya frowned and the corners of Takashi's mouth tightened when they saw the photos of her on the sofa with the twins.

She knelt in front of Yuki so they were at the same level and asked, "Yuki, would you like Sensei Shiharu to take you over to the buffet to get something to eat?" He nodded shyly.

Haruhi tapped Shiharu on the shoulder. "Would you be willing to take Yuki to the buffet to get something to eat? I need to speak to Kyoya and Takashi for a few minutes."

Smiling knowingly, Shiharu extended her hand to Yuki. "Shall we go see what smells so wonderful?" He took her hand and followed her happily.

Stepping up behind them, Haruhi took hold of Kyoya's hand with her left and Takashi's with her right. "I think we need to talk," she murmured. The two men followed her willingly to a sofa in an unoccupied corner of the Grand Salon.

Seated on the sofa between them, Haruhi smiled softly and said, "I could see by your expressions that you were upset at the implications of some of the photos. We were unaware that the photographer had begun the photoshoot because we were discussing something."

"Did they confess to you?" Kyoya asked tightly.

"Not in so many words," Haruhi admitted. Then she related the conversation and Hikaru's reaction. "In the end, they accepted that I see them as my friends and brothers, nothing romantic."

She felt the men relax, like they had been bracing for a blow that never came.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you both before we go back over with everyone else." She could feel the tension mounting again. "I will be announcing later tonight that I am in the process of adopting Yuki. Other than my father, Yudai, and Judge Tanaka, you two are the only ones who know. I haven't even told Yuki yet."

Takashi smiled warmly and nodded. Kyoya looked puzzled. Haruhi kissed Takashi's cheek and whispered, "Why don't you join the others while I talk to Kyoya for a few minutes?"

Takashi stood, kissed her hand and then went to do her bidding.

Kyoya watched Takashi walk away before he turned to face Haruhi. "You're going to adopt Yuki? What brought this on?"

"It started with a phone call from Shiharu on Tuesday night," Haruhi began.

Kyoya interrupted, "Wait, Tuesday night. That's how he knows and why it didn't bother him."

"That's right," she continued. "Takashi drove me to the orphanage after Shirharu called." Haruhi told him all that had happened, the decision she made, and the arrangements she'd made with the help of her father, Yudai, and Judge Tanaka.

After a minute of silence, Kyoya finally said, "I've been watching you with Yuki tonight and I can see how good you two are together. You'll make a great mother." He caressed her cheek and looked longingly into her eyes. Finally, he shook himself out of his reverie and said, "We should probably join everyone else."

They stood up and Haruhi kissed Kyoya on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding."

By eight, everyone expected had arrived and the room was filled with conversations and greetings.

Yuzuru stood and called for everyone's attention. "Thank you all for coming. Let's get right down to business. Since this foundation is the brain child of Haruhi Fujioka, I'd like her to come up here and get things started."

Haruhi stepped up next to him. "Thank you for that introduction, Yuzuru." She turned to face the room and began, "You've all heard the story, so let's get down to the business of choosing the board and setting up the foundation. I nominate Yudai Daito be the chairman. Are there any objections?"

There were some murmured conversations before Akira Morinozuka spoke up, "I believe that he would be the best choice. Yudai, are you willing to serve in that capacity?"

Yudai stood up and said, "It would be my privilege to serve in that capacity."

Haruhi continued, "Well, that takes care of that. Now, Mr. Chariman, would you please take over these proceedings and select your board?"

Yudai took Haruhi's place at the front of the room and pulled some notes out of his pocket. "There are several people that I would like on the board, if they are willing. Shiharu, would you be willing to serve as general advisor? Your knowledge of the working of an orphanage both as a resident and as an administrator would be invaluable."

Shiharu blushed and stammered, "If it will help the children, I would be pleased to serve."

"Haruhi, would you be willing to serve as legal advisor?"

"I would be honored," Haruhi replied.

"Thank you. Kyoya, would you be willing to serve as financial advisor?"

Kyoya smiled and responded, "It would be my privilege."

Glancing at his notes, Yudai continued, "Tetsuya you are my first choice for job training and employment coordinator. Would you be willing?"

"It would be my distinct pleasure. I can't wait to get started."

"Good to see such enthusiasm," Yudai chuckled. "Takashi, would you be willing to serve as the volunteer coordinator?"

"Hn," Takashi nodded in assent.

"Now, I will consider any volunteers. If possible, I would like some, if not all, of them to come from prefectures outside of Tokyo."

Within half an hour, a total of twenty-four members were selected for the board. In addition to Yudai's choices, Mitsukuni volunteered to be in charge of physical training and self-defense. The remainder of the board was made up of a pediatrician, a general practice doctor, two police offices, and twelve business men from various prefectures.

The businessman from Okinawa spoke up, "Because each member of the board will be responsible for two orphanages, and most of them are in prefectures other than where we live, we should recruit a volunteer or two from each prefecture to act as a local contact for each orphanage. They can keep a close eye on things between our visits and alert us to any problems."

"Excellent idea." Yudai praised. "The hour is getting late. Haruhi, please give each board member a packet with the draft of the Articles of Incorporation, the list and duties of the subcommittees, and my contact information. Please read through them and bring any questions and needed changes to our meeting next. Yuzuru, may we meet back here next week?"

"That will be fine. I'm glad to be of service."

"Then let's meet here next week at eight. In the future, we will meet at the orphanages in each of the prefectures on a rotating basis. Kyoya, would you review the finances of the orphanages and any state contracts?"

"Of course, Chairman," he bowed slightly in recognition of his duty.

"Please think about what sub-committee you would like to serve on. We will set those up next week as well. If you have any questions during the week, feel free to contact me or Haruhi. I want to thank you all for your support of this very vital work."

Yudai took a deep breath and said, "I have one more announcement. I have decided to retire from the law firm where I have been working. My secretary just gave her two-week notice because she is leaving for a job at a cosmetic company. I will be moving back to Hokkaido to be closer to my family. Thank you all for your confidence in me."

There was a round of applause and some cheering.

Haruhi stood up and called for everyone's attention. "I have an announcement to make as well, I want you all to meet Yuki, the person who set my thinking is this direction." She waved for him to join her at the front of the room. "I have started the process of adopting him and making him my son."

Yuki looked up at her in awe. She looked down and whispered, "That's right. I'm taking you home with me to stay."

Gesturing to get everyone's attention, Haruhi continued, "Thank you for all of your support and hard work. This is our opportunity to protect and provide for all of these children so they can have a bright future. Now children will no longer be sentenced to a life of poverty and abuse just because they are orphans or unwanted by their families."

Overwhelmed with gratitude, Yuki threw his arms around her and exclaimed, "Thank you, Father Haruhi."

148


End file.
